Green Ink
by Cautellis
Summary: Set during POA- A new Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. "Less flirting with the Hufflepuff seeker might be usesful" I told Cho after practice. She left, muttering something about "less flirting with the Gryffindor keeper". Which was ridiculous. I hated Wood
1. Prologue

Prologue

Green Ink, after the first letter only bad things ever arrived in envelopes addressed in green ink. Which left me, staring at the envelope in my hands, with a sense of dread rising in my stomach. "Miss Elizabeth Alvic" the curly handwriting glared up at me, I glared back, wishing the letter back onto the leg of the owl it was attached to, out through my window and away into the morning sky, undelivered and unknown. Unfortunately no amount of magic could make that happen, and with a resigned sigh I tore open the hated envelope, already knowing what it was going to say. A matter of seconds confirmed my worst fears

_Dear Miss Alvic  
Congratulations! You have been appointed Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. Please report to Quidditch pitch on the 4__th__ September at noon.  
Yours  
Madam Hooch_

The letter was verified by the looped signature of Professor Dumbledore decorating the bottom of the page. I groaned and placed my head in my hands. It was going to be a very long year.

I suppose at this point I should offer some context. I know most people would have killed to be Quidditch Captain, and don't get me wrong I enjoyed the sport. I was a good chaser, I'd been on the team since my second year, but I'd never in those five years, ever wanted the captaincy. I'd seen how stressed the previous Captain had been. Every second of his life had been spent organising strategies and negotiating practices. Quidditch captain also made you a target, both from people in your own house and from rivals. Not to mention the fact I would be the only new captain, Flint, Wood and Diggory had all held their posts in the previous year. I knew that to them I would just seem like fresh meat.

At the same time though, I knew I couldn't decline. The position was rightfully mine, I'd been on the team the longest after all. Furthermore I was the only one allowed by the school rules to be the captain. Several of our team had left that summer and the only other member in my year, my fellow chaser Grimes had announced that he was quitting the team at the end of last year. Which left me with my second problem as the new Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, I didn't have a team, well I didn't have a full one at any rate. Cho would probably resume her position as seeker, she was a good flyer, one of the best in the school, and Duncan , a fifth year, hopefully would continue as a beater. But that still left me short two chasers, one beater and a keeper. Every team would be holding try outs but no one else would have so many new players. It was almost certainly a disadvantage.

And that was the problem; if I didn't care about the sport I wouldn't mind being captain. But I knew that somewhere along the line that desire to win would overcome me and I would become like my predecessor, obsessed with the game. I sank down on my bed, for the first time I could remember, dreading September.


	2. The Hogwarts' Express

Chapter One

September arrived, the summer air seemed have faded with august and the light that trickled through my window seemed dampened somehow by the approaching autumn months. I cast my eyes over my trunk, and despite all my misgivings about my future responsibilities I felt that familiar rush of excitement that only the return to Hogwarts could bring. Something shifted by my ear and I turned on my side to great Leonard, my pet rat. His beady eyes gleamed at me, I stroked him gently "I know" I said "I'm excited too". He looked back at me, turning his head slightly "Well since you ask" I said, sitting up "I am worried about being captain, but we're just going to have to live with it aren't we". He seemed to agree; I put him down and threw back the covers. In just three hours the train would be leaving.

The platform was as crowded as you would expect a platform where six hundred students attempt to aboard the same train. I jostled through crowd, swearing under my breath every time some overexcited first year stepped on my toes. Leonard perched on my shoulder, staring out over the crowd. Eventually my bag was loaded and I hurried into the train. The noise was deafening, as it always was on these trips, people cried from either ends of the carriage to each other, sparks flew from wands as the younger students delighted in the fact they could use magic once more. I pushed my way through, wishing I had a prefect badge with which to clear my way. As I progressed further down the train the crowd thinned and quietened and I found myself among my peers. I smiled politely at people as I passed before heaving myself into an empty compartment. It wasn't that I didn't have friends; it was more that I preferred travelling alone. It was an accepted thing that I would find my own compartment to reflect and, in all likely hood, sleep, before joining the revelry of the feast that evening. After a few hours a face appeared at my door, and it wasn't one I particularly wanted to see. The face bared its teeth at me.

"Flint" I said with forced politeness, stepping out into the corridor "can I help you?"  
"Yeah. You captain?"  
"Eloquent as always Marcus" I sighed "Yes, I'm captain. Got a problem with that?"  
He gave a nasty grin "Not at all, beating you will be easy"  
"I wouldn't count on that Flint, don't forget how close that match last year was"  
"Oh yeah, you mean that match we like won"  
"Only because someone's daddy bought you all pretty brooms" my voice was laced with bitterness "say, what's it going to cost to get on your team this year?"  
Flint looked furiously at me, "you better watch it Alvic"  
"Oh yeah? Or what"  
I thought Flint was going to go for his wand, but instead he raised his arm, priming for a punch, I prepared to run but then he was interrupted by a familiar, but no more welcome, tone.

"Tut, tut Flint" the Scottish accent rang out "didn't anyone teach you not to hit girls?"

Both me and Flint turned round in exasperation, "What do _you_ want Wood?" I asked. Wood didn't even pretend he was concerned for my welfare, he'd come over for one reason: Quidditch.

"I hear you're the new Ravenclaw Captain" he said lightly

"Yes, yes I am. Is that all?"

"Who's your line up for this year?"

"Why on earth would I tell you?"

Flint interjected here "You don't have one do you? You lost all your team last year"

"There's plenty of new talent out there" I shot back

"You'll have to hope so" said Wood "we don't want to beat you too easily".

"Keep dreaming Wood" I replied "I'm going back to my seat"

I moved away from them, but to my annoyance Wood kept following me. "You must have some idea" he said "who are you looking at for Keeper? Mccoy? Is Cho going to be your seeker again?"

"Stop trying to get intel Wood" I snapped "I'm not telling you anything. You want to find a way to beat us, I suggest you start training harder"

"Oh, feisty" Wood smirked back "trust me, we will beat you. And Diggory and that jackass Flint. This is just a little research, and for my own interest"

Frustrated I threw myself down in the empty compartment. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of your team?" I asked, until a thought struck me and I found myself having caught Wood's curiosity "say, who is on your team this year?"

"Ah, getting curious are we?" he smirked back "well, a player for a player perhaps?"

Frustrated but curious I assented. "Right" said Wood "who's your seeker?"

"Cho" I admitted, "unless someone new turns up in tryouts, but I doubt it. You?"

"Potter"

"Well that's fairly obvious. You carrying on as Keeper?"

"As always, you as chaser?"

"Of course"

He smirked at me "so I guess we're enemies"  
"We're already enemies" I shot back "Who are your other chasers?"

"Same as" he replied "you?"

I paused, not wanting to give away the fact that as it stood I was the only chaser in the team. Wood soon cottoned on.

"You don't know do you? God, how many players do you have?"

"That's not your concern, all you need to know is that when we play against you we will have seven members more than capable of taking you on"

I expect we might have bickered and tried to get information off each other for the rest of the journey except suddenly, the train went cold. I don't mean they just turned the air conditioning on cold, I mean the air became like ice, the windows froze up, the train ground to a halt and an early dimness settled over the carriage as the lights blinked out.

"Oh for heaven's sake" I muttered "what's this about?" I had to admit my calm words weren't exactly how I felt. It felt like all the light had faded, not just from the train, but from life. I felt desperately miserable, like falling into darkness. I looked through the dim space towards Wood, I knew he must have felt the same way as me. His eyes were pained. For a few seconds we held eye-contact, just to remind ourselves that there were other humans in the world. Then, mercifully, the feeling passed and the lights flicked back on.

There was a silence that remained in the compartment as both of us tried to shake of the unease we had just felt. "Do you think that was-?" I began after a minute or so.

"Yeah" said Wood "only one thing in the world that can make you that miserable. The question is, what are they doing here?"

"Obvious isn't it?" I said, pulling out the Prophet "they must be looking for Black"

"I guess so, but that raises the even more unsettling question, what do they think Black's doing here?"

Suddenly our reflection was disturbed by cries down the carriage that Harry Potter had fainted, mostly in the form of delighted catcalls from the Slytherine's. Wood leapt out of his seat "My bloody seeker-!" he cried, dashing out the compartment and down the train, I watched him go, a faint smirk on my face. I was going to get my team together and I was going to show them all, Flint, Diggory and most of all Wood. On my shoulder, Leonard squeaked with approval.


	3. Henry

Chapter Two

The atmosphere at the feast was as sumptuous as the food. I allowed myself to relax, soaking in the opulence of my surroundings and the excited conversations which hurried up and down the table. I was sitting opposite Henry Grimes, a friend since first year and former fellow chaser. Over the meal I was desperately trying to persuade him to reconsider. "Please!" I said, "you know you love the sport, you know there's no better feeling than that rush you get when you first start off a match. How can you give that up? I'll even throw in the captaincy."

Henry smiled at me "First of all I want that captaincy about as much as you do" I smiled sheepishly "and secondly, I can't, I'm sorry. But I have to get all O's in my NEWTS if I want to get this job at St Mungo's, I can't afford any distractions"

"Look, just come to the try outs. Don't make me do this by myself" I did my best impression of puppy dog eyes.

Henry laughed "that is terrifying, please don't do that again. And I'm sorry Riza but the answer's still no."I sulked into my mashed potato, Henry laughed again "I don't know why you're so worried about this, you'll be a great captain, and you will find some decent players."

I shrugged nonchalantly but his words did hearten me slightly. He reached out and gave me a friendly pat on the head, I scowled up at him, but it soon broke into a smile.

"So, Mungo's" I said "they want you to get all Os?"

"It's a tough ol'world. I'll manage it somehow though"

"Even if you have to give up Quidditch?"  
"Even if I have to give up Quidditch" I sighed again, "What about you, you worked out a plan for what happens when you leave"

I put my fingers to my lips "Shh, we don't talk about that."

"Riza, you have to think about these things. I still can't believe you chose your NEWTS based on what you enjoyed."

"Meh, you're just jealous because I'm having a good time in my final years of Hogwarts."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA and Astronomy" Henry didn't flinch at the number, Ravenclaw standard was at least five NEWTS and six was far from exceptional.

"How do you propose you're going to fit in Quidditch in?"

"Well it's not like I need sleep" I grinned up at him. It was a long standing joke between us that one of my ancestors was a vampire on account of my pale skin and black hair. It wasn't, as Henry enjoyed pointing out, completely unfeasible, my mother had disappeared just after I was born and neither me nor my father knew anything about her heritage.

Five courses later and the conversation had quietened as the students grew tired from the food. Cho caught my eye from down the table and gave a small wave, I smiled back at her, though she was a bleak reminder of what the next week would bring. I cast my eye down the table for Duncan, for a terrifying moment I couldn't see him, the prospect of having to find yet another member for the team swam dizzyingly towards me, until finally I spotted him, submerged behind a pile of chocolate éclairs.

"Relax" Henry muttered to me.

"I am, I am", I spotted another old friend down the table and waved at her. Flora returned the wave with slightly less enthusiasm, she was a reserved character but was useful for keeping you grounded. It had long been established that when she left here she would find herself a comfortable job in the ministry. She was laughably bad at Quidditch, the first time I had tried to teach her she'd manage to get the broom about five feet in the air before losing control and tumbling to the ground. What she lacked in flying ability however, she more than made up for in brains, and in beauty. With creamy skin and honey coloured hair, she always attracted attention she didn't know quite how to deal with. We didn't spend much time together anymore, at least not outside classes, like Henry she was focusing on her NEWTS, something which I should have been doing, had not the captaincy got in the way.

Eventually silence descended on the hall as Dumbledore arose to deliver his final few words. Most significantly he would be announcing the names of the head boy and girl, the prefects for that year, and most dreaded of all the Quidditch captains. The list passed without interruption apart from a brief interlude when Percy Weasley, after his name was read out as Head Boy, rose to his feet and delivered an impromptu speech to the school, the majestic effect of which was undercut by the heckling of his younger brothers Fred and George. I chuckled along with the rest of the school as he sat down to cries of "oi oi oi" from the twins. When my name was read out I could feel the whole hall switch their eyes onto me. I felt the inexplicable urge to make my own speech, just to break the seemingly endless awkward silence that filled the room before, finally, my table broke out into applause. I smiled weakly at Henry who just mouthed "calm" at me.

I raised a desperate eyebrow back at him. Until, mercifully, Dumbledore's voice echoed across the room. "And for Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory".

I joined in with the applause, lack lustre on our table but positively deafening where the Hufflepuff's sat. Flora was looking over at me. She titled her head, checking if I was ok. I nodded back, trying to work out why that was a lie. It was only Quidditch after all. I shuddered, well aware that "only Quidditch" was a phrase that never should exist.

The rest of the evening passed leisurely. Eventually Henry had the good sense to tell me that if I said one more word about that "infernal game" he would personally put me in the body bind until the year was over. I pretended to be annoyed, but he was right. I needed to get it out of my head, at least for tonight.

"So" I said through a mouth full of lemon tart "did we have a good summer?"

"Not really" Henry said "Helen and I broke up"

"Oh God" I was surprised if not sorry "When did that happen?"  
"August 11th, 4:18pm" he replied, "its fine, I've had plenty of time to get over it"

"You should have told me!"

"I didn't want to talk about it. Besides, you wouldn't have been very helpful. You're not exactly good with the emotional stuff."I opened my mouth to object but found no counter argument. "and besides, I know you never really liked her"

I looked up at him guiltily "I didn't think she was that bad. And it wasn't because she was a muggle, I know it looks that way but…" I broke off. "So what happened?"  
"She visited me unexpectedly"

"Oh God, you weren't cheating on her were you….?"

"No, much worse, I was practising turning our fish into flowers."

"She caught you doing magic"

"Yep"  
"So what happened then"

"She freaked, started screaming about what the hell I was doing. Then she fainted. I think I realised it was over about halfway through the ministry administering a memory modification. It just wouldn't be the same, knowing I would have to lie to her about who I am from now on".

The feast began to clear away and Dumbledore dismissed us though not before issuing an earnest warning about Sirius Black. The name seemed to quell all the good humour in the hall. He was a stark and unwelcome reminder of the chaos of only fourteen years ago.

The prefects shepherded away the first years and Henry, Flora and I began to head towards the common room. Suddenly someone shoved into me hard. I looked up to see Flint walking away from me; I could just catch the grin on his face. I went to confront him but I felt a hand on my arm, I looked up expecting to see Henry but instead I saw the grey eyes of Cedric Diggory. "Don't cause a fight" he said "it won't help"

I withdrew my arm "It would make me feel better" I said "what do you want? Are you after information as well?"

"Actually I just wanted to say congratulations on your appointment and I look forward to playing against you."

I looked up at him suspiciously "Thanks, same to you. Sorry, are you sure you're not just trying to charm information out of me?"

Cedric smiled, "Ok, you got me. I was just wondering what the name of your seeker was from last year, and whether she'll be reappearing in your line up"

I wasn't quite sure if I should tell him, but I figured I had already shared the information with Wood so I might as well be fair. "Cho Chang" I replied "and yeah, if no one else performs better in try-outs"

Cedric thanked me with a wild grin on his face and moved off. I watched him go. Flora tapped my arm "What was that about?" she asked.

"I can't be certain, but I think I just played matchmaker."


	4. Pumpkins and Potter

Chapter Three

With the help of Henry's continued threats of what would happen if I mentioned it, I somehow managed to keep Quidditch out of my head for the next couple of days. At times I could almost convince myself I felt peaceful, just another seventh year preparing for the real wizarding world. The sun of the afternoon blossomed into calm, blissful evenings, spent happily down by the lake with Henry, testing each other on the work we were meant to have learnt over the holidays. Occasionally we were joined by Flora who sat, staring into space, answering the questions like they were as inconsequential as the butterflies that Leonard chased through the grass

.Eventually though, it all had to end. The forth dawned and at midday I would have to meet Madam Hooch for my inauguration as Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. It would be the first time all the captains had been together and I could imagine the bravado that would be running on high. At breakfast I caught Wood staring, or possibly glaring at me. I avoided his gaze. Wood thrived on competition, he was obsessive, if I joined in with him he would pull me into that world, and then all my desperate attempts at clinging onto my sanity, and my priorities, would be lost.

It was the last day before lessons began, even if I hadn't known this I could have sensed it from the atmosphere. From now on Hogwarts would take on its role as school as well as home, and you could see in the eyes of every pupil that unmistakable mixture of excitement and trepidation of the coming year. None more so that with the first years who looked like they were about to explode from anticipation at any given moment. It was hard to believe I was once like that, and for a moment I willed myself back to those carefree days where I had no responsibilities whatsoever and where the prospect of a career was a distant ambition

.I checked the watch my father had given me for the seventeenth birthday, it was nearly twelve. I was running late. Cursing the fact you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts I began to run down towards the pitch. I arrived panting, my usually obedient hair streaming over my shoulder and face. The other captains turned to me half amused. "She's not here yet" Wood grinned at me, mockingly.

"Great. Why do we have to keep time if their always…"

"Yes" the clipped voice of Madam Hooch cut over me. I shook my head to indicate I had no intention of finishing the sentence. "Hmm, well, thank you for all coming here today. I would first like to congratulate you once more on your appointment as your respective houses Quidditch Captains. You are the leaders of a noble sport which has been a tradition at Hogwarts since its foundation."

I noticed she was getting slightly glassy eyed and dared to let out a small cough to get her back on track.

"Of course, as leaders of this sport you will expected to uphold its rules and integrity. There will be absolutely no cheating" I noted with some satisfaction that she addressed this statement almost exclusively to Flint. " Now, try-outs will take place this week. You will all be assigned a day. Gryffindor on Tuesday, Hufflepuff on Wednesday, Ravenclaw on Thursday and Slytherin on Friday. The try-outs will begin when lessons end and must be terminated by sundown. Is that understood?"

There was a faint urgency in her voice which could only be prompted by the Sirius Black based presence that was hanging over the castle.

"Practices" Madam Hooch continued "should be booked through me, and if anyone is found using the pitch or the equipment without permission it will result in detention and a possible suspension from the game. As with the try-outs no practice should take place after dark"

"But Professor" Wood began, I knew what he was thinking, when the winter months came practising before sundown only meant an hour or so.

"Let me finish Wood" Madam Hooch continued with an impressive authority "no practice should take place after dark unless there is a member of the staff present. This is for your own protection."

Wood fell silent and Diggory and Flint also looked suitably chastened. "Are you all clear on the procedure for this coming year?" We uttered a chorus of yeses. "Good, well I wish you a successful year and may the best team win." We made to leave "Wood" she called after us "I need a word with you."

Wood raised an eyebrow at me and Diggory and turned back to face Madam Hooch whose face was now sombre.

"What do think that's about" Diggory asked me.

"Ex-death eater on the loose? Got to be something to do with Wood's seeker. The boy who lived. All the stuff that's gone on here the past two years, you wonder how long he can keep that up"

Flint gave a hollow laugh "Precious Potter, hope Black does get him, stop everyone thinking he's invincible."

I stopped suddenly "You know what Flint. You really are a complete git aren't you?"

Flint gave another laugh "What's your problem Alvic?"

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Part of it was the resentment of Flint which had be building up for the past few days, part of it was the fact that it was a horrible thing to say, and part of it was that even though he was the reason we'd lost pretty much every game against Gryffindor for the past two years, Harry Potter was symbol of hope for millions and occasionally I just got fed up with the Slytherin's insulting him all the time. I didn't have a clue why, I didn't even know him.

I didn't say all that to Flint of course. What I did say was "you're my problem Flint. Your face is making it difficult for me to keep down my breakfast so why don't you just run along back to your cronies."

Flint went for his wand but before he managed to cast his spell I had cast mine. _Melofors_ I thought, silently, and watched with glee as Flint's head became encased by a giant pumpkin. Cedric burst out with laughter.

"What is that jinx? I've never seen it before."

"Melofors" I said casually "something I picked up from one of the second years. You like it?"

"It is by far the stupidest thing I have ever seen" Cedric replied, still laughing "is his head actually a pumkin?"  
"No it's just encased by one." I knocked on the disorientated Flint's head "You can knock it off if you want. Though personally I think this is an improvement."

While we were talking Wood caught up to us. "Looks like I missed all the fun" he said "Flint? Did you do something to your hair?"

"Looks good doesn't it" I said, crossing my arms in satisfaction

"Your handiwork?" Wood asked me, impressed. I nodded, slightly struck by how pleased I felt by his approval. I shook it off.

"Shall we get back to the castle" Diggory asked "before Madam Hooch sees this?"

"Couldn't agree more." I said, heading off with a quick stride.

At the entrance Diggory bid me and Wood farewell as he headed off to the Hufflepuff common room. For a moment I felt awkwardness brewing between the two of us as we headed off up the stairs, but, to my surprise, it was Wood who broke the silence.

"I suppose you want to know what Hooch was talking to me about"

"I have a pretty good idea" I replied "Potter?"

Wood nodded thoughtfully, and I caught a glimpse of him without all his ego and competiveness. It wasn't a bad sight, and Wood was fairly easy on the eyes anyway. "I've been warned to take extra precautions during practice. I mean, what does that even mean? We're in Hogwarts, what else can I do? Cast a Muffliato charm over the stadium? I mean, I do that anyway so no one hears our tactics but still..."

He trailed off. "Erm, not that I'm not all ears" I said "but why are you telling me this?"

He looked down at he and let out a slight laugh "you're not very tactful, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Everyday. It's kind of what I do."

"I see"

"Do you actually want to hear what I think, or are you just thinking aloud?" I asked, I never offered advice unless I thought people actually wanted it, it could be a bitter pill to swallow.

"I think I'm just thinking aloud" Wood said with a sigh. We had reached the steps that lead to Gryffindor tower. "So, I guess I'll see you and your joke of a team on the pitch then"

"Don't get too comfortable Wood. I'm pretty sure there's something about pride coming before a fall."

"Are you threatening to push me off my broom?"

"I haven't ruled it out."

It was refreshing to have returned to the familiar verbal sparring, the customary, almost hateful, rivalry. However, that didn't stop the fact that when Wood shook my hand before turning to leave down the corridor I felt something that almost felt like…attraction?

No. That was impossible. Wood was intolerable.


	5. TryOuts

Chapter Four

The day of try-outs dawned. I had to admit I was feeling a little better, having long decided that the glimmer of attraction to Wood had simply been down to the intense dislike I felt for him, mixed with the fact that I had to admit he was quite handsome. It was simply a case of crossed wires. And with this comforting thought in my head I headed down to the Quidditch Pitch when my last class finished.

Henry had relented in so much that he had agreed to help supervise the try-outs with me. However, no matter how much I pleaded he would not consider actually joining the team. Still, I took what I could get. Henry had plenty of experience, and a real eye for talent. Having him to back me up almost made me feel confident.

When we arrived on the pitch there was already a mass of young hopefuls whirring around on the broomsticks. They didn't e even seem to notice that Henry and I had arrived.

"You need to take control" Henry said calmly in my ear. "They'll listen to you." I nodded, he was right. I just needed to find the authority.

"Right" I commanded, amazed at how steady my voice was "feet on the ground now". Incredibly they did as I asked, and soon I was standing in front of a troop of people all looking eagerly to me for their next instruction. It was a bit disconcerting, I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Ok" I continued "Erm, let's get you into groups. Chasers if you stand there, keepers go next to them, beaters next to them, and seekers over there." I noticed there was one boy who hadn't picked any group to stand with. I looked at him.

"I'm not sure what I am" he squeaked up at me.

I was going to tell him that if he didn't know what he was doing then he shouldn't be trying out. But something stopped me. I sized him up. He was young, probably a second year, and was cringing with embarrassment at being on the spot. "Ok" I said, throwing the Quaffle from hand to hand "think fast." Suddenly, I threw the ball at him, I saw some members in the crowd flinch, but the boy caught it with such speed it seemed instinctive. He handed it back to me meekly.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Page, Grant Page."

"Right then Page, you're trying out for Keeper. Join the others"

Page looked up at me gratefully. I glanced over at Henry who gave me an encouraging smile and I couldn't help thinking that things were improving.

Now I had everyone arranged into lines I had to work out what to do with them. The seekers would be easy so I dealt with them first.

"Ok" I said, noticing with a sigh of relief that Cho was among the group "I'm going to release the snitch. First person to get it gets the place. Got it" there was a mumbled yes from the group. "Right then" I moved over to remove the snitch from its holdings "go on my mark" the snitch flew out of my hands and within seconds had vanished into the air. I waited a few more moments before giving the command. I watched as the group soared up in the air "try not to crash into anyone!" I called after then "that will count against you!"

Keepers and Chasers were next and for this I had a plan. I called Henry over to my side. "Can you help me?" I asked

"Anything" he replied with a smile, and I remembered just how lucky I was to know him. It was something I forgot far too much. But as a friend he could be exceptional.

"Can you get the chasers shooting against the keepers, just try to keep track on who performs the best and then give me their names. I'll get on with the beaters."

Henry gave another smile and headed over to the two groups. I could hear him instructing them with such authority and charisma it reminded me how much better he'd be than me at the captaincy.

I turned to the beaters and, I must confess, I felt slightly intimidated. They were all tall, burly boys, none of them younger than fifth year, more than enough to dwarf my skinny frame. Still, sometimes you just had to fake confidence and hope you were good enough to convince yourself. So, with an assertive smile I pulled myself up to my full height.

"I'm going to release the bludgers." I told them "each of you will take it in turns to take off and try to hit them towards that centre ring" I pointed to the goal posts towards the other end of the pitch. "I'm looking for distance and accuracy. It goes without saying you will lose points if the bludgers hit anyone, particularly me" there was a slightly awkward laugh at this. "You will each have three minutes. Perkins, you're first"

I released the bludgers which shot up into the air and I settled back to watch the show. In between monitoring the beaters I also kept an eye on the seekers who circled around our heads like a pack of vultures. I spotted one, a third year I didn't recognise, try to push another boy of his broom. Madam Hooch's word echoed in my ears and I called the boy down to my side and told him that that wasn't how we did things and he could get the hell out of my try-outs. Everyone seemed to behave themselves a bit more after that, and somehow, almost without realising it, I found myself at ease and in charge.

I wasn't surprised when I finally caught sight of Wood sitting in the stands, his red and gold scarf flashing among the scattered groups of Ravenclaw supporters. I was angered by his presence but knew there was nothing I could do. Anyone was allowed to watch the try-outs, most people just didn't have time. Of course, for Wood Quidditch was how he spent his time, everything else was just little things to fill the gaps before he could indulge his love of the game again.

Trying to ignore him I returned my gaze to my potentials. The beaters finished up their session and in the end a decision was easy. A few moments after they did so Cho flew down to my side and deposited the snitch in my hand.

"Took you longer than I expected" I muttered, only half in jest

"I know" she replied, slightly apologetic "I've had some trouble with injuries this summer, but I should be recovered for the start of the season"

"Should? filling me with confidence there" I said, Cho apologised again, I shrugged, there was no point worrying. Injured or not, Cho had proven she was the best seeker in Ravenclaw.

With two positions sorted I returned to Henry who was finishing up with the chasers and keepers. "Who was good?" I asked, Henry responded with a list of names.

"Right" I addressed the group "can the following people remain behind, the rest of you, you haven't made it this year but there was a lot of potential so do try again." Clearing my throat I began

"For the chasers, Harman, Stretton, Klinger, Burrows, Bay and Samuels. For the Keepers, Page and Waters."

The unnamed students shuffled off disappointed. I returned to the group which stood in front of me. "This is what we're going to do. The keepers will be tested first. When we're decided that the chasers will shoot against them. Got it?"

Waters, a forth year girl I didn't recognise was up first. She hovered expectantly, and slightly arrogantly in front of the goal posts. "You get ten shots ok?" I told her, priming the Quaffle in my hand. She nodded, and I began. She wasn't bad. I could see why Henry had kept her behind, with training she could be a decent player. She saved about half of the shots I threw at her and with a style and grace which told me she must have been flying for years.

Page, the slightly pathetic looking boy from earlier was second, despite his appearance I couldn't help a glimmer of hop forming when I considered him, even though I knew it was slightly unfair. Out of the corner of my eye I could notice Wood leaning forward with interest. I put him out of my mind and began to take my shots.

Let me be clear, Page wasn't graceful, indeed at several moments I thought he was going to fall off his broom, but he was instinctive and everything he did seemed to scream to me potential. And amazingly, he somehow managed to pull it off. He saved six shots, not a perfect score, but enough to beat Waters, who stormed off, without bothering to say anything.

I alighted from my broom and went over to him. "Well done." I smiled "Welcome to the team".

There was nothing left to do now but sort out the chasers. This was simple matter of who managed to score the most goal and when they had finished I realised, with a sight of relief, that somehow, I had a team, and a good one too.

I called the now much diminished group of players who stood on the pitch over to me to announce the team for that year. Henry stood beside me and once more I wished that he was doing this with me

"You've all done really well" I began "and honestly, it's a shame I'm only allowed seven players. You guys have got so much potential and for those of you who don't make it, I really hope you try out next year. So, without further ado, this is the team. Beaters Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuels" I waited until the cursing and cries of disappointment from those who had been rejected had died down before continuing "Seeker, Cho Chang, Chasers Jeremy Stretton, Randolf Burrow and myself" yet more moans and complaints "and Keeper, Grant Page. Well done everyone"

There was a smattering of applause from the stands where the Ravenclaw supporters were cheering on their successful friends. My eyes however, drifted to Wood, who sat languidly on the benches, slowly clapping his hands and staring down at me with a look which I knew, though he was too far away for me to see, was a challenge. The message was clear _So that's your team. Let's see what you can do with them. _

The group left with a mixture of joy and disappointed and Henry sauntered to my side. "What's Wood doing here?" he asked

"Spying" I replied "what else?"

"He hasn't been to any other try-outs you know." Henry said, almost with a smirk

"Really? Well, he's developed a facinaction with my team because we lost so many last year."

"God, he really does live and breathe Quidditch doesn't he?"

"Yep. I genuinely don't think he has any other interests"

"Just make sure that doesn't become you"

"Believe me" I replied, glancing once more at the now solitary figure in the stands "I'm trying"


	6. Mind Games

Chapter Five

I could see that Henry was straining to get back to his studies, a display of commitment I admired but never understood.

"You go ahead" I told him "I don't need your help to tidy up"

Henry looked grateful but said "Are you sure? I don't want him to give you any hassle. You know, try any mind games."

He was looking up at Wood who still sat in the stands looking down at us. "I'll be fine" I replied "no one can play with me, least of all Wood. Seriously, go ahead."

"Alright, don't let him get to you."

"I won't. Don't worry"

I watched Henry striding back towards the castle until he was out of sight and thought how much he had changed since our early days on the team together. I remembered when he was a skinny, muggle born kid with a pudding-bowl haircut and braces. And somewhere along the line he'd turned into the Henry he was now. Tall, muscled and, I couldn't deny it, almost exceptionally good-looking. Sometimes when I stood between him and Flora I felt like the ugly duckling.

Leonard appeared on my shoulder and squeaked at me, as he always did when I became self-pitying. "You're right" I muttered to him, stroking him affectionately "I'm just being pathetic."

I grabbed the covers for the hoops and soared up to the goalpost. It was refreshing to be back on a broom. There was an unbelievable feeling of freedom, like you could touch the stars if you wanted.

When I returned to the ground I found Wood waiting for me.

"What do you want" I snapped at him, stowing the box of equipment back in its place.

"Just checking in" the smugness in his voice made me want to hit him "so you have a team"

"Yes. And a good one too"

"I noticed. Guess you were right about there being fresh talent out there."

That caught me off my guard. Was Wood actually agreeing with me?

"So what are you doing here?" I asked "Just wanted to congratulate me?"

"Would that be so wrong?"

"It would be surprising"

Wood laughed "Actually I came to give you some advice"

"I don't need your advice. I've been flying just as long as you Wood"

"Hey, I'm not trying to patronise you. It's just a bit of specialist advice about your keeper"

"Fine" I looked up at him, my hands on my hips "what?"

"He drifts away from the centre hoop too much, any decent chaser could take advantage of that."

"Right, well thanks I guess"

I still didn't believe that was the only reason Wood had chosen to speak to me. But he didn't seem to be playing any mind games either. I tried not to let my confusion show on my face.

"Another bit of advice" Wood said, this time his voice mischievous "the sun's set and Madam Hooch is on her way."

I swore loudly "She'll kill us" Wood was still grinning "_us" _I repeated.

It was Wood's turn to swear "didn't think of that" he muttered

"Come on, we've got to hide!"

Instinctively I grabbed Wood's hand and pulled him behind the curtains which masked the stands. Inside it was dark and smelled of earth. I crouched there, Wood next to me, listening as Madam Hooch's footsteps came closer towards us. Even though I was terrified I couldn't help feeling laughter rising in my throat, I suppressed it however, and when I looked over at Wood I noticed he was doing the same.

We stayed like that for several minutes until all seemed quiet outside. "Shall we go?" Wood whispered to me

I nodded, and tentatively drew back the curtain. To my horror I saw Madam Hooch there, glaring at us, her arms folded and her lips pursed.

"What exactly are you two doing in there?" she asked in a dangerous voice

"I-I-…." I began, racking my brains for an answer

"We were looking for something professor" Wood said confidently, I turned to him, impressed by his charisma.

"Oh really. And what might that be?"

"Her pet rat" he continued "Leonard. He escaped, we were worried he might chew through the wood of the stands, we got him though" he gestured to my shoulder where Leonard perched, as silent as I was.

Madam Hooch almost looked convinced, but the suspicion hadn't quite faded from her eye.

"Is this true?" she turned to me suddenly

"Yes" I said instinctively "he can run off sometimes"

Madam Hooch considered us for a moment before speaking. "I confess I am suspicious when I see two seventh years emerging from beneath the stands together" she said with a raised eyebrow "however, if all you were doing was looking for your pet"

"Trust me" I interrupted instinctively "that was _definitely_ all we were doing"

"The fact remains Miss Alvic, you two were on the pitch after sundown against my express orders. I should suspend you from Quidditch"

Wood opened his mouth in disbelief, he was silenced by another glare from Madam Hooch who continued "however, given that it is early on in the year, and your motives were good. I will not inflict this punishment" Both Wood and I let out a sigh of relief "instead, you will serve detention. You will have to polish all the equipment, including the spare brooms, _without magic_. I expect you to meet me at the store cupboard at six o'clock next Wednesday. Is that understood?"

I nodded. Only a week in an already I had a detention, that was definitely a personal best. I blamed Wood entirely of course, and as we walked up to the castle I didn't look at him, let alone speak to him. Not that didn't stop Wood trying to make conversation

"I reckon we got away with that, don't you? When she said she'd suspend us from the game I thought I was going to die didn't you? Madam Hooch is alright though. Must cause she's a Quidditch player. You can't be a bad person and play Quidditch you know?"

"Flint plays Qudditch" I shot at him, and immediately cursed myself for my lack of commitment to my silence. There was something about Wood that invited conversation, or invited you to challenge him anyway.

"Flint doesn't play Quidditch" Wood replied tersely "he just lumbers around the pitch using foul play and bad sportsmanship to get points. That's not playing the game, that's insulting it"

I shrugged my shoulders, mostly to annoy him, but I had to admit I did agree with him. It struck me how often I did agree with Wood. It seemed odd given how much I loathed him. I was relieved when the time came for me to head up, alone, to Ravenclaw tower. Yet, I couldn't quite crush that part of me which wanted the conversation to continue. There was something refreshing about talking to Wood which I couldn't quite put my finger on. It might have been something to do with the fact you could genuinely say what you thought and he wouldn't be offended, it might have been something to do with the fact that he was utterly himself, with none of the pandering to please others. Of course, those could also have been the reasons why I hated him.

I weaved my way up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw common room. Having answered the question I stumbled through the entrance. Once inside I saw Henry, sitting alone by the fire, pouring over his books.

"You just don't stop do you?" I asked, settling down in the seat beside him

"Hey, this is your fault, I have to make up for the time I spent helping you with the try-outs"

"I know" I said "I'm a terrible friend. But thank you, I honestly don't think I could have done it without you"

"You're not a terrible friend" Henry laughed "it's fine honestly." He finally looked up at me "You look like you're about to kill someone."

"You could say that."

"What's up?"

"I have detention next Wednesday."  
"What? Already? How did you manage that?"

I looked up, my grey eyes staring into his hazel ones, and said one word.

"Wood"


	7. Fraternising With the Enemy

_**Hello, just a quick note (now I've worked out how to write notes) to say thanks to everyone who's been reviewing/ reading this. That's all I've got to say really….**_

_**Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter (Is that even necessary to write? Did anyone actually think I did?)**_

Chapter Six

I spent the next half hour of that evening filling Henry in on what had occurred down on pitch. A story made longer but Henry's continued interruptions and pausing for his gleeful laughter.

"I have to say" he said as I finished speaking "I'm impressed he knew you had a rat"

"You think?" I considered this "I guess so, he knew his name too. It's probably all down in his book of information he keeps on other Quidditch players."

Henry looked across at me "Seriously? He has a book?"

"Well, I don't know for certain, but you can imagine can't you?"  
"It would probably attack you like that book Hagrid gave me" Henry chuckled. He was referring to _The Monster Book of Monsters_ which sat on the table beside him, bound together with a hefty piece of rope.

"It's looking pretty dormant at the moment" I commented

"Yeah, I stunned it" Henry said, considering it "only problem is it doesn't open when it's unconscious. You know" he continued, picking it up "it's almost quite endearing when it's not trying to gnaw your fingers off"

"A great quality to have in a book I'm sure. Why are you doing care of magical creatures anyway?"

Henry shrugged "Animals, humans, there's not a huge difference. St Mungo's recommends it as a good supplement"

He was fondling the prospectus for the hospital. I leant over him and picked it up. "I'm jealous you know" I told him, leafing through it.

"Jealous?"

"Of you, the fact you know what you want to do. And Flora I guess, even Wood's got a plan. I sort of feel like I'm slipping through the cracks."  
Henry looked up at me seriously "You've always told me you make things up as you go along."

"I know, I know, I'm just running out of ideas that's all. I mean at this rate I might actually have to become a Quidditch player."

"Madam Hooch would be proud."

"Oh God" I realised "I'm going to become Madam Hooch."

"Is that so bad?" another voice had entered our conversation. I turned to see Flora wafting in from the entrance, her soft voice only seeming to faintly reach me.

"Let's just say it wouldn't be my first choice" I replied, gesturing to the seat next to me. "How was your holiday?"

"It was fine, I was interning at the Ministry" she told me

"Oh yeah you said"

"Hi Flora" Henry cut in "been in the library?"

"As always" Flora smiled, and suddenly her voice seemed louder, more confident. It was just another thing to admire about Henry, he seemed to get through to people without really trying.

"What you working on?"

"Potions, again" she said "honestly the work Professor Snape sets us"

"I know!" Henry replied "I haven't even started on the reading. I've been doing this list of antidotes"

"Oh no! I'd forgotten about that. How long has it taken you?"  
And that like they were off. Rattling their way through the torment which was seventh year potions, my future dilemma lay forgotten, buried beneath the excited talk.

In a way though, it was a relief, talking to Flora was rather like being in the spotlight. She was one of two people who _cared_ about me. I mean _cared_ in the parental, sort out your life sort of way. The other was my father, who spent most of his life documenting the various variations in cauldron design for the ministry and the rest of it, admittedly a scant few minutes at best, asking me about school and if I'd _"decided on what my game plan was" _in an endearing, but slightly futile, attempt to tap into my interest in Quidditch.

I feel like I'm representing him badly. He was a good father and I'd never, in my 17 years ever doubted his love for me, but I don't think he'd ever got over the loss of my mother to goodness knows where. He didn't speak about her, I just knew that one day she'd been there, and then she hadn't. I was too young to remember and I'd never felt I'd suffered from not having a mother in my life. He had though, occasionally I could see the ghost of her in his eyes, those short moments where he looked at me and saw her. He loved me, absolutely, but it was with a heart that was broken.

I noticed that the conversation between Flora and Henry had stopped and they were staring at me.

"Are you alright?" asked Flora "you seem a long way away."

"Nope, I'm right here" I said, snapping out of my reflective state "what's up?"

"Well _I_ was wondering what exactly you and Oliver Wood were doing emerging from under the Quidditch stands this evening?" she said with a raised eyebrow

"How did you hear about that?" I exclaimed, causing the other eyebrow to shoot up to join its counterpart several centimetres above her eyes. "Ok" I continued "that was a bad reaction. Nothing. We were _doing_ nothing. We were just hiding from Madam Hooch." I looked imploringly over at Henry "Tell her!"

He laughed "it's true" he said

"Who told you about that?"

"Penelope" Flora replied, slightly disappointed with the apparent lack of scandal "who heard it from the Patil twins, who heard it from Lavender Brown, and so on."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me the whole school is talking about this?"

Flora nodded "it would seem that way"

"How? This happened like an hour ago!"

Henry was laughing unhelpfully again "this is Hogwarts" he said "what do you expect?"

"Oh I don't know, at little bit honesty, or consideration, or self-restraint!" I paused, and calmed myself down "so what you are telling me, is that one week into my captaincy, the entirety of the school, including the team I just assembled this evening all think I have been…I have been…."

"fraternising with the enemy?" Henry offered

"Yes, thank you. Is that that what you are telling me?"

Flora nodded. "Sorry. It's you own fault though."

"My fault?"

"Yes. You shouldn't have been hiding from Madam Hooch"

"That" I said, with venom in my voice, thinking of a certain Gryffindor Keeper I would be having words with "was not my fault."

"You look like you're going to kill someone again" Henry pointed out.

"Yes, Henry, yes I imagine I do"


	8. Detention

Chapter Seven

Day's passed, and somewhere between trying to dispel the rumours and struggling with the work, not to mention trying to work out practice times and strategies, I was trying to fulfil my urge to strange the Gryffindor Keeper. For once, however, he seemed to be keeping out of my way. So it was not until the evening we were due for detention that I finally saw him again. I was annoyed to notice he was looking a lot calmer than I was.

Madam Hooch marched us down to the Quidditch store room through the cool evening air. For once I wanted to talk to Wood, or rather yell at him. However, the presence of Madam Hooch was able to restrain me, and the walk was awkward and uneventful.

When we entered the store room Madam Hooch confiscated our wands, replacing them with polish and cloth. "I need not tell you" she added, as she pointed to the large pile of brooms, Quaffles and Snitches (we had mercifully been spared the bludgers) "that you shall conduct this punishment in silence". She settled herself in a chair and we settled down to work.

The seconds wove their way into minutes, which eventually became hours. I didn't know what was the worse punishment; the cleaning, from which my hands were calloused and raw, or the crushing awkwardness of the situation. Occasionally I caught Wood's eye, only to be met by a half-amused, half-frustrated smirk, and quickly I would withdraw my gaze, focusing my eyes, but not necessarily my attention, on the work at hand.

It was a mercy then, when Madam Hooch fell asleep. I heard her light snoring from behind me as I finished shining the handle of yet another Comet 120. Wood must have noticed it too, for a second later he broke the silence.

"I can't believe the school still has some of these" he said "some of this stuff in ancient"

"Well" I replied, sharply "not all of us can afford a Nimbus. Some people need these brooms." I was referring to myself primarily, for my first two years my father had been unable to afford a broomstick for me, so I'd spent my first two seasons on one of the schools old Cleansweep Threes. Looking back it was amazing we'd managed to win the Cup in my second year.

"Hey, don't look at me" Wood replied "I'm on a Comet 360."

"I wasn't talking about you" I shot back. I was being short-tempered but I couldn't help it. Eventually I was just going to snap.

Wood had noticed, he put down the cloth he was holding and looked over at me. "Ok seriously. I get all this Quidditch rivalry stuff, but what is with your attitude?"

"Attitude?"  
"Yeah. No offence but your acting like a stuck up cow."

"You know, Wood, I'm going to go right ahead and take offence"

"Ok, whatever. I just see what I've done to deserve all this."

"What you've done?" I had snapped "Let's recap shall we? You spy on my Quidditch try-outs in a deliberate attempt to psych me out. You then insist on coming to speak to me afterwards just long enough for us to have to hide under the stands, leading to detention and the whole school thinking I…we…."

I broke off at that point. I cast a quick glance over my shoulder to see if I'd awakened Madam Hooch with my outburst. Fortunately she still slumbered in her chair, while Wood was staring at me with an incredulous smile on his face.

"That is your problem? That the school think we're…"

"Fraternising? Yes." I interrupted, Henry's term felt particularly appropriate.

"Oh for God's sake" I was frustrated to see he was laughing "You're actually worried about that? People will have forgotten about that in a week."

"Not my team."

"Even your team. I don't think anyone believes it anyway to be honest. I mean, are you trying to insult me?"

"Insult you?" I asked, indignant

"Yeah. No offence Alvic, you're feisty and all, but I think I can manage a little better than you."

"I'm sorry" I had moved from annoyed to outrage "What? Do you think you're out of my league or something?"

"Just a little" his smirk was getting unbearable "I mean, come on, I am Quidditch Captain"

"So am I"  
"Oh yeah" he said sarcastically "all guys want headstrong, cynical, bossy Quidditch Captains. It doesn't work that way round Alvic"

"So what? I'm not good enough for you and your brainless friends. Listen to me Wood, I don't know what the fawning bimbos who you somehow attract say, but from where I sit you're obnoxious, obsessive and arrogant. Which is why these rumours piss me off so much, I hate the thought that people might think I've lowered my standards so much."

Wood was going to reply but at that point Madam Hooch jolted awake. She looked around the room at the pile of equipment in its centre and at the two of us, who sat glaring at each other with an intense dislike.

"You two can leave it there" she told us "I hope you've learned you lesson" she paused and examined us again "I don't know what you two are looking so unhappy about. This is far less than you deserve. Come on, back to the castle."

Wood and I trailed behind her on the path that led to the main hall. We didn't speak or even make eye contact for the entire journey. Madam Hooch was saying something about new models of goal posts which would be used in the league this year, but I wasn't listening, I was too busy seething.

When I hauled myself back into my dormitory I found Flora waiting for me.

"You have that look in your eye again." She told me as I walked in

"What look?"  
"That I-am-so-angry-I-could-explode look" she told me "you've been wearing it a lot recently, but it's looking particularly vehement today."

I sank down on my bed, and for the first time noticed the soreness in my arms and the inflammation on my hands.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened" I told her. Though even I had to concede that I wouldn't fool a toddler

"Of course you are. So what didn't happen?"

I knew it was pointless not to tell her, Flora knew me too well. She would worm it out of me somehow "Well" I began, still addressing the hangings over my bed "Wood and I didn't get into a highly personal and fairly intense fight for one thing"

"You confronted him about the rumours didn't you?"  
"Well obviously. I couldn't just let him get away with it."

"Get away with what? It was hardly his fault you ended up under the stands together."  
"Yes it was! He distracted me while I was clearing up."

"You know that's not a decent excuse. And besides, what was the point of confronting him. It's not like he started the rumours"

I looked over at her. "You know, you're not being very sympathetic.

"You don't need me to be sympathetic; you need me to be sensible."

"I guess so. Still you could try and pretend that I'm not a short-tempered moron."

"I'm not saying that. What was the argument about?"

"Well, it started when he said that the very idea that him and I were together was an insult."

"And you rose to the bait?"

"Well" Flora never failed to disarm me with her bluntness "yes. Because I don't take that kind of insult from anyone, least of all Wood."

"Why does it bother you? It's not like you care what he thinks."

"I know I don't. But still, an insult is an insult. And I don't care what Wood thinks, he'd be damn lucky to get a girl like me."

"That's the spirit" Flora said "But maybe you could just try to cool it for a while. No guys want a girl who's too hot-tempered"

I sat up at that "And what makes you assume I care what guys want? I'm me, I don't give a monkeys what they think"

Flora looked at my with unbearable pity "Riza, has is ever struck you that you seem to be permanently…well, single?"

"That's not true!" I protested "I went out with Charlie Weasley for a bit."

"You went on about one visit to Hogsmede in fifth year" she told me "that hardly counts."

I had to concede it was the truth. Still, the fact had never really bothered me. I had seen enough of the little teenage romances that played out, usually tragically, in front of me that I never had felt any urge to participate. I left that to people like Flora, who had broken up with long term boyfriend, Michael, a few months earlier, or to Henry, who, despite his protests, still pined after Helen.

Life was life, you couldn't worry about what you didn't have, you just had to live without it, and then if it happened it happened. There certainly seemed no real point in changing who I was just to turn into some lovelorn wanderer with a book of bad poetry and a pathetic look in my eyes.

I had no idea what kind of girl Wood thought was in his league, but I wouldn't have changed places with her for anything in the world.


	9. Three Conversations

_**A short and fairly uneventful chapter I'm afraid. Some conversations reflecting on recent events. I promise to upload a longer (and more dramatic) one soon!**_

_**Thanks to all reviewers and readers, as per. **_

Chapter Eight

The flurry of excitement from the first week faded, and soon I found myself in the familiar, almost comforting, chaos which was the Hogwarts first term. I couldn't remember the last time I had had more than five hours sleep a night. With Quidditch taking up most of my evenings (entirely my own fault, I had insisted on five practices a week to train the new team) I was forced to stay up until gone two almost every night, that didn't include the nights I had Astronomy, on those nights I could be up until as late as four, desperately clawing my way through the almost endless pile of work. As I looked at myself in the mirror to inspect the toll such a lifestyle was taking, I couldn't supress that flash of panic that was rearing its head. What was I going to do with my life?

The plus side of all this, however, was that I didn't have to deal with Wood, we were so preoccupied. He, like I, had to get his work done to, which meant he had thankfully stopped showing up at practices and the like, for the most part our interaction was limited to the hateful glares we gave each other whenever we shared a class or passed each other in the corridor. In fact, the only time I heard from Wood was a week or so after the detention, where an owl landed on my table at breakfast, a scrawled note clenched in its talons.

_Have you seen Malfoy's arm? A Hippogriff did it in Care of Magical Creatures. I'm going to buy Hagrid flowers._

_Wood_

I wanted to laugh, but something told me that Wood would be looking over at me so I pointedly discarded the letter and resumed the conversation I was having with Cho.

"What was that?" she asked me, looking at the letter I had tossed aside

"Nothing" I told her pointedly "how's your shoulder?"

Cho looked unconvinced but knew not to push it "I don't know yet. I reckon I'll be alright."

"At least Slytherin's seeker is injured too." I said, looking over to Malfoy who still had his arm bound.

"Malfoy's not injured" Cho said scornfully "I was in the hospital wing when Madam Pomfrey healed him. His arm's fine. He's just being a"

"Git" I suggested, stabbing at a piece of bacon aggressively

"It is Malfoy"

"It's probably a ruse by Flint. I've seen how hard his team has been practising"

"Minus Malfoy"

"Minus Malfoy" I agreed "he won't admit it, but he's terrified of Wood."

"Wood? Surely he's scared of the whole team?"

I felt a pang of embarrassment "yeah, sorry, I've got into the habit of referring to teams by their Captain."

"I see" Cho looked at the Hufflepuff table, "speaking of captains, Diggory's handsome isn't he?"

"Huh" I said eloquently, the question caught me by surprise "I guess so. In an obvious kind of way."

Cho looked confused "What?"

"Sorry, the rivalry clouds my vision, as it should yours. That's the guy you've got to beat to the snitch remember. So don't get distracted."

Cho just smiled at me "Wood's not bad looking either"

I looked at her seriously "Cho, believe me when I tell you that Wood is contemptible. Now could we please stop all this mindless chattering and talk about something of consequence. Like Quidditch."

Issues of consequence did enter my conversation a few hours later, during Charms. During which Flora and I were partnered to practice memory charms.

"You know" I said, as I practiced the wand movement again "one feels this class is a little counter-productive. If we do it right, we'll have forgotten how to do it"

"That's why we're practising on Goldfish."

"Ah yes, that noble creature renowned for its great memory. How are we meant to tell if it's worked?"

"You offer then food. If they remember they've already eaten then they won't eat again." Flora was speaking in her _rational _ voice. "It's simple marine biology."

"Maybe to you. All I can think is that I'm going to fail this subject because I have an exceptionally greedy goldfish."

"Stop complaining" Flora muttered, "there's something more important at stake than goldfish."

"Surely not?"

Flora glared at me "have you seen the Prophet today?"

I had to admit I hadn't. I'd been so busy recently that I hadn't had time to do anything that wasn't necessary to work, Quidditch or my survival.

"Anyway" Flora continued "It's about Black. He's been sighted near Hogsmede. Look."

I grabbed the paper she was offering me, scanning the front page "Known Death eater, murderer, dementor presence increased, Hogsmede sighting" reading out the words as they caught my eye. "Oh my God."

"That explains why the Dementors by the gate have been so restless." Flora said, lowering her voice as Flitwick passed

"I hate those things" I said, staring at my Goldfish, whom I was contemplating naming "but I guess if Black is nearby it's for the best."

"Yeah, and they're nothing to worry about. The ministry will control them."

"I trust the ministry to control the Dementors about as much as I trust this Goldfish to tell me if I've cast a memory charm" I replied "Dumbledore, however, I do trust. We're in Hogwarts, this is the safest place in the Wizarding World."

I was trying to convince myself, but even to me my words sounded hollow as I remembered that's what they said about Azkaban.

Henry caught up to me as I left Flora, who was heading, once more, to the Library.

"Have you seen.." He began as he reached me

"The prophet? Yeah. Flora just showed me."  
"I can't believe he's so close. I mean, what does he want here?"

As if on cue I saw a black haired third year with a familiar scar walk past us. "Potter" I said, as he left "It has to be. Wood's been given instructions to take extra precautions at practice."

"And we're back to Quidditch" Henry said, exasperated.

"I can't help it. In case you haven't noticed it's kind of a big part of my life right now."

Henry put a hand on my shoulder "I know, I just worry about you. You look like your about to collapse."

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine. Have you seen yourself lately? You look like a corpse. Seriously, you look absolutely terrible."

"Thanks Henry" I said sarcastically "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

Henry just laughed "Sorry, but I'm right you know. You don't look healthy."

"I never look healthy" I shrugged.

He smiled, but I caught the concerned look in his eye. "Are you coming to Hogsmede. They've just put the date of the first outing up. Halloween weekend."

"They're letting us go? What about Black?"

"I don't think they're too worried. There's a pretty strong dementor presence in the village at the moment. It's driving the locals crazy."

I thought of the misery I had felt on the Hogwarts' Express. "I know how they feel."

"It's necessary though" Henry pointed out "the guy broke out of Azkaban. He's dangerous."

"I can't be the only one a little disheartened by the fact that the things meant to be protecting us from him are the things he walked past to get out." I commented "What do you think they'll do if they catch him?"

"The Kiss I guess" Henry replied "makes you shudder just thinking about it. It's just not right."

"Yeah" I nodded "I'm not sure even Black deserves that."

A bell rang "Dammit. I'm late for Transfiguration" I muttered "I'll see you later" I called over my shoulders hurrying down the corridor.


	10. Hogsmede

Chapter Nine

It was Halloween. A close contender for one of my favourite days of year. While, when I was younger, I would have spent it up in my room with a copy of thriller and a book of ghost stories, at Hogwarts it was an excuse for the school to break out the pumpkins, create sumptuous food and for Peeves to let loose with whatever pranks he'd spent the year cooking up. Previous highlights had been throwing water over Filch while disguised as a suit of armour and making the aforementioned pumpkins chase first years down the corridors.

What made this Halloween even better was the fact it was a Hogsmede weekend. One could wander through the town, gorge on the offers at Honeydukes, shop for Peeves defence at Zonko's and, most importantly, visit the shrieking shack.

Which was what I was trying to persuade Flora to do. "Come on" I urged her, Henry beside me "It's Halloween. You have to come."

"No" she insisted "I don't like it."

"You're just scared"

"Of course I'm scared. It's the most haunted place in Britain!"

"Come on Flora" Henry grinned "I'll protect you."

"What about me?" I interjected with mock indigence

"Please, the ghosts are probably more scared of you. I heard what you did in Quidditch practice, Burrow looked quite shaken."

"I only threatened to hex the next person to drop the Quaffle."  
"It's not a threat if you actually do it." Flora pointed out. "Stretton's ears were twitching like crazy when he got the hospital wing."

"Ok, maybe I went a bit overboard. But I apologised, I even sent him flowers." I said, thinking of the carnations I had spent half an hour trying to conjure rather than explaining to the whole affair to Madame Sprout. "Now, can we please move away from this and talk about something more important. Like Flora going to the Shack."  
"I've told you, I'm not going." She said, heading back up the path "I'm going to meet some people in town."

I knew it was hopeless, we'd had the same argument every year since third year. "Fine, we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour."

"See you then."

"See you Flora." Henry called after her. He offered me his arm, "Shall we?"

I took it graciously, but not before I pulled my hat down over my, now numb, ears. "Why does it have to be cold here?" I grumbled.

"Oh stop moaning" Henry smiled at me "You know you love it here. Let's go look at the Shack."

We set off down the twisting path that led out of the town, towards the derelict building that crouched on the outskirts.

"Who do you think Flora's meeting?" Henry asked suddenly.

"What? Erm, I don't know. Just some friends I guess." I replied, caught out by the question.

"You don't think she's seeing a guy do you?"  
"Why would she be doing that?" Henry raised an eyebrow at me "Ok, silly question. But she hasn't mentioned a guy, so I don't know. Why do you care?"

Henry just shrugged "I don't really, I just thought it would be an interesting bit of gossip."

He didn't convince me, for a moment a pause hung in the air. Then, finally, Henry broke it.

"So how close shall we get?" he asked, motioning to the shack, we had reached the fence.

"Let's go in." I said, seized by a sudden daring.

"What?" Henry stared at me. "No one goes in!"

"Sounds like a challenge." A familiar voice said behind us. I whipped round, and saw Wood leaning casually against a fence post.

"Wood" I said, at once filled with an intense dislike.

"Alvic" he replied coolly "So did you mean it? Would you actually go in?"

I knew he was challenging me "Yes." I replied, trying to sound confident "Of course I would."

"Prove it" he grinned back, walking over to me, his eyes searching mine for a tell. "Or perhaps you're not as tough as you claim."

I didn't reply. I just started to climb over the fence.

"Riza! What are you doing?" Henry shouted at me.

I just grinned at him "Are you coming?"

"What? No. No I'm not. And neither should you. Get back here! What if Black's in there?"

I ignored him, and I had taken a few paces before I turned back to them. "What about you Wood?" I called to him "Or are you too scared?"

Wood smiled at me, but he seemed to have lost some of his bravado. "I'm a Gryffindor" he replied, climbing over the fence to join me "Bravery is what we do."

We looked into each other's eyes, knowing neither one of us could back out now. It was silent, except for Henry shouting at us that we were both crazy. I could barely hear him. All I could see was Wood, all I could hear was my heart beating.

"Let's go" I smiled wickedly at him, and I set off towards the shack.

"If you're not back in fifteen minutes I'm going to get Flitwick!" Henry called after us, but his voice fell, ignored on our ears.

Wood and I didn't speak as we got closer to the Shack. I didn't know why Wood wasn't speaking, but I knew that if I tried to speak my voice would crack and reveal the slow terror that was building in my stomach.

Finally we reached the door. Extending a shaking hand I tried the door. It was locked.

"Of course it's going to be locked" Wood muttered, he pulled out his wand "Alohomora" he whispered. The door creaked open.

"Ladies first" Wood smirked, gesturing towards the dark passage.

"How chivalrous" I said sarcastically, sweeping past him. Wood followed me, the door swung shut behind him. For a moment everything was dark, I grabbed my wand from underneath my coat. _Lumos_ I thought, and a pale bluish light fell over the floor in front of me. Behind me Wood did the same.

We stumbled along the passage way, our breathing heavy. Occasionally our hands would brush against each other, and neither would pull away, desperate for the comfort the human contact provided. My heart raced in my mouth, I seemed to have dropped my stomach somewhere back on the path.

At the end of the passage were two doors. "Left or right?" I asked Wood.

"Right" Wood said, "I like right."

I took the left door, behind me Wood sighed, but he still followed. I pushed the door open. This room had a window, and the pale winter light was streaming through dusty and torn sheets.

"Oh my God" I said as I entered, the shocked gasp I heard Wood emit told me he agreed with the sentiment.

Everything in the room was torn or shattered. Vast chunks had been taken out of the chairs and sofa, a table lay capsized in the centre of the room. It had been _mauled_ it was the only word I could think of. Smashed glass crunched under my feet. I suppose the room must have once been a living room, or a parlour or something. It must have been quite grand, now it just lay in carnage.

"What did all this?"

"The ghosts?" I suggested, "It is haunted after all."

"It doesn't look like ghosts, something _solid_ did this."

Henry's comment that Black might be here suddenly swam into my mind. I gripped my wand tighter.

The two of us stood there, surrounded by the destruction, and I wondered whether I was too scared to move. I certainly felt like I was rooted to the spot.

Suddenly I heard a smash. "Please tell me that was you." I said to Wood.

"Sorry" he said "I think that came from upstairs."

We looked at each other, suddenly we were running for the door, back along the black corridor, heading for the small patch of light which was our salvation. We ran, almost blinded by terror, until we were back at the fence. It was only then I noticed Wood had grabbed my hand. I stared at it. He dropped it quickly.

"Never again" I said, breathlessly.

"Never" Wood agreed "God, you're some girl Alvic."

I looked over at him, but his face revealed nothing. Suddenly he broke out in a grin. We've to be the first students to be that brave."

"Be that stupid, you mean" a voice interjected, I'd almost forgotten about Henry, who stood watching us, his mouth disapproving but his eyes smiling. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well, we heard one." I grinned back at him, but my heart was still racing. "It's weird in there. It's like you forget who you are."

"Well, you're definitely a pair of morons." Henry declared, looking the two of us over "you deserve each other." I gave him a warning look "Sorry" he continued "are we not allowed to joke about that yet?"

His words jerked me back to reality. A reality in which I was angry at Wood. It didn't help that Wood was not making this easy. I did my best to glare at him with contempt.

"Come on" I said to Henry "I need a drink."


	11. Halloween

Chapter Nine

The feast was, as usual, delicious. I let Henry fill Flora in on the details of my adventure inside the Shack, and instead occupied my mouth by cramming it with the delights the house elves had cooked for us.

"God" Penelope said, staring at me "How do you stay so skinny when you eat like that?"

I looked up at here, "Quidditch?" I managed to reply, manoeuvring the word out through a mouthful of mashed potato. Penelope just laughed and returned her attention to fluttering her eyelashes at our esteemed Head Boy, who sat proudly at the Gryffindor table, surveying the hall.

The feast passed joyfully, Henry had passed on the story of my adventure down the table, over desert I was bombarded with questions from excited first and second years, desperate to know what it was like. I stole a glance over at the Gryffindor table and saw, to my amusement, that Wood was having the same treatment. I don't know whether he sensed me looking at him, but suddenly he turned and caught my eye. He smiled at me and raised an exasperated eyebrow. I returned the smile, before remembering that I was supposed to be angry with him and quickly turned my head back to the eager faces that were staring at me.

The feast ended and Flora, Henry and I began climbing the tower to the common room. Suddenly, there was a great commotion on the floor below us, people were screaming, and frantic chatter rose up to our ears. Without thinking I pulled out my wand, and began charging back, towards where the noise was coming from.

I turned into the corridor that lead to the Gryffindor common room. It was a mass of people, all talking at once, pressed together in the narrow space. No one seemed to know what was happening. I tried to look over the crowd but, tall as I was, I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Percy passed me, I grabbed his arm.

"What's happening?" I said

He looked at me for a moment, before deciding I was worth talking to, "The Fat Lady's gone. Peeves said Black was here."

It was like the floor had fallen from beneath me. Black had, somehow, found his way into the castle. I forced myself not to panic. In the time I had taken to recollect myself, Percy had disappeared into the crowd, calling for Dumbledore.

Eventually Henry and Flora arrived behind me, panting. "What's going on?" Henry asked me between short breaths.

"Black's in the castle" I told him shortly, trying to keep my voice steady.

Flora let a gasp, and Henry put his arm around her comfortingly. "It's going to be ok" he said, in a voice which was almost convincing.

I nodded, not really listening. I was too busy watching the scene unfold around me. Dumbledore had arrived now, along with McGonagall and several other professors. They were talking urgently but I couldn't hear what was being said over the chaos which still occupied the hallway.

Suddenly Dumbledore's voice echoed out over the noise. "All students will return to the Great Hall while the castle is searched. Please try and remain calm"

Slowly, the crowd began to shuffle along the corridor. I was about to follow them when Percy grabbed my arm.

"Come on" he said "Dumbledore wants to speak with the prefects and captains."

I followed Percy into one of the classrooms where the rest of the prefects were still gathering. Dumbledore stood at the front, his face grave.

"As you probably know by now" he began "Sirius Black is believed to be in the castle. The students will sleep in the Great Hall tonight, it is my wish that you will supervise them while your teachers and myself search and secure the castle. I need not tell you that Black is highly dangerous and you should find a teacher if you believe anything to be amiss."

He dismissed us quickly, and began talking to Professor Lupin, who stood in the corner of the room looking even more pale and distressed than usual.

As I entered the Great Hall, I saw that the tables had been cleared away and in their place lay hundreds of sleeping bags. The room was awash with whispers. Percy gathered us in the corner of the room, outlining our shifts for the evening.

Having been told that I would be on duty by the main door from midnight to one, I settled down for a scant few hours of sleep, it felt like it had been mere seconds when Percy shook me awake.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. All was dark and quiet now, aside from the few trace whispers of the most determined students. I stumbled through the hall, trying not to trip over any bodies. At last I reached the door.

And saw the person I least wanted to see. "What are you doing here" I muttered to Wood, who was already stationed there.

"Well you didn't think you were guarding this alone did you?" Wood shot back.

I just sighed at settled myself on the floor next to him "Typical" I muttered.

"You look cold" Wood said, tossing me over a blanket. I took it gratefully, despite the vast number of bodies, the Hall still felt chilly. Well, it was November, and had been for all of two minutes.

"Do you want a drink" Wood asked, offering me a flask. I looked at it suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Firewhisky" he replied "don't tell Percy."

I wasn't sure if I should be drinking on the job, but between the Shrieking Shack and Black breaking into the castle my nerves were shot. I took a sip, recoiling as the bitter liquid flowed over my tongue.

Wood just laughed quietly and took a swig himself. For a while we sat there in silence, alternately drinking out of the flask.

"So" Wood said finally "I've been wondering. Why do your friends call you Riza?"

I almost laughed at the sudden casual conversation; it felt so out of place. "When I was young I couldn't pronounce Elizabeth, it's just what I called myself. It kind of stuck, even my dad calls me it."

Wood looked a bit uncomfortable, but asked the question anyway "And your mother?"  
"Oh, she went AWOL when I was a baby. I can't remember her" I shrugged "her loss I reckon"

Wood looked at me for the first time that evening "I'm sorry" he said, fidgeting slightly

"Why? It's not your fault."

"Do you miss her?"

"I don't know. I sometimes wonder what she's like, but I don't think that counts" my voice softened "my dad does though, I can tell."

That familiar silence fell, not awkward but still retaining an inexplicable tension. "Do you think they'll catch him" I said, drawing my knees up under my chin.

"I doubt it" Wood said "he'll be long gone by now, if he's got any sense."

I shrugged and placed my head against the wall. "I don't know whether that's comforting or not."

Another pause, longer this time. "You know what we could do" Wood began, causing me to look over at him suspiciously. He laughed at my expression and gestured to the ceiling "Stargazing!"

I stared blankly at him and tried not to laugh at his boyish enthusiasm. "Don't you get enough of that in astronomy?" I asked. Astronomy was one of two classes I had with Wood, the other was Transfiguration, we had a perfect record of ignoring each other in both.

"Nope" Wood said, lying down "I reckon I could stare at these every night of the rest of my life. It's the next best thing to flying."

"Oh really" I said, sardonically, but I too lay down on my back.

We stared up at the ceiling, a perfect replica of the completely clear night sky. "It's a full moon" I muttered

"Not quite" Wood corrected me "give it a couple of nights."

I returned my attention to sky, tracing familiar constellations. The sky was perfect, and you could almost feel the night air on your face . Out of corner of my eye I could just see Wood's outline, lying next to me. The only sound was the sleeping sighs of hundreds of students, all oblivious to the breath-taking beauty above their heads.

Eventually Wood broke the silence, "are you scared?" Wood said, without looking at me.

"Scared?" I asked, trying to be indignant but failing miserably "yes" I admitted "I am a bit scared."

"I don't blame you" Wood said "I'm scared too." I turned to look at him, through the darkness I could see that his face was focused and sombre, he was staring out over the sea of sleeping bodies his mouth set in a grim line.

I wasn't sure who took who's hand. All I knew was that for a moment we interlocked our fingers and stared at out into the inky blackness of the hall, trying to supress the terror that ebbed at the back of our minds.

"Hey" Wood smiled, removing his hand "watch this." He picked up his wand which had been resting beside him. With a lazy movement he flicked it through the air. Several red and gold sparks floated in front of us, then gradually began to form a shape.

"A Quidditch player" I smiled as the creation flitted in front of my eyes. I pulled out my own wand, and did the same out of a flurry of blue and silver sparks. We watched them dance in front of us, sending them through the hall, over the sleeping figures of the students. For a while it seemed like all the fear and the darkness and the evil of the world had been shut out, guarded by those two dazzling figures.


	12. Confrontation

Hi guys, sorry it's been a while! This chapter isn't as long as intended but I'd thought I'd upload something once it was chapter-ish lengh. A couple (more) canon characters appear here, I'm trying my best but sorry if they appear a little OOC.

Thanks to reviewers and readers! Enjoy.

Chapter Eleven

The oddest thing that came out of that night was the overwhelming sense that it had never happened. It seemed to have existed apart from all tangible space and time, and stood alone, a product of the fear that had seized the castle that evening. As the dawn turned into the morning and the students began to sweep out of the hall it seemed that both Wood and I knew one thing. Nothing Had Changed.

The reason of this could possible to do with Quidditch. Anything that had been floating around that evening had been put aside as the real world reminded us that beyond anything else we were rivals. The reminder was particularly strong for Wood, whose first match was approaching at rapid speed, and his mood wasn't being helped by the news, only a few days before the match, that they would be playing Hufflepuff instead of planned opponents Slytherin. I confronted Flint the day the news was announced.

"Flint" I said, in a steely voice. We were standing in the entrance hall, about to head into lunch

Flint stopped walking and turned to glare at me "What do you want?"

"Why aren't you playing against Gryffindor?" I knew it didn't really concern me, but somehow the unsporting quality of it still angered me.

"Our seeker. His arm's still injured."

"Oh don't give me that rubbish Flint" I snapped "it might have worked on Hooch but you aren't fooling anyone else. Malfoy's arm is fine."

Flint just shrugged "I don't see how what you think makes any difference Alvic" he sneered at me

"You don't want to play because you're worried the weather will ruin your chances." Flint just smiled smugly at me. He knew that no matter what I said, I couldn't actually do anything. I knew that too, it just wasn't stopping me getting annoyed.

"You disgust me Flint" I continued, practically snarling now "and if you want my advice, you'd be better off playing without your seeker. He's useless anyway."

Flint just gave me a pitying smirk and began to stalk into the Great Hall "you should be ashamed!" I shouted after him.

"I heard that" a cold voice said behind me, I turned to see the aforementioned Malfoy standing in the doorway, flagged by his two pet trolls.

"Oh it's you. How's the arm" I sneered.

Malfoy simply produced his wand, I looked at him coldly. "You're going to regret that comment" he said, stepping closer, and raising his wand in front of him. But before he had time to begin to speak the incantation, I had shouted "leviocorpus" and he was dangling from his ankle in the air.

His two cronies rushed forward. "I don't think so" I told them "not unless you want him to land on you." They stopped, and stood staring stupidly at the suspended Malfoy.

"Now, while your just hanging there" I said, beginning to circle the dangling body "maybe I should just let you in on a few facts. Number one, I will say whatever I want about you, I don't care who you or your daddy are. Number two, I know, and everyone knows, you're lying about your arm, and guess what, it's starting to annoy me. Number three, and this is the important one, you're a third year, I'm a seventh year. I'm Quidditch captain and even if I wasn't I'm still your superior. You better start showing some respect, or I'm going to show you precisely what we learn in NEWT Charms." I let him drop to the ground. "Got it?"

Malfoy hurriedly picked himself up. "My father will hear of this" he snarled at me

"I'm sure he will." I replied "Now, you better leave before I practice my transfiguration on you."

The three of them backed away down the corridor they had appeared from. Which was probably in their best interests as I been struggling with transfiguration recently and really had no idea as what they would have ended up as.

"Elizabeth Alvic!" I froze as the piercing voice of Professor McGonagall echoed behind me. "What do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be setting an example."

I turned meekly, and promptly withered under her gaze, I attempted to apologise but the words came out as a sort of squeak.

"You are not a prefect, you have no authority to deliver punishment of _any_ kind. Let alone magical" I shrunk down a little further in my boots.

"But" I began, no louder than a whisper

"But nothing." McGonagall continued, "Detention. Report to my office at 6pm tonight. I need not say I expected better of you."

She swept into the hall, leaving me standing there, six inches tall, but thankful no one had witnessed my chastising. Leonard squeaked on my shoulder.

"Fan-damn-tastic" I muttered to him. I didn't feel like lunch anymore, I had a pile of chocolate frogs back in my room that seemed much more appealing. Shuffling back towards the stairs I couldn't help thinking that this was the second detention I achieved on behalf of the Gryffindor keeper.

I returned to the common room and was almost halfway through my confectionary when Henry walked in.

"Healthy alternative" he said, raising his eyebrow at the packaging on my lap. "You weren't at lunch."

"It's comfort food." I said, pathetically "I have detention."

"Again? Riza we're a matter of weeks into term and you've already got two detentions. What did you do this time?"

I chucked a chocolate frog into his waiting hand and explained my run in with Malfoy and McGonagall.

"It's just unfair" I finished, "students jinx each other all the time."

"Yeah, but not in front of the teachers. Honestly Riza, what did you expect her to do? You know McGonagall, she's strict but she's not unfair."

"You know sometimes" I said, biting a frog's head off aggressively "sometimes, I would like friends who are capable of a little bit of pity."

"Riza, you are perfectly self-pitying enough as it is. You don't need me to help you."

"Just shut up" I snapped at him "I'm in a bad enough mood as it is without you pointing out all my flaws to me."

Henry seemed shocked by my outburst, his expression changed to one of concern and he came over to me. He placed his arm round my shoulder, I shrugged it off non-committedly.

"What's this really about Riza" he asked soothingly "it's not like your any stranger to detention. Come on, I'm sorry. You know you can talk to me." He put his arm back over my shoulders and this time I didn't push him away.

"I'm just stressed I guess" I told him "I mean, I've got Quidditch and work and I still have no idea what I'm going to with my life." I looked up at him "How do you stay so composed?"

"Natural charisma" he smiled at me, and as if to prove his point I smiled back. "You'll be fine" he told me "you're a Ravenclaw, how can you be anything but extraordinary."

I relaxed my shoulders, "you're right." I told him "I am just being self-pitying. How on earth do you put up with me?"

"Extremely strong medication. Come on, time for class. What have you got next?"

"Transfiguration. Which proves that life is not also unfair, it also has a morbid sense of humour"

Henry pulled me out of my chair, "Come on sunshine. No slowing now."

I followed him out of the common room, acutely aware of how lucky I was.


	13. Trophies

_**So it's been a while. A busy few weeks. Not going to lie, reviews are incredibly motivating and I find it hard to write without a little feedback….**_

_**But of course, no obligation. Many thanks to both reader and reviewers.**_

_**Quick reminder of who owns Harry Potter: Not me. **_

Chapter Twelve

That evening, after dinner, I made my way to McGonagall's office. She raised her head from a stack of papers as I entered.

"Ah, Miss Alvic" she said, her face stoic. "You will be serving your detention with Mr Filch tonight." I turned around to see the bulging face of Hogwarts' beloved care taker.

"You'll be polishing the silver in the trophy room." McGonagall told me, "leave your wand here. You can collect it when you return. Obediently I placed my wand, 9 ¾ inches Oak with Phoenix feather core, into her waiting hand. "Don't make her stay too late, Argus" she continued, and I swear I saw Filch's face fall at least a couple an inches. "It's not safe to have students wandering around after hours."

Filch muttered something that I couldn't quite catch but I was pretty sure I caught the word "Potter" being mentioned. He then turned to me and jerked his head, indicating for me to follow.

I walked silently behind him as we made our way through the corridors, occasionally I could catch Filch muttering under his breath. The most common topic of these ramblings seemed to be the general decline in discipline since "the old days." All the while Mrs Norris was watching me, her eyes boring into my skull. She looked rather hungry I reasoned, glad I had left Leonard back in my dormitory.

Filch opened the door to the Trophy room. "I'll come to collect you in three hours" he said nastily, opening the glass cabinet. "They better be spotless by then." He chucked a cloth and tube of polish at me "I'd get started if I were you."

I watched as he closed the doors behind him as he left, before turning to face the task ahead of me. Most of the Trophies were stained and dull and I wondered how I was going to get them cleaned in three hours without magic. One trophy in particular caught my eye, near the centre of the cabinet, and grinning at me, was the Quidditch House Cup. "Great" I muttered "that's very relaxing." Cursing myself and my own foolishness, for I knew that was why I was here, I set about my task.

Minutes passed, and eventually I supposed they had to turn into hours, still it was a surprise when I heard the door open behind me. It didn't feel like it had been three hours, in fact I guessed it had scarcely been one. I turned toward the door, my brow furrowed.

Standing there, and looking slightly taken aback by my presence, was Wood.

"What are you doing here?" he asked?

"Detention" I said bitterly, looking down at the half shining, half tainted Services to the School Award in my hand. "You?"

"No real reason" Wood said, unconvincingly, as he walked slowly into the room. "Just passing by."

"Of course you were." I said, returning to my work. "Who doesn't love a quiet evening in the Trophy Room?" I could tell he was slightly perturbed by my sarcasm "You're not stalking me are you?"

He gave a rather pitying laugh "Please Alvic, don't you think I have rather better things to do with my time. If you must know, I'm here to see this." He was pointing towards the Quidditch Cup which sat, newly sparkling, back in its case. "It looks new" he continued, considering it.

I gestured to the cloth in my hand, "Well obviously, I just finished polishing it."

Wood wasn't listening though; he was staring at the Trophy like it was the only thing left in the world, his reflection bouncing off the silver.

"Why do I get the impression this is a nightly thing for you?" I asked him, looking over his shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it" Wood said, ignoring me "I've tried to win this for six years. This is my last chance."

"It's just a cup." I pointed out, much as Quidditch was important to me I was finding it difficult to share in the almost godly devotion Wood was placing on it.

"You don't understand." Wood said, "You've already won the cup."

He was right, in my second year, just after joining the team; Ravenclaw had managed to somehow play our way to victory. It was back in the days when we had Dai Llewellyn as our captain. The same Dai Llewellyn who later became known as Dangerous Dai Llewellyn, captain of the Caerphilly Catapults. Even though it was several years ago now I still remembered the euphoria I felt when I held the cup. It was the feeling that had made each subsequent defeat bearable.

"What's it like?" Wood asked me "to win?"

I looked at him earnestly, "Honestly Wood?" I smiled "it's the best feeling in the world."

"I bet it is" he said, wistfully "So, why have you got detention?"

"Apparently I'm not allowed to doll out punishments."

"I see? Who was the victim?"

"Malfoy" I sighed, before continuing "who is fine by the way. I didn't do anything dangerous, just shook him up a bit."

Wood looked at me approvingly, "Good job. You heard that we're playing Hufflepuff now because of his arm?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to lie, that's partially why I did it."

"Oh Alvic" Wood said, mockingly "I'm touched."

"Not for you. Just because of the principle of the thing. I gave Flint a bit of an earful too. Didn't do any magic on him though because, frankly, he scares me."

"He's big fella, I'll give him that. Thick as a plank of wood though."

I laughed, but Wood's attention was already back on the cup. "You really want to win don't you?" I said, my voice quieter than I intended.

"More than you can possibly know"

"I won't make it easy for you."

"Alvic, I wouldn't expect anything less."

I was putting on the show of bravado that seemed to come naturally to me whenever I was around anyone to do with Quidditch, particularly Wood, but underneath it my thoughts were flitting through my mind with much less certainty. For all my fine talk, all my hours of stressing and longwinded complaints to Henry, I sensed that the passion Wood felt for that Cup, a cup I had polished with little more feeling than obligation, was something I couldn't match. I felt that in a fairer world Wood should have won it two years ago, and that whatever effort I was putting in to my captaincy, I wasn't sure I could match the passion, the longing, I could see in his eyes when he stared at the trophy. But what was I to do? I couldn't just let him win, my pride wouldn't allow me, and I wasn't going to be the first Ravenclaw captain in living memory to lose every match in a year. And besides, I knew that Wood would kill me if I tainted his victory by lazy playing. There was only one option, I would do my best and put faith in that old mantra that the best man wins. And if that best man happened to be me? Well, the world was never fair.

"I'm nervous, Alvic" he told me.

"That's pretty standard isn't it?"

He shrugged "I guess, but my team aren't. They don't see Hufflepuff as a threat."

"If it's any consolation" I told him "you do have the stronger team, from an objective viewpoint."

"Maybe you're right. I just feel like something's going to happen. Like a bad omen."

"You're beginning to sound like Trelawney. Next thing you know you'll be predicting my death."

"Well, I don't need to be psychic to tell you that we are going to kill you on the Quidditch pitch this year."

"Keep dreaming pretty boy" I snapped at him, my previous empathy vanishing as blinding competitiveness and rivalry took over.

"Pretty boy?" Wood laughed "I'm flattered."

I glared at him, distinctly unimpressed "It wasn't a compliment. It's meant to be an insult of sorts."

_Pretty boy? _I asked myself _Where did that come from?_ Wood was smirking at me, at last distracted from the trophy cabinet. His eyes seemed to be sizing me up with interest.

"I better be going"

"Yes" I said shortly "You'd better."

Another laugh "Always a pleasure talking to you, Alvic. And I don't mean that as sarcastically as you think I do, although, perhaps it's still not quite a compliment. Not like pretty boy." He raised an eyebrow at me.

I through my cloth at him "Get out" I said, losing my patience.

"Goodnight Alvic" He made towards the door.

"Wood" I called after him, a little defeated "Good luck against Hufflepuff. And I mean that less affectionately than you think I do."

"I bet you do Alvic. I bet you do."


	14. Another Lifetime

_**A nice long chapter for you today. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Many thanks to all readers and reviewers.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter. **_

Chapter Thirteen

The day of the first Quidditch match of the year dawned. Although if there had been a sunrise that morning it was hidden behind the torrential rain that had started during the night and showed no sign of letting up. For a second I smiled thinking of how soaked Wood was going to get, before remembering that he probably wouldn't notice, I however, would be standing in the weather for however long this match was going to take. If I felt sorry for anyone though, it would have been Diggory and Potter, just spotting the snitch, let alone catching it, was going to be nearly impossible in this weather.

It was the first breakfast in over a week where Wood and I didn't catch each other's eye. Instead he sat at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his teammates. When he wasn't urging them to eat, touching nothing himself of course, he was staring into the middle distance with a vacant expression on his face. I could guess that behind his eyes he was playing through every possible scenario, every shot at goal and was trying not to think about the worse case scenario.

"Why are you staring at Wood?" Henry asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm not staring" I replied, perhaps a little defensively "I'm just thinking that that's going to be me in a matter of days really."

Henry nodded slowly, but he still had an insufferable smile on his face. Fortunately, he was prevented from further speculation by Flora.

"Do we have to go to the Quidditch today" she said, gesturing to the ceiling which was a violent, stormy grey. Henry and I stared at her.

"Are you _mental_" Henry gaped at her. "Of course we're going."

"But Ravenclaw aren't even playing. And we've barely started on charms."

"Hey!"

"Sorry" she corrected herself "you haven't started at all Riza. You see my point."

"I have to go." I told her "It's my duty."

"And I deserve the break" Henry said "I can't remember the last time I spent my free time doing something fun."

"Standing in the rain is fun?"

"Its _Quidditch" _we said simultaneously. Flora shook her head defeated.

"Ok, fine." Flora said "but you won't hate me if I don't do will you? I could really use this time in the library."

I was going to protest but Henry beat me to it. "That's fine Flora. We'll let you know how it goes later on."

Flora smiled at him gratefully before turning to me. That was the thing about Flora, she had this chronic fear of letting people down. I knew that if I wanted to I could make her come with us with just a word, but I just shrugged.

"Thanks" Flora grinned and stood up, grabbing a slice of dry toast as she went. "I'll see you guys later", and with that she hurried out of the hall.

I placed my head on the table. "Everyone's so committed" I moaned into the wood.

"Feeling guilty?"

"Feeling helpless."

Our conversation was halted however by the departure of the two Quidditch teams, this was the unofficial signal that it was time to head down to the pitches.

"Got your brolly?" Henry asked me

I tapped my coat pocket, "yup"

Cramming the remnants of our breakfast into our mouths, we made our way out of the hall. Despite the rain nearly the whole school was making their way towards the pitch, covering themselves with whatever they could find. The wind whipped the rain around my face so, in spite of my umbrella, by the time I reached the pitch my skin was soaked and my hair curled dejectedly around my face. Henry and I jostled our way along the benches, finding a seat in the Ravenclaw section. Pulling my scarf up to my eyes, I settled in for the long haul. Thanks to the weather it was going to be a long match.

I saw, rather than heard, the cheering begin as the two teams made their way onto the pitch. Any noise the crowd made was drowned out by the deafening wind. I applauded my hardest, but the sound barely travelled the short distance to my ears before it was whipped away.

"I'm surprised they let us play in this" I shouted to Henry.

"Imagine what would happen if they tried to call it off" he yelled back "they'd be uproar. The baying masses must have their sport!"

"Who are you calling a baying mass?"

Henry laughed soundlessly and directed his attention to the pitch. Wood and Diggory were shaking hands. Diggory, cordial as ever, was smiling politely, but Wood looked like his face had been petrified. He simply gave a curt nod. Then the whistle blew, or at least I assume it did, because the players soared into the air.

Despite, or perhaps because of, the weather it was an exciting match. The awful conditions were affecting both sides, and the chasers were finding it difficult to hold on to the slippery Quaffle. It meant there was substantial amount of interception and it was only Wood's nearly impossible saves that was keeping Gryffindor ahead. He had just pulled off yet another spectacular move when he called for a time out.

As the two teams huddled together on the pitch, I turned to Henry.

"Wood's really good."

"Admiration for Oliver Wood?" Henry stared at me with mock incredulity "Who are you and what have you done with Riza."

"Shut up" I said, lightly elbowing him "It's just a fact. I could say the same thing about Potter, or Johnson or…"

"Or the whole team."

"Exactly. Seriously, how am I meant to beat them?"

"I think" Henry said, placing an ice cold hand on my sodden shoulder, "you just have to do your best."

"Spoken like a true diplomat."

"Well, I try."

The game had restarted, and the first thing I noticed was the nigh miraculous improvement in Potter's performance. Where before he had been flying round like a headless chicken, he now seemed miles more competent.

The weather however, was getting worse. It was now so dark I could barely see the players, and forked lightning was striking dangerously close. This match needed to end quickly, before someone got hurt. It was a relief then, when Diggory suddenly started soaring with real purpose towards the centre of the pitch. Potter, who seemed distracted, was prompted by Wood's cry and began streaming towards the same point. The crowd held its breath with excitement, when suddenly and eerie chill fell over the pitch, followed by a familiar cold.

I gasped, at least a hundred dementors had filed onto the pitch, and stood staring up at the players, all who were suspended, stationary, having forgotten all about the game. Misery rose inside my stomach and up in my throat and threatened to choke me. Some people were crying, I almost went the same way, but Henry and placed his arm round me and was clinging to me for comfort.

Suddenly, there was a scream. For a moment the spell was broken, I looked up to see Potter falling through the air. I could barely watch as he plummeted towards the ground.

Dumbledore was out of his seat in an instant hurrying towards the pitch. A Patronus burst from his wand, sending the dementor scattering back to where they came. I had never seen him look so angry, it was terrifying. He slowed the falling figure of Potter, who sailed to the ground. Members of the staff held the crowds back as Dumbledore rushed towards the fallen boy.

I turned my attention to the players, and there, floating above the scene, a look of horror on his face, was Cedric Diggory. A small golden ball beating its wings against his fist.

After returning to the castle and a warm shower and a change of clothes, I headed back down to the pitch. Henry had offered to accompany me but I could tell that he was shaken by the morning's events, and his herbolgy essay was calling to him. So I set out into the, now only slightly drizzling, rain to inspect the equipment. It had been a habit of our previous captain to make sure that everything was in good working order after a Quidditch match and with nothing else to do that afternoon, except a mountain of working I was determinedly ignoring, it seemed a good a way as any to pass the day.

I picked my way over the pitch, I could still see the muddy outline in the ground from where Potter had fell. I wondered if he was ok. I'd heard his broom had been destroyed by the Whomping Willow, a tragedy in principle, I admitted, but at the same time a huge advantage for us. Skilled as she was, I wasn't quite sure how Cho was going to outfly a Nimbus 2000.

As I passed through the door that lead to the changing rooms and equipment locker, I heard an unexpected noise. I was sure that someone was running the showers. But that was nonsense, it had been at least an hour and a half since the match was over. A shudder of fear swept over me as I remembered how the Dementors had come to the pitch earlier today. _Since when did dementors take showers? _I chastised myself, nevertheless I pulled out my wand.

Following the sound I rounded a corner and there, to my utter surprise, was Wood still sitting, fully clothed, underneath a powerful shower jet. He looked thoroughly miserable.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted, running towards him. The water that was beating down on his was ice cold. "You got a death wish or something?" There was no reply. "For God's sake!" I was trying to drag him out from under the water, but it was proving difficult. I decided to rethink my strategy.

"Wood" I said, with a diplomacy Flora would have been proud of "I understand your upset, but you need to get out of this shower, you can't do anything if you're dead from Hypothermia."

Wood looked up at me mournfully "we lost Alvic."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. But this is ridiculous!" I took his arm again and this time he allowed me to lift him to his feet. I laid my hand against his cheek.

"You're freezing" I told him. "Look, get dry and put on some new clothes alright. I'll wait for you outside."

I took Wood's slight nod to indicate obedience and sat down on the floor in the corridor. _So what? Are you Wood's personal therapist now?_ I asked myself, wondering how I got myself into this mess. Part of me wanted just to go back to the castle and leave him to take care of himself, but I knew I couldn't do that. Irritating as he was Wood was clearly in need of a bit of companionship right now, and it had apparently fallen to my unhappy lot to bestow such companionship. _I hope you're watching this Karma. I'm expecting a bloody big pay out. _

Minutes later Wood emerged, his lips were still tinged a slight blue but overall he looked a lot more healthy. I chucked him my coat as he sat down beside me.

"Shouldn't I be the one offering my coat to you?" he asked me, without much humour.

"I didn't decide to sit in ice cold water for an hour" I shot back "Seriously. What were you thinking?"

"We lost."

"Ok, so you lost. It was hardly your fault. I mean, the Dementors, Potter falling off his broom, I'm sure you can ask for a rematch if it bothers you."

He shook his head, "No, Diggory caught that snitch before Harry fell. I won't ask for a rematch, I don't do dirty tactics. Not like Flint."

"Very honourable of you."

"It just frustrates me, I mean, that cup should have been ours two years ago, but between that Potter and Quirrell thing, and that Chamber of Secrets stuff…" he trailed off.

"Chamber of Secrets stuff" I echoed with amusement "nice to know that your viewing these things with their proper gravity." A small smile spread over Wood's face and I took it to mean I was making progress. "Look" I continued "You know that my pride forbids me from saying that you have the strongest team this year, but let's just say, if I was an objective viewer, that might, hypothetically, be the viewpoint I possibly took."

"Really?"

"Hypothetically. This is one match, that certainly doesn't mean you're out of the running for the cup. I mean, after we beat you then obviously…." I trailed off.

"As if" Wood scoffed, but he smiled all the same. "Why you doing this Alvic?"

"Because if you'd stayed in those showers any longer you were never going to be fit to play, and I don't want to miss out on my chance of humiliating you."

"Thanks" said Wood, and it sounded sincere. "I better go see how Potter's doing."

"Yes, I think you'd better."

Wood went to go, but as he reached the door he turned. "Look" he said, and for the first time he seemed a little _awkward. _"What I said last time we were here, on that detention." I looked up, a little surprised, "I take it back, that or I didn't really mean it in the first place. You're alright Alvic. If we weren't rivals perhaps we could even be friends."

"In another world."

"In another lifetime."


	15. Ravenclaw v Hufflepuff

_**Hi there, sorry it's been a while but I've been a bit preoccupied with my birthday and of course the last Harry Potter film. I am not ashamed to admit I cried my eyes out. I have made up for the delay with another long chapter so enjoy! **_

_**Many thanks to readers and reviewers **_

Chapter Fifteen

The thing was, I reasoned to myself over lunch a few days later, was that it was all very well having a pretty game changing conversation with someone, but if you weren't around to act on said conversation then eventually things would just reset themselves. This, I figured, was what was happening slowly between Wood and I. It wasn't that we were consciously ignoring each other, well I wasn't, I couldn't really speak for him, it was the fact that since their defeat Wood had withdrawn back into himself. I heard from my few acquaintances in Gryffindor that he went straight from lessons back to his Quidditch pitch model, spending hours agonising over tactics and working through every possible points margin. It was no wonder I hadn't seen him, he didn't even seem to be in the dining hall anymore.

As for me, well I was preoccupied with the upcoming match against Hufflepuff. Their shock victory over Gryffindor had unnerved me and I too was spending most of my time huddled up in the common room or dragging my team out to yet another early morning practice. Between late nights doing work and five am starts I was beginning to look like an Inferi. It had become so bad that people I barely knew were starting to ask me if I was feeling alright. Madame Pomfrey had at one point physically dragged me to the hospital wing for a check up, before concluding that there was nothing physically wrong with me, I was just overstressed and under-slept.

However bad I was looking, though, was nothing compared to Lupin. I swear the man was the living dead. Even when he wasn't away on his regular bouts of illness he looked like he was about to collapse. Nevertheless, he remained the best DADA teacher we'd had in memory. He was practical too, after the incident at the Quidditch match he had accelerated the course, seventh years were now learning to summon a Patronus. It was all very cool, or it would have been if I had managed to produce anything more than a pathetic grey wisp of smoke.

Patronesses and Pomfrey, however, would have to wait. I had a match to win. And, as I stared across the pitch during, yet another, training session, I felt the first glimmer of hope. Somewhere along the line I'd managed to find a team who were actually…_good._ Better than good. It had taken some time I admitted but at last I'd managed to get my fellow chasers to work as a unit, at last Samuels and Inglebee were learning the meaning of accuracy, Page was finally having the confidence to go for the trickier saves and Cho, well Cho had shaken off her injuries and was back to her usual high standard. I felt like it was three years ago again, and that the Ravenclaw team really was a force to be reckoned with.

However, when the morning of the match finally arrived it was like I had left all my confidence back in bed. I sat, nearly motionless in the Great Hall, staring at my breakfast. The rest of the team sat around me, talking nervously. It was a couple of moment before I noticed Leonard brushing down my arm, clutching a small note in his mouth, the edge of which was slightly chewed.

"Who gave you that?" I said, taking it off him "You're not an owl." Leonard gave me a reproachful look, which I took to imply that he was better than any owl. I rewarded him with a bit of toast, well, I wasn't eating it, and turned my attention to the hastily scrawled message.

_Just so you know, you'd better win today. Preferably by 200 points.  
Good luck._

_Wood._

I tossed the note to the side petulantly. I might have been more inclined to be appreciative had I not been perfectly aware that the reason Wood was supporting me was because if we lost today Hufflepuff would but placed firmly in prime position for the cup and Wood could bid sayonara to any fond dreams of Quidditch glory. Still it was nice to know that we would have the Gryffindor supporters on our side.

My watch beeped, time to go. "Come on guys" I said, standing up "let's do this."

My team filed out behind me, and on the other side of the Hall I noticed Hufflepuff do the same. Diggory and I met by the entrance. I gave him a forced sort of smile.

"Better weather than last time" I said, as we filed down to the pitch.

"Much, and hopefully no dementors this time either."

"I hope not. That was horrible."

"Yeah."

Conversation petered out then and I pretended not to notice when Diggory dropped back to, I assume, catch Cho in conversation. I hoped she would have the will power to stay focused.

At the changing rooms the teams went their separate ways. Diggory caught my arm as I went to go through the door. "Good luck" he smiled at me.

"Yeah, you too."

In the changing room Cho and I headed into the girl's section. "How's your arm?" I asked her, pulling my blue and bronze Quidditch robes over my vest top.

"Fine" she replied, "better than fine."

"Glad to hear it. This is just a thought though. Less flirting with the Hufflepuff seeker might be useful"

Cho had just finished fixing her shoulder guards and left, muttering something about "less flirting with the Gryffindor keeper". Which was ridiculous, I hated Wood.

Or did I? If I was honest with myself our behaviour towards each other had been, well, amicable. Or at least not filled with the loathing that had been hanging around a few weeks ago. _What are you doing? _I told myself, _You're about to play your first ever match as Ravenclaw captain and you're thinking about Wood? Get a grip. _

I finished strapping on my gear and headed out to the main changing room, where my team were sitting patiently waiting for me to talk to them. _Oh crap_ I thought, _I haven't prepared anything. _Still, I had to say something, taking a deep breath I began my first ever pre-match pep talk.

"Right guys" I began, trying to stop myself from croaking "I know this is the first school Quidditch match for a lot of you, but you have to believe me that you are all excellent players. It doesn't matter how many people are watching you, how much is at stake or what's being shouted from the crowds, nothing, I repeat, nothing can take away the talent I've seen you all display over the past few weeks. We are a new team, I admit, but that means that these guys have no idea how we fly and I am telling you, I am promising you, that we will blow their minds!"

There was a small smattering of applause, and I could see, or at least I thought I could see, some confidence come into the eyes of the players.

"Let's rock this bitch" I grinned.

Feeling more empowered than I had been in weeks I headed out to the pitch, my team were following behind me and as I stepped out and my robes whipped out behind me, and the deafening roar of the crowd hit my ears I felt something that I thought I would never really feel. Pride.

I strode to the centre of the pitch, where Madame Hooch was waiting for me. I forced myself not to look at the stand, not to make eye contact with the opposing team, I just stared straight ahead and set my mouth in a grim line. The time had come.

I shook Diggory's hand, painfully aware that my palms were sweating profusely. I mounted my broom, the whistle blew, fourteen brooms shot into the air.

And suddenly there was no time left for panic, no spare moments in which I could remember what was at stake, everything just came down to the roar of the crowd and that almost instinctive knowledge which came from love of the game. So much rested on my shoulders, but at that moment, I couldn't feel any of it.

The Quaffle was released, I tracked its path and urged my broom forward, with a grunt of satisfaction I caught it beneath my elbow. The match had begun, Ravenclaw in possession.

I swept down the pitch, behind me I could part see, part sense, the Huffelpuff chasers closing in behind me. I pushed forward a few more metres, watching as the goal posts grew large in front of me. Then, as I was surrounded, I dropped out of the formation, passing the Quaffle to Stretton, who streaked off in front of me. I dashed after him, ready to retake possession if need be. I bit my lip as a bludger hurtled towards him, but somehow he dodged it and before I even realised what had happened I could hear Lee Jordan announcing to the crowds that Ravenclaw had taken the lead.

That rather set the tone. I don't know whether it was the fact the crowd was almost certainly on our side, or simple good luck, but we dominated the match. Inspired by the early lead my team were giving performances which far excelled the ones that had appeared in training. And I, inspired by them, was flying and playing better than I had for years. After half an hour we were leading ninety points to twenty, and four of those goals had been scored by yours truly.

And as we spiralled across the pitch by the goal posts, above us I knew that Cho was desperately searching for the snitch. I could see her, angling her broom this way and that, craning her neck for the sight of fluttering gold. Somewhere, unseen to me, I knew Diggory was doing the same.

There was nothing I could do though, catching the snitch was Cho's problem, I had my own. Turning away from the scene above my, I resumed my attention on the Quaffle.

Then, ten minutes later, I heard a cry go up from the crowd. A deafening, crazed cry which could only mean one thing; someone had caught the snitch. I almost didn't want to look, I turned my face slowly to the sky, and the sight nearly made me fall from my broom. For there was Cho, a grin stretched over her face and the snitch clasped in her fist.

"Ravenclaw win 240 points to 30!" The megaphone blasted out over the pitch. I looped the loop, shouting with joy. We'd done it. Heck, I'd done it. Whatever happened now I wouldn't be remembered as the worst Captain in Ravenclaw history. I drew my team into a group hug, barely feeling the ground beneath my feet.

As I made my way out of the stadium I found Wood waiting. To my complete astonishment to pulled me into an incredibly awkward, for my part anyway, hug. "Thanks" He said simply.

On a normal day, a day were the sky didn't seem lighter and the sunlight didn't seem that much warmer, I would have told him quite plainly that what Ravenclaw did, and what matches we won, and by what points margin, had absolutely nothing to do with anyone not on the team, least of all _him._ However, today the smile was stuck firmly on my face and was not moving for anyone. So I simply shrugged him off and gave him a slightly reproachful smile before heading back up to the castle.

There was a party that evening in the Ravenclaw common room. It was the first night in weeks that I hadn't spent the early hours of the morning hunched over my books. So what if I had another 12 inches of parchment to write for Professor Vector before tomorrow? Tonight I had earned my celebrations.

And it was quite the celebration. The Weird Sister's blasted through the tower, forcing even the most diligent and hardworking Ravenclaws (read Flora) to abandon their studies and join with the festivities. Everywhere there was loud chatter, dancing and the occasional bout of a Quidditch chant. Every so often either I, or one of my teammates, would be hoisted up in the air on a chair leading the common room to erupt with yet more cheering.

There was however, a small interruption, and this came from the sound of somebody knocking at the door. "Someone's got the riddle wrong!" Henry shouted above the crowd, which promptly started up some good-natured mockery of the unseen victim.

"Who is it?" I called through the door, and received a most unexpected reply.

"It's us" came the voice of either Fred of George Weasley. I could never be sure who.

"The Weasley Twins?" I called back

"The one and only. Get out here Alvic."

Casting a puzzled look back at Henry I opened the door. And there, sure enough, were the twins, grinning at me with a glee I found somewhat unnerving.

"What do you two want?" I asked, suspicious.

"We have come to bring your little party a present" Said one, I think it was Fred.

"As a thank you for putting Hufflepuff back in their place."

"And getting you guys back in the game." I finished.

"Partially, it's also to make up for when we have to knock you out of the competition."

"Charming. What's the present?"

"All in good time" the twin who was possibly George said, "we've got to pick up another passenger first."

They started to move back down the corridor, I followed them tentatively. "Seriously guys" I whispered, as we tiptoed down the corridor "we're going to get caught."

"We have our methods" Fred smiled cunningly, and as he did so I could have sworn I saw him shoving a piece of parchment back into his pocket.

We headed down through the castle, pausing occasionally when told to. We seemed to be heading into a part of the castle I didn't recognise, eventually we rounded a corner and there stood, as I was almost beginning to expect, Wood, standing in front of what was undoubtedly, a dead end.

I almost turned to go there and then. "Is this some kind of joke?" I said, irritably. All that this corridor contained was a large painting of some fruit.

"Oh yee of little faith" George smiled, and he walked up to the painting.

"You'll like this" Wood grinned, evidently very pleased with himself. I just grunted noncommittally.

To my astonishment however, the pear on the painting began to giggle, not so unusual in itself, but the door swung open revealing.

"The kitchens" I breathed, "Oh wow."

"We thought your party might be a little, well, underfed" Wood smiled, holding the painting open for me as I clambered through.

We spent almost half an hour in the kitchens, during which time I gathered up all the delicacies I could laden myself with. I loathe to admit it but I actually had a pretty good time on my little adventure. Say what you like about the intelligence and arrogance of Gryiffindors, they're actually pretty good company, and I was almost sorry when we reached the Ravenclaw common room.

"I can't actually let you in to join the party you know" I said to the three of them as we stood outside the doorway. "You not being Ravenclaw's and all."

"Don't worry" One of the twin's grinned, gesturing to numerous treats he held, "we have some plans of our own."

They head off back down the corridor, Wood however lingered a little longer. "You did well today" he said, after a pause.

"Erm, thanks." I replied, "I'm guessing this kitchen excursion was your idea"

"Was it a good idea?"

"I suppose so."

"Then it was definitely mine. All my ideas of good."

I wasn't quite sure what to say to that, I just shook my head incredulously and turned towards the entrance.

"Night Alvic" I heard Wood say behind me.

"Night Wood" I turned to reply, but he had already gone.


	16. Not in a Million Years

_**Apologies for the wait, but it is because this is a very long chapter (for me anyway) so I hope you forgive me.  
Since I've been asked, there is a plan in the back of my mind to take Riza's story further. This story itself will wrap up sometime in the summer after they leave school (maybe later depending on pacing and the like) There will then be a sequel which will detail what happens over the next few years, focusing especially on what happens to everyone when Voldemort returns. **_

_**Love to all readers and reviewers**_

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning, dizzy from tiredness and left over excitement from the previous night, I finally turned my attention to the work which had been stacking up over the previous weeks. With only a week before the end of term, and a strong desire to survive until Christmas, the moment had come to make up for lost time. So in a move which issued incredulous looks from the rest of the team, Quidditch practices were postponed until next year.

"I think you're making the right decision" Flora told me as we wandered down to breakfast, "You look terrible."

"Do I?" I said flatly, "thanks for pointing that out. You're the first one."

"Sorry" she said, "All I mean is that you could do with the break."

"Hmm, if you call a term's worth of essays a break? Why did I take so many NEWTS?"

"You couldn't decide between Ancient Runes and Astronomy, so you decided to take both, if I recall."

"Well I didn't know I would be Captain then did I?"

"True, which brings me back to my original statement, you're making the right decision."

"You're right" I sighed "I'm going to put my head down this weekend, just me, the library and a pile of parchment."

"Hey" Henry burst over to us, putting his arms on each of our shoulders and pulling us towards him "Have you seen. We've got a Hogsmede visit this weekend!"

"Brilliant" I grinned, "I need to get out of the castle."

Flora shot me a meaningful look, "Riza…"

I tried to make my eyes be as endearing and pitiful as possible, "But I need to go, I have so much Christmas shopping…I only want an hour, then I head back to my books like the diligent and overtired Ravenclaw that I am."

Henry laughed and Flora just shook her head, "alright" she said, "an hour. I'm doing this for your own good you know."

"I'm well aware of the fact. Where would I be without you eh?"

"I shudder to think."

"Ok" I gathered some toast into my hands, "it is a Sunday afternoon, and I have nearly a metre of essays to write. I am going to the library, possibly to perish."

"If you're not back by dinner we shall come an save you" Henry replied, his eyebrows slightly raised in amusement.

I set off towards the library, the bag carrying my books slammed into my back on every step, a hollow reminder of the day ahead of me. I chomped on my toast nonchalantly, contemplating my position.

I had won my first Quidditch match as captain, from now on only two things could happen. I could lead my ragtag team to final victory and spend an immortal life engraved in silver, or I could slip away into anonymity , another passable Ravenclaw captain, free to go off and make my name somewhere else. It was a relief to know that I would be happy with either conclusion. When I had first received that letter all I had feared was complete humiliation, and now here I was, exhausted and haggard admittedly, but at least I had fulfilled my basic expectations.

I stumbled into the library, settling myself in my usual spot, the window overlooking the black lake. The clock above me read 9:30. With a grim purpose I opened my first textbook.

I was surprised how quickly the hours passed, I had spent so long struggling against my work that I had forgotten how much I enjoyed it, there had to be a reason, after all, that the sorting hat had so briskly cried "Ravenclaw!" when it had touched my head all those years ago. Essays, though they made my hand cramp, were written with relative ease, the half caught facts from sleepy lessons somehow remembered, and forcing themselves to the front of my mind.

It was a shock then, when I felt Henry's hand on my shoulder. "As promised, we have come to rescue you. Well I have, Flora has a prior appointment."

"What time is it" I started, my voice distorted from so many hours of staying silent.

"Nearly eight" Henry replied, "you've been here for almost twelve hours. I'm impressed."  
"So am I" I said, leaning back and surveying my desk "clearly I've been on a bit of a roll."

"Indeed, although if you'll forgive me, it has not benefited your features, you are, as ever, looking a little living dead. How much work did you get done?"

"Well, I'm mostly up to date, but I still have my Ancient Runes translation, and of course whatever work we get set this week. Fun times all round."

"Come on, let's get out of here. Fancy a game of Gobstones?"

"No offence Henry" I said, letting out a huge yawn "but I think I need an early night."

I returned to my dormitory, slipping out of my jeans and shirt and into my pyjamas. I was asleep before I hit the pillow.

A week later I was preparing to go to Hogsmede, wrapped up in an oversized jumper and scarf, I was amazed to see the difference a week of decent sleep had made. Gone where there nearly black circles beneath my eyes, gone was the wan complexion. Instead, I had to admit, I was looking what could almost be described as my old self. And I could tell that others had noticed the difference, or rather they had stopped noticing. I was no longer looked upon with concern or pity, and Madame Pomfrey seemed to have become a lot less edgy about me. True, work was still piling up around my ears, but at least now I had some time to do it in.

I met Henry and Flora by the entrance. "Just an hour" Flora reminded me.

"Are you just staying for an hour?" I asked with mock petulance.

"No, but I don't have as much work as you, I also have more presents to buy."

"True enough."

"Enough of this natter" Henry interrupted, "we'll miss the carriages"

Hogsmede was beautiful in the snow, and snow there was, packed up around your ankles as you struggled through the town's white streets. The three of us struggled forward, clinging to each other for support on the icy roads.

"I'll go in here" I said, stopping at the most dull looking bookshop on the street "to get father a present. Where shall I meet you?"

Flora and Henry exchanged questioning looks, "Three Broomsticks" Henry asked, and I got the impression the question was directed more at Flora than at me.

"Sounds good" Flora smiled back ,and again I felt like she wasn't really acknowledging me.

"Great" I said loudly, "So I'll just see you there then."

Henry gave me a thumbs up before offering his arm to Flora, who took it gratefully. I watched the two of them continue the slippery process of manoeuvring down the street. "Curiouser upon curiouser", I mumbled to myself, before heading into the shop.

I emerged a few minutes later, a Revised Edition of A History of Cauldron Regulation under my arm, and a faint lightheaded feeling from the cramped and heavily incensed shot. The street in front of me was deserted, most students by now wisely tucked away inside the comforting arms of Butterbeers or Honeydukes. I stumbled over the ground, grateful no one was around to see my clumsy endeavours. The grip on my boots had vanished from years of wear and I slid perilously down any slight indent in the road. Desperate to escape from the icy air which whipped my hair around my face, making it catch in my mouth, I attempted to pick up some speed, I fell into an easy rhythm, focusing on the progress of my feet rather than the encroaching feeling of loneliness. I was definitely a city girl, so used to crowds and life that an empty street such as this unnerved me, I felt distant, swamped by the sheer nothingness which surrounded me, all was the snow and the wind.

Eventually I moved into the more populated part of town and though the feeling faded, it did not yet leave me, I was unsettled, if nothing else, by the interaction between Flora and Henry. I wasn't sure if I was imagining things, but it seemed like there was something. I wasn't sure if I minded the something, if there turned out to be a something, but… there was a loneliness in that something which unsettled me. Trying to put these thoughts from my mind, I entered the three broomsticks.

I saw Flora and Henry at their table, where they sat engrossed in conversation. I wasn't quite sure why I decided to head to the bar before greeting them, but that was where my feet took me.

I elbowed my way to the front, pushing between to large groups of rowdy students who always overran the bar on these weekends.

"Alvic" said a familiar voice next to me as I reached the front, "buy you a drink?"

The words were said in the now routine mocking, challenging tone, of Wood. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, actually" I said, in the same, confrontational voice, "I'm a bit low on money at the moment."

Wood smiled, but he seemed a little taken aback. "I was joking Alvic" he said lightly

"Yeah, I figured as much" I replied with a slight laugh, it seemed Wood and I were to be permanently engaged in these on-going games. I was about to return my attention to the bar when another voice intervened.

"I'll buy you a drink." The voice was surprisingly earnest. I turned back to see that it came from one of Wood's group, another seventh year Gryffindor who I knew by sight, he seemed to have the effect of making girls blush and giggle when he smiled. He was smiling now, to be fair it was a pretty nice smile, although I wasn't about to start swooning, especially not in front of Wood.

"Er thanks" I said, a little thrown "but it's fine, really, I can just get my own. Er…sorry, I don't know your name."

"Richard" he replied "Richard Greengrass" I recognised the name, the surname at least, my father had mentioned the family a few times, they were highly influential in Cauldron manufacture, having a near monopoly on the market. This guy was loaded.

"So you'll let Wood buy you a drink but not me?" He teased

"Yeah but…" I trailed off, I couldn't explain why I was happy to let Wood buy me a drink but not this guy. It might have been something to do with the fact that when Wood offered it just felt like it was a continuation of the games, whereas when someone else offered it had more of an implication. Still, I cast a look over at Flora and Henry's table where they were now laughing hysterically, I was pretty low on money and this guy could clearly afford it. What was the harm?

"Fine" I said, "I'll have a firewhiskey. But I'm drinking it with my friends."

Greengrass held his arms up in mock surrender "Whatever you say" he turned to Madame Rosemerta, "Two firewhiskies please."

The glass was placed into my hand, and with a slightly awkward smile I left the crowd and seated myself next to Henry.

"Firewhiskey" he whistled, "someone's splashing out."

"Yes, but not me, because I didn't pay for it."

They both looked interested at this, "you stole it?" Flora asked

"No" I said, indignant "emphasis on I not on pay, someone bought me a drink."

"Really?" said Henry, and I have to say I was a little hurt by the tone of surprise in his voice. "Who?"

"Probably Wood" Flora said with a smirk she tried, but failed, to conceal.

"What's that supposed to me?" No answer, I continued "No, it was that Greengrass guy. You know, in Gryffindor."

It was Flora's turn to look shocked but she recovered herself. "I'm so proud" she said, hugging me.

"Bloody typical" I said, "I didn't even get a hug when I won our Quidditch match."

Flora just smiled knowingly to herself, and Henry was biting back a laugh. The subject seemed to have been dropped, and we moved on to other conversations.

After some time had passed Flora consulted her watch, "And that's it" she said, "You've had your hour. Back to the castle with you."

I looked up at her pleadingly, "But, but…."

"You'll thank me for it."

"You can't make me go."

"True. But I'm sure I can find you an escort."

She left the table and headed over the door, presumably to apprehend my future captor. I turned to Henry, "she cannot be serious" I said slowly.

"She cares about you" He said, looking at me over his drink "which is good, because frankly I hate you." The last words were said with the warmest of smiles.

"Very funny" I said, sarcastically, finishing off my drink. "I suppose I'd better go."

"Yes, I suppose you'd better." He gave me a brief one armed hug, "are you alright?" he said quietly "you seem a little off."

"What do you mean?" trying to make my smile a little less forced "You know me. I'm always happy."

"Of course, how could I forget? See you back at the castle."

I made my way towards the door, "You see" I said to Flora, as I approached "I'm going, I'm going."

"I can see that, and to make sure you actually go back to the castle this gentleman will accompany you."

Wood was standing next to her, and looking thoroughly amused by the whole affair.

"I don't need an escort" I said imploringly.

"I'm not your escort" Wood replied "I need to get back to the castle too. Do you really object to walking with me?"

"Thoroughly" I replied, though I smiled slightly. "See you later Flora."

Wood and I headed back out through Hogsmede to where the coaches were waiting to return us to the castle.

"I'll have a Firewhiskey" Wood said in a high-pitched, mocking voice as we sat down in the carriage "but I'm drinking it with my friends."

"Oh shut up Wood" I shot back, "I do not sound like that."

"True, but that wasn't really the point."

"Why is there a problem with thingy buying a drink for me?"

"Thingy, guy buys you a drink, can't even remember his name. Tut tut."

"Sorry, am I missing something here? Why is this buying a drink thing a big deal? It's not a bloody marriage proposal."

Wood just looked smug, and there was a pause until Wood broke it a while later. "Greengrass is a dick"

"Why?"

"Just is. You two would be horrible together."

"Jealous are we?"

"Just protecting him. He's a mate after all."

"You just said he was a dick."

This warranted a sort of shrug, and for the first time I actually wondered what was going on in Wood's head, he had become very cryptic all of a sudden.

"You got a fella then Alvic?" he asked casually.

"Who says _fella_?" I asked incredulously, as I climbed out the carriage by the entrance. "And no, I don't."

"Ah so no mistletoe kisses for you this Christmas then eh?"

"It would seem not."

We walked back into the entrance hall, the feeling between us amicable if slightly competitive.

"Oh God" I said, looking up. Above us was a sprig of the aforementioned mistletoe, presumably hung by the ever so festive Flitwick. Wood looked at it to, and then back at me.

There was a pause.

And then we both burst into simultaneous laughter.

"No way" I said, through my spluttering

"Never in a million years." He agreed

I made my way towards the stairs that lead to the Ravenclaw common room. "Hey, if I don't see you" I called over my shoulder "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas!" He shouted back, "And I have a feeling it's going to be a very interesting new year.


	17. A Very Interesting New Year

_**Hello! I know I've been a horrible person and have taken ages to update but I've been VERY busy recently and suffering from a little writers block. However, to make up for this I have a long chapter again today so hopefully that redeems me.**_

_**Much love to all readers and reviewers, hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter Sixteen

Christmas was as per in the Alvic household. My dad and I sat at either end of a small rectangular table, eating turkey which had been overcooked by our elderly neighbour. We predicted the punch lines of each other's cracker jokes, exchanged presents (I got new chess set) and then headed to church in the afternoon, not least out of desperation for something to do. We spent the evening watching The Great Escape in front the fire, eating copious amount of chocolate orange. It was a little slow, a little predictable, but it held for me a certain nostalgia, it was how we'd spent Christmas since I could remember, no extended family to intrude on our relaxed, amicable day.

Propped up on my bedside table were a scant selection of Christmas cards. One from each member of the team, Flora and Henry of course, and one from Flitwick who traditionally sent one to every Ravenclaw every year. I watched the snow falling in their pictures, a stark contrast to the slight drizzle which was the closest London had had to snow that December. I found myself craving the icy cold and shocking white of a Hogwarts' winter, Henry had been right, I did love it. I had half expected one from Wood, although I didn't know why. It just seemed like the kind of things he'd do, complete with some kind of taunt which I couldn't quite work out the nature of.

Usually I would have returned to school in January, however, my father had to go away for work and, rather than spending New Years alone, it had been decided I would return to Hogwarts. It was an attractive prospect, particularly given that Henry and Flora had decided to return early too. They had said it had been to get some extra work it, but I suspected it was in order to keep me company. My trunk stood half packed in the corner of my room, Leonard was making a nest inside my socks, one of them was badly chewed.

"Are you cold?" I muttered to him, brushing his fur with my fingers "you have a cage you know"

I gestured to the wire cage at the foot of my bed; I had bought it along with Leonard, although it had become purely ornamental, Leonard had certainly never used it. A thick layer of dust settled over the wires.

"Wood said it would be an interesting new year. I hope he's right. You see Leonard, and I don't expect you to understand this, I need my life to be extraordinary. Is that so much to ask?"

I thought I heard a muffled squeak from amongst the cloth, which I took to be sympathetic.

"Merry Christmas" I told him with a sigh, leaning back on my bed.

The 30th of December found me on the Knight Bus up to Hogsmede, in the absence of the Hogwarts' Express I had been forced to make other arrangements, by this point I was slightly green in the face and terrified out of my wits. Stan, as he had said his name was, chattered cheerfully to me from the front of the bus, I was sorry to say I hadn't heard a word he had said since we had passed Milton Keynes. I vaguely recalled him asking me for my Owl Address at one point, but I had responded by emptying my stomach into a sick bag, he'd seemed a little less keen after that, although still friendly enough.

I was relieved when I was finally able to stumble from the bus; levitating my trunk next to me I began the trek up to the castle. I arrived forty five minutes later, my previously pale cheeks flushed with cold and panting. The warmth of the entrance hall embraced me like an old friend. "I'm back'" I muttered to the empty space before heading up to the dormitories.

I found Flora and Henry already sitting there, engaged in a game of Gobstones, Henry's hair was thick with the foul smelling liquid while Flora sat, pristine and serene. It was not for nothing she was Gobstones Champion, I faintly wondered why Henry agreed to play with her, I always refused.

"Riza!" he exclaimed when he saw me, getting up and pulling me into a bear hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas" I smiled back, turning my attention to Flora who also hugged me. "How long have you been here?" I asked looking at the pair of them.

"A couple of days" Flora smiled "We came down together."

I was going to ask why but Henry cut me off by saying "Much more fun now you're here though! And you're not the only one. The whole Gryffindor Quidditch team has come back early too. Something about extra practices"

"Of course they have" I muttered, settling down in an oversized armchair, "poor creatures."

"I notice you haven't resorted to such practices."

I leaned back, allowing myself to sink into the cushions, "Nope, I have done all my work, I have done all the reading, I am going to enjoy the rest of my holiday. I am going to just relax."

"Sounds idyllic. I'm very jealous. I have an aptitude test for Mungo's in a few weeks."

"So, this" I gestured to the slime in his hair "has been time well spent."

Henry shot Flora a quick smile, "I would say so yes."

Again I found myself unsettled, with a conscious effort to change the subject I asked loudly, "So do we have a plan for New Years?"  
Flora looked up at me, "well, we were thinking, given that there are quite a few of us back now, we could have a sort of party in the room of requirement."  
"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Well, as long as we're quiet about it we should be fine. Filch has become a little dopey over the holiday period, we think the eggnog has rattled his brain. Are you interested?"

"A covert New Year's party, with the entirety my rival Quidditch team, you shouldn't have."

"It won't just be them, there's a fair few Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's back too."

"Not Flint however, you'll be pleased to hear" Henry chimed in "You know you want to."

I did want to, the other option was spending New Years alone singing Auld Lang Syne to Leonard and being surprisingly brave with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and I'd had far too many of _those_ New Years.

The 31st of December dawned, I allowed myself the luxury of lying in bed, the sunlight playing on my eyelids, relishing the final days of the year. The day was spent, as the previous days had been, in a peaceful sort of haze, intermitted games of chess, copious time spent after meals, watching as the remaining food popped back into non-existence and hours spent in the library, reading things simply for the joy of reading them. It felt like the new year would never come, and we would be held here forever, trapped in the last days of 1993. But nothing, not even magic, can stop time, although it does allow a fair amount of scope for mucking about with it, the final hours ticked by bit by bit, and eventually Flora and I found ourselves in the dormitory, getting ready, or attempting to, for the party that evening.

"Are you excited?" Flora asked me, looking round the bed that divided us.

"I guess so?" I asked, not raising my head to look at her, I was currently reclining on my bed, still in the tracksuit bottoms I had been wearing that afternoon.

"Are you going to change?"

"Eventually" I replied, "Although I don't see the point, I'm not going to look as good as you no matter what I wear."

"It doesn't matter what you wear" Flora replied, exasperated, "it's a party not a bloody coronation. And it's not a competition, and that wouldn't be the case even if it was, and I don't see how that's relevant anyway." She sighed "just get ready."

I heaved myself upright, and began rifling through my trunk. "I don't have to wear a dress do I?"

"No. Like I said, no one is going to care what you wear!"

"Hmmph. I suppose"

"Forgive me Riza, but you seem to be in a particularly festive mood"

"You're forgiven." this elicited another sceptical look, "I'm joking, I'm joking" I said, holding my hands up "I promise, I've had Auld Lang Syne in my head all day!"

"I'm so glad to hear it, now get dressed!"

Cut to an hour later, I had been forced from the nest I had made for myself in my bed, and stuck into a pair of my nicer skinny jeans, (read not torn at the knee) and vest top. Flora had even managed to talk me into brushing my hair. In between her chatter and the fact I could see the snow spiralling outside my window I had found myself in a rather good mood, so good in fact that when Flora had offered, a crueller person would have said pleaded with me, to do my makeup I had actually accepted. The end result was, as Henry put it when we descended the stairs, presentable. Given that the most recent comparisons I had been drawing where in relation to a living corpse, I chose to take this as at least a vague improvement.

I should, I suppose, mention Flora at this point, who was one of those people who had what you might call "style", and carry themselves in such a way that they had an unfair advantage over the rest of us. Henry's response to her when she came down the stairs, dressed in a pale blue dress with straps (I don't know enough about clothes to be more exact so don't ask), was simply a slight intake of breath followed by a dazzling smile I'd never really seen on him before. I pushed my puzzlement aside, it was time to party.

And it was quite a party. The dash to the room of requirement was invigorating if nothing else, and by the time we arrived I was flooded with endorphins. Inside the room had outdone itself, there was a dance floor, cd player, sofas, a bar (behind which, I noted with satisfaction, stood an admirable selection of firewhiskey) and of course, a giant clock which took up the whole of the rather expansive back wall.

We were a couple of hours late, not least, I had to confess, due to my relectuance to get moving, and the room was already full with people. The majority were seventh years but in the corner I noticed the Weasley twins in the corner. Leaving Flora and Henry to their conversation I sauntered over.

"You realise this is technically a party for 7th years right?"

"We're guests of Wood" George told me, gesturing vaguely over my shoulder, I did my best not to look round, "if he's going to bring us back early then he can at least invite him to his parties."

"Mun wasn't happy, I can tell you."

"Still, beats another evening with Percy blithering on about his plans for the school this coming term. You'd think they'd made him headmaster the way he's going on."

"Sounds thrilling."

"Indeed, sweet?"

I looked at them dubiously, remembering the kid who'd been sent to the hospital wing after spouting a beak. There was no proof, but rumour had it he'd last been seen accepting sweets from the twins.

"What will they do to me?"

"Aside from being a taste sensation? Well let's see, the red ones will give you a nosebleed, the orange ones cause vomiting and we have no idea what the yellow one's do. They're a work in progress."

"You're really selling them, you know?"

"Relax Alvic, we're not here to spoil anyone's new year. We're actually wondering if you'd be interested in making a purchase." Said Fred

"Good for getting out of class" added George

"No side effects?"

"No serious ones"

"Right, and what would be considered not serious?"

"Well, there is this beak issue…"

"I knew that was you! I should give you detention right here."

"But you won't, because this is a party, and you know what they say, new year, new slate."

"Great, I'll be sure to let the Dementors know they can stop chasing Black then."

"Don't buy anything from them" a voice said from behind me.

"I wasn't going to Wood" I turned with a smile, "Oh, I was half expecting you to have a beak."

"I did up until about five hours ago."

I turned back to the twins to raise an eyebrow but they had gone, probably to peddle their wares to some other unsuspecting candidate.

"You should have kept the beak. Might have been an improvement."

"Very funny."

"Sure there aren't any photographs?"

"If there are they shall be burned immediately"

"Pity, you could put them on a banner for the next Quidditch match….beaky Keeper….has quite a ring to it."

"Oh shut up. How was your Christmas?"

"Fantastically dull. Yours?"

"Let's put it this way, I wouldn't have called my team back early if I'd been having a good time."

"And here was me thinking it was all about Quidditch."

"Hey, there's more to me than Quidditch you know."

"I'm yet to see any evidence of the fact."

"Well" he took hold of my arm "let's get another drink and you can learn all about me." The words were accompanied by a sort of half raised eyebrow. I looked at him seriously.

"Are you trying to flirt with me Wood?"

"Probably, I've had quite a bit to drink. I've been told I've been flirting with every half-decent looking girl in this party."

"Oh, well I'm touched you consider me half-decent."

Wood gave me a serious look and I got the impression he was sizing me up properly for the first time. "I'd say more than that. You're not a bad looking lass Alvic."

"You're doing it again Wood."

"Am I? I'm sorry, it's the firewhiskey talking. That one over there nearly slapped me." He gestured over to a tall, blonde Hufflepuff in the corner.

"I can see why."

"Oh you're so charming Alvic. And I mean that sarcastically, in case you thought I was trying to flirt with you again."

"Oh for heaven's sake" I muttered, "I definitely need that drink."

A few hours later the party was in full swing, midnight was nearly upon us and I had a warm feeling buzzing inside my chest courtesy of the firewhiskey. It had been a long time since I had felt so liberated. Suddenly, over the noise of the music and the chatter a countdown began. "Ten, nine, eight" Wood charged over to me and started shouting the numbers at me, an expression of boyish glee on his face.

"seven, six, five, four "I drank in the final seconds of the year "three, two, one!"

The cries of Happy New Year were nearly deafening, Wood pulled me into what I supposed was meant to be a hug but was more of a rugby tackle. We ended up sprawled on the floor, Wood's face cracking with laughter which was annoyingly contagious. With a quick grin he pulled me up and dashed off to do the same, no doubt, to his other team mates.

It occurred to me, having shared hugs with a few more people, the vague acquaintance I had with them blown into full blown friendship as a result of alcohol and excitment, that I hadn't seen Flora or Henry for a while. I detached myself from a sort of group hug I had found myself embroiled in and set off in search of them. I turned a corner, into one of the many nooks the room had provided us with.

I dropped my glass.

There stood Henry and Flora, their arms wrapped around in each other and their lips connected in a way that no one could have described as "friendly". I meant to back off quietly and deal with my shock quietly, or pretend that I had never seen anything. But the sound of broken glass had attracted their attention. Henry looked up sharply. My eye met his. I didn't know what to say. I dashed off to the other side of the room, trying to hide myself among the people.

Someone caught my arm. It was Wood. "I saw what happened" he said, and he sounded concerned, "are you ok?"

"No offence Wood" I said with a sigh "but I really don't need some drunken advice right now."

"I've actually sobered up, on which note I apologise for earlier. Seriously though, are you ok?"

"You don't need to do this Wood."

"Consider it repaying debts, you helped me out a bad place once, I'm helping you."

"I'm not in a bad place."

"Really?"

"Really" I was slightly shocked by the truth of my words, I was ok. I mean, I was shocked and all, but if I reasoned this through, and that was the only way I knew how to approach things, then I liked Henry, I liked Flora, I wanted them both to be happy, therefore why shouldn't I like them together, being happy.

"Thanks" I said, to Wood, a genuine smile on my face.

"Seriously, that's it? I thought you had to listen to crying or something to cheer a girl up."

"Wood, I haven't cried for ten years. Why on earth would I start now?"

"You know sometimes, Alvic, you border on the unbelievable."

I wasn't quite sure what to make of that, so I simply shrugged my shoulders and headed back to where I had seen Flora and Henry, this had to be sorted out before it was too late.

Henry met me half way, he was looking at me with the same concern I had seen in Wood's eyes.

"Flora wants to speak to you" he said "but I insisted I talk to you first. You're my best friend and I just wanted you to know that I'm-"

I cut him off "I don't mind."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Surprisingly I am. I guess I already knew this was coming, and I was nervous and worried about it but, look, do you like her?"

Henry looked at me seriously "I really ,really do. I promise you, I wouldn't have done this it was just messing about."

"And she likes you?"

"I bloody hope so"

"Then its ok. It's all ok. You're my best friends, why wouldn't I want you to be happy."

"Riza I…"

"So be happy. Both of you. And don't make me the third wheel."

"Riza, I don't think you could be a third wheel if you tried."

He was smiling now, and so was I. "Do you want to hear something funny" I told him, "I was so sure I was in love with you, ever since we went on that "fake valentines date" in fifth year. I thought that was the reason that I didn't like Helen so much, and the reason I wanted you on the team this year, and the reason I've never properly dated anyone but, then I saw you kissing Flora and I know now I wasn't. You're like my brother, you always have been. Sorry that probably sounds cliché."

Henry pulled me into a hug "You're incredible Riza. You are going to find someone, I promise you. Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I guess my only problem is I have no idea what love is now. Sometimes I think I wouldn't recognise it if it was right in front of me."


	18. Aftermarth

Chapter Seventeen

Henry and Flora dating turned out to be weirdly ok. I guess I had always known it was some kind of inevitability and had been preparing myself for it for some time, without actually noticing it. They made each other happy, and from what I'd seen of the world up to this point you had to grab happiness at every chance you got, and who was I to stand in their way? Sure it was a little disconcerting at the start, but then things seemed to merge into normality, like things had always been this was, such was the naturalness of Henry and Flora: The Couple.

So I adjusted, I accepted the situation and I worked around it. When we were together as a group, it felt like nothing had changed and when I had Quidditch then they had time alone to do….well, I didn't really think about that.

Speaking of Quidditch things had become rather interesting in that area. The school, myself included, had been rather knocked sideways by the news that Harry Potter had come into possession of a Firebolt. I had greeted the news by staring glumly at the chess set and pondering the relative mediocrity of my presents that year. True, we weren't playing Gryffindor until later in the year, but the prospect still filled me with worry, Cho would never be able to outfly a Firebolt. It was ludicriously unfair, I complained to Henry, that people could buy their advantage.

"He didn't buy it" Henry explained in a _sensible _voice, "it was a present, and an anonymous one at that. It's been confiscated you know."

I didn't know "What? Why?"

"They're checking it for curses, hexes and things, I overheard Potter and that smart girl arguing about it. They think it might be from Sirius Black."

"Oh, I hope it is" Henry gave me a disapproving look, "not that I want him dead or anything, but I really, really don't want to go up against a Firebolt, I was worried enough about the Nimbus before it got smashed."

My prayers, however, seemed to go unanswered, a couple of weeks later word was going round the school that the Firebolt had been found to be Hex-free and that Potter would be able to fly it. These rumours were confirmed by the satisfied smirk that seemed to have become a permanent fixture on Wood's face.

"Bloody marvellous" I muttered to myself.

There was no time for whinging however, NEWTS were approaching fast, and far more significantly was our match against Slytherin. I had noticed that the number of times Flint accidently barged into me in the corridors had increased over the past few days and I was taking it as a sign that he was as apprehensive as I was.

"How are you feeling?" Flora asked, sitting beside me in the common room that evening.

"As per" I murmured, reading the same line of the Arithmancy text book for the third time a row. "Nervous, desperate, excited."

"Well that's something"

"I suppose so."

"Look" she looked at me earnestly "you've done enough for tonight. Why don't you chill out for a bit? We could play something?"

"You're acting distinctly un-Flora like today"

"Oh shut up, I can just tell you're stressed, that's all."

"Fine, but not Gobstones, I do not fancy having slime all over my face."

She looked disappointed, but assented "What would you like to do then?"

"Chess" I smiled, "It's about time I broke in my Christmas present. It's not a Firebolt, but it still has its own charm."

"Alright then, but I'm white."

"Fine by me, I prefer black anyway."

The evening actually turned out quite well, after a game that lasted nearly an hour, I called out Check Mate with a slight cheer, and slumped back in my chair.

"Well played" Flora chuckled, and I could see she was glad I was feeling better, "rematch?"

"I don't think so" I said, stifling a yawn, "it's getting late, and God knows I could do with my beauty sleep."

I woke up to Saturday. A glorious day, as days went, interesting things always happened on Saturday. The frost glistened on the window pane, making the light that flooded over my eyes seem pale, and of another world. I pulled myself out of bed, brushing my hair from my eyes. It was early, not yet seven am, and the rest of the dormitory was sleeping softly around me. With a jolt in my stomach I realised that tomorrow I would be playing Slytherin, I guess I should have been heartened by the Hufflepuff victory but that elation was becoming difficult to remember, all I could think of now was the sea of hostile silver and green supporters who would greet us the following morning.

There was no chance of getting back to sleep now. With little else to do I decided to greet the morning with a run, something I'd scarcely had the chance to do recently. I slipped into tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, forced my feet into my trainers and headed out of the castle to the lawn that bordered the great lake.

All was still and calm, my breath crystallised in the air in front of me, the cold caught in my lungs. I enjoyed running, I enjoyed the burning in my legs, I enjoyed the thrilling endorphins that seeped into your skin. By the time I'd been running for half an hour my face was flushed from cold and a smile firmly set across my lips.

It gave me time to think, the steady pounding of my feet against the grass seemed to keep time with the relentless pounding of my thoughts. I wondered if Henry had been right when he'd spoken to me at New Years, whether I would ever find someone. I wasn't sure if I cared either way. With the philosophy now installed into me that all we can really do is try to be happy I had become a little less interested in the specifics of this happiness. Panicking about dying alone and all that stuff just seemed like a really good way to depress myself and, I thought ruefully of the Slytherin team and approaching NEWTs, I already had plenty opportunity for that as it was. Besides, I figured, my stride speeding up to match my optimism, there were loads of people who weren't with anyone right now, Wood wasn't.

_Since when did you care about Wood's dating habits? _A small, slightly irritating, voice in my head inquired.

_Since it was relevant to my point_ my conscious stream of thought answered stubbornly _Wood and I are actually pretty similar, he makes a good comparison. _

When I returned to my dormitory people were beginning to wake up. I left them too it, choosing instead to get first dibs on the showers where I stood for a long time, letting the warm water wash away the biting chill of the January morning.

Later in the day I headed down to the Quidditch pitch to carry out some routine checks. I had been reliably informed by Flora and Henry that there was very little point in doing this and that I'd be better off spending the time doing something useful, Flora in particular cited the transfiguration essay I had successfully ignored for the past few days. But still I went, I felt I had attached some kind of charm to these practices, a superstition if you will. I felt as if, if I didn't go then something awful would happen, like losing the match for example.

I grabbed the key from Madame Hooch on my way down and set out across the grounds, still slightly misty and soaked in dew. I could see my footprints in the wet grass marking out the route I had taken that morning. I saw Wood sitting near the Pumpkin patch with a few other Gryffindors, one of whom I recognised as Greengrass. I gave a vague sort of wave, which was returned by Wood and, slightly unexpectedly, by Greengrass. Pondering this I headed inside the pitch.

To my surprise the storeroom was unlocked, it aroused my suspicion. Someone might have tampered with the equipment, who said my checks were a waste of time now. I headed over to the Quaffle storage, if I was going to try to sabotage a match I would have hexed the quaffle. I looked the box over, trying to see if there was any evidence of tampering. Then there was a noise.

Then a blinding pain the back of my head.

Then my world went black.


	19. Pass Out

_**Hello again. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I got some really lovely comments! Hope you like this one as much. I'll try to make the next chapter longer (and arrive in less time!)**_

Chapter Eighteen

I woke up to dizzying, sickening pain all over my body. My lips felt swollen and I could taste blood in my mouth. I opened my eyes, the effort was difficult, it was like my eyelids were lined with lead. For a few moments I could only see light, then the image shifted and I realised I was looking at the roof of the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey" I could hear Henry's voice, it sounded a little shakey "She's awake."

I tried to turn my head to look at him, but the pain was too great. "Henry?" I asked, my voice little more than a hoarse whisper.

"Riza! Are you alright?"

"I've been better."

"Oh God, we've been so worried." That voice was Flora's, her face came into view, she looked like she had been crying.

"Don't worry about me" I croaked, "I'll be fine."

"Riza, you've been unconscious for hours. You're a wreck."

"Charming. What happened?"

"It was Wood that found you, with some of his friends. He noticed that you didn't come out of the Quidditch pitch for ages, so they went to find you. Someone had let loose the bludgers, they were pounding you, even after you were unconscious. If they hadn't found you…" Flora broke off at this point with a strangled sort of sound, Henry took over the narration.

"Bludgers aren't designed to be loose in such a small space, Wood thought you were dead when he found you. He looked really shaken. He waited with you while Greengrass went to come and find us and told us everything."

Great, now above everything else, I owed Wood my life. I wasn't quite sure whether my pride could stand it.

"I see. I'm going to ok though right, I mean it can't be more than some broken bones and bruises. Madame Pomfrey can fix that up in seconds. I'll still be able to play tomorrow right?"

"Well, that's the thing Riza, whoever did this did some kind of curse or something which means the injuries will take longer to heal. Whoever it was really doesn't want you playing tomorrow. Did you see who it was?"

"I don't think so, I can't really remember anything."

"Oh God! Flora stared at me in horror, you don't think it was Black do you?"

That made me crack a smile, something I instantly regretted as the movement cracked the scabs around my mouth and sent fresh blood trickling over my lips.

"I seriously doubt it. What on earth would Black want with me?" More likely it was someone who really wanted Slytherin to win tomorrow, which narrows it down to pretty much everyone in Slytherin. Quidditch is serious business. Which is why" I said, finding some strength in my voice "I have to play tomorrow."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible" Madame Pomfrey said, hurrying over to me "You won't even be able to sit up for a couple of days, let only fly a broomstick. Honestly, those bludgers, you would think after all the injuries…" she continued complaining as she dressed my wounds and readjusted my sling.

"We can't just forfeit the match" I said imploringly, "We can't just give up. That would mean that whoever did this will get what they want. We can't let that happen."

"Of course we can't" Flora said gently "we're not going to let that happen."

"Then you have to…"

"I'm going to play" Henry interrupted me, "I've always said I'll try to help you out when I can and I intend to keep my word. I'll be your replacement."

I smiled, a warm rush of gratitude rising in my chest "Thank you" I said, "I'd hug you but I can't move my arms right now."

"Anything for you Riza. Although, I wish I could practice. I'd go now but the Gryffindor's have booked the pitch."

"No we haven't" said a Scottish, rather shaky voice, from the door. "In light of recent events, we have relinquished our booking to allow the Ravenclaw team to practice with their new reserve."

Wood came over to my bed "How you doing Alvic?"

"Never better" I muttered, "thank you."  
"For saving your life or for giving your team the pitch."

"Both" I said grudgingly, "but mostly the pitch thing."

"Bloody typical" Wood smiled, "When do you think you'll be out of here. You'd better be able to play for our match against each other."

"I don't actually know…Flora?"

"Madame Pomfrey said that getting rid of the curse may take some time, there's some kind of potion she's getting Snape to make. Once she's got rid of that she'll be able to cure you as normal."

"So how long are we looking at?"

"Maybe a couple of weeks?"

"A couple of weeks! But what about practices, and lessons and, oh I don't know, MY LIFE."

"You can work up here, we'll bring you all the homework."

"Oh goody"

"And we'll visit you everyday. We promise." Henry added, patting my arm, but desisting as I grimaced in pain.

"Thank you, now shove off, get practising."

Henry gave me a mock salute headed out the door, Flora watched him go. "You go too" I told her "make sure they don't muck about while I'm gone, and try and stop Inglebee and Samuels from beating up the Slytherins."

"Yes Ma'am" and she skipped out the door after Henry.

So that left Wood and I.

"So. Apparently you and your friends saved my life?" I said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

"I suppose you could say that. You seem a little annoyed by this."

"Only because it was you. Now I have to be all grateful and stuff."

"And are you?"

"Well obviously" I said, exasperated, wishing I could turn my head too look at him, "I'm not that proud you know."

Wood chuckled, "Would it help to know that you scared the life out of me?"

"Yes", my voice was a little petulant.

"Greengrass suggested I bring you flowers." He said, casually.

"Oh did he now? What did he suggest?"

"Roses?"

"Awful flowers, I depise roses."

"I might have known. What kind of person hates roses?"

"They smell too sweet. Although, having said that, it's not like I can smell anything at the moment."

"He wanted to know whether he could visit later."

"Who?"

"Greengrass."

"Didn't you say he was a dick?"

"I did indeed."

"But did he help rescue me?"

"He immobilised the bludgers"

"So I have to be grateful?"

"I think so"

"Fine. He can visit. But no roses."

"What would you like?"

"Chocolate frogs"

"What? To look at? Have you seen your face? Your mouth is so mashed up you'll be living of liquids for at least a week."

"Really? I actually haven't gotten a look at the damage yet."

"I don't think you want to."

"That bad eh?"

"Worse."

"Fantastic."

"Don't worry" I guessed Wood was smiling but I couldn't be sure, "you'll heal soon enough and you'll be back to your normal, even-featured self again."

"Even-featured? Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special Wood."

"I try."

I chuckled, as I did so I felt a sharp, agonising pain in my abdomen. "Look, you don't have to sit here talking to me, you've probably got some evil plotting to do or something."

"I don't mind talking to you Alvic, you amuse me."

"Let me put it this way, I've just torn my stitches and the pain is about to make me pass out."

"Oh" he became rather flustered, "do you need me to do anything."

"Yeah" the dizziness was already starting to set in, blood was blooming through the sheets, "Bring me the astronomy work and get Madame Pomfrey."

The last thing I saw was Wood's faced peering over mine, I was almost touched by the concern I thought I could see in his eyes.


	20. Ravenclaw V Slytherin

Chapter Nineteen

It was dark when I awoke and, unable to turn my face towards the clock, I felt sort of timeless. I lay there, allowing myself to wake slowly, feeling as the pain in my body became more and more acute. I tried, experimentally, to move my toes, the pain made me cry out into the darkness.

The noise brought Madame Pomfrey over, I could see the glow of her approaching light flicker on the ceiling above me, and hear her sharp footsteps echoing out over the floor.

"So you're awake then." She said, looking down at me. I got the horrible feeling that maybe being awake was wrong.

"Erm yes" I said, wondering if I should add an apology

"Good. The Headmaster would like to have a few words with you, if you feel up for it."

"I guess so" I said, wincing slightly as I tried to shift my face to see where Dumbledore might be standing.

Madame Pomfrey moved away, and the next face I saw was that of the Headmaster's, his half-moon spectacles seemed to sparkle in the residual lamplight.

"How are you feeling, Miss Alvic?" he asked me

"I'm ok" I replied stupidly, a little intimidated and well aware that I was, for the first time, talking to the most powerful wizard of the age.

The most powerful wizard of the age chuckled slightly, "Sorry, I'm not ok" I corrected myself, thankful that the bruises on my cheeks hid the red blush I could feel under skin.

"Indeed not. I was wondering, Miss Alvic, if you had any idea who did this to you?"

"I genuinely don't know" I told him, truthfully "One minute I was leaning over the Quaffle, the next…"

"I see. Unfortunately no one saw anyone around the Quidditch pitch at any point that morning. It will be most difficult to track down the perpetrator without any evidence from you. Obviously, we shall do our best…"

"It's alright" I said, cutting over him and immediately being taken back by my own nerve, "I didn't see who attacked me and if no one else did….I don't want this to turn into the Spanish Inquisition."

"But Alvic," another voice, this one belonging to Professor Flitwick, "you understand that you could be in some danger?"

"With respect, I don't think so Professor. I'm pretty sure this was about Quidditch, every team in the school would benefit from us losing tomorrow, and if we do, then they'll be no reason to attack me again."

"A logical mind most befitting of Ravenclaw" Dumbledore said calmly, "you must be very proud Filius." Flitwick didn't reply, and Dumbledore returned his attention to me, and for the first time I heard anger in his voice, so faint you could almost miss it. "This kind of attack is not tolerated in Hogwarts" he told me, "We shall, reluctantly, have to leave this for the present with a lack of any evidence, but I insist if you ever feel yourself threatened within this school I would ask you to confide in myself or Professor Flitwick here at the first opportunity."

I wasn't sure if that warranted an answer, it was clear the conversation had run its course. "Erm, I will" I said, the words almost sounding like a question.

Dumbledore smiled at me, "I wish you a speedy recovery Miss Alvic, it would be a pity to see you miss out on your captaincy."

He rose slowly and turned towards the door. "Er, Professor?" I managed to squeak, there had been a thought playing on my mind ever since Flora had mentioned it earlier.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, I know it's probably stupid but, this…well….it couldn't have been Black could it?"

Dumbledore looked at me with interest, "Do you think it was?"

"Not really" I admitted, "I mean, what would he want with me? And it was the morning, and why would he sabotage some bludgers when Gryffindor weren't even playing? And he can't get in anyway, can he?"

"I think you are probably right, Miss Alvic" Dumbledore said kindly, "this attack was most likely the fallout of a Quidditch rivalry that went too far. Try not to concern yourself with Sirius Black for the moment."

He gave me a pitying, but sincere, smile before moving out of my sightline, I could hear him muttering to Madame Pomfrey, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. He left soon after, the swish of his cloak against the floor reaching my ears and filling me with a sense of isolation. I drifted back into sleep.

When I awoke Madame Pomfrey was standing by my bed, ready with my pain medication, fresh dressings and a full account of my injuries. She trotted them off as she set about peeling away the bloodied bandages, cleansing the wounds with something that stung, and binding them with fresh wrappings. I had, it transpired, severe bruising everywhere, including two black eyes, a broken nose, split lip, broken clavicle, dislocated left shoulder and several fractures on the corresponding humerus, a more severe break in my right radius, seven broken ribs, including a deep cut where one had punched through my skin, (I nearly threw up when I saw _that _wound), hip fractures, and a shattered femur in my right leg. I had, I was assured, been rather lucky. There had been, as far as could been seen, no damage to my internal organs, (it was theorised the bludger had been enchanted to focus on bones alone), and the way I had fallen, (onto my back) had managed to protect my spine. Despite not being able to cure the injuries until the curse had been lifted, pain relief still had some affect, and for the most part, as long as I kept quite still, I existed in a state of a dull, endless ache.

No one came to see me before the match started, I hadn't expected them to. If fact, if one of the team, particularly Henry, had shown their face I probably would have yelled at them to get their mind back on the coming game. I listened intently as the crowds swarmed down to the pitch, listening to the rising chatter and wishing I could punch something in frustration. Madame Pomfrey looked at me disapprovingly, "don't you go tearing out your stitches again" she chastised me, as she walked past to attend to another student who was heavily vomiting a few beds down from me. I shot her a sulky look behind her back, or at least, I attempted to, my face wasn't exactly capable of producing distinct expressions as it stood.

From far below I could hear the game kicking off, the cheering crowd buried the sound of the commentary, and so I was left listening as the noise rose and fell in celebration, never knowing which side had scored every time the noise reached a deafening level. It seemed like hours before the same crowd swarmed back under the window, the match clearly over, my fate now decided.

I waited, as patiently as anyone in my position could wait, for the hospital wing doors to open. I wished I could have moved my fingers, fiddled with something, just to dispel the almost nauseating apprehension that raddled my body. Eventually the doors swung open, and Henry and Flora walked in.

I could see immediately that we hadn't won. Henry was smiling, but it was smile filled with apology. Flora looked downright miserable. She rushed over to my bed, shaking her head softly, tears threatened to bloom out behind her eyes.

"And you don't even like Quidditch" I joked quietly, with little humour.

"I know, it's stupid. We just wanted to win this for you."

"It was close, Riza" Henry said, sitting himself down in the other chair

"Of course it was" I said, softly "you were the best replacement I could hope for. How close is close?"

"We were leading by 140 points, until Malfoy caught the snitch."

"I see. What happened to Cho?"

"Malfoy fouled her earlier on in the game, knocked into her, she nearly fell off her broom. She carried on playing but…"

Cho had entered behind him, "I'm so sorry, Riza" she said, "I should have beaten him, but when he knocked into me, he did something to my shoulder. It made that old injury flare up. I just couldn't get there in time."

"Injuries happen." I said, amazed by how calm I was sounding. "I'm still proud of you, all of you." I was addressing the rest of the team who stood huddled by the doorway. "It's not over for us yet, we've still got Gryffindor to play and I will be better by that, I promise. In the mean time I want you guys to practice. Cho, you focus on getting your arm better, don't do anything to push it. Duncan, you're acting captain until I recover. Got it?" There were some scattered nods. "We can't afford to have anyone missing practices for detentions so I would also implore you not to engage in any fighting, magical or non-magical with the Slytherins in the aftermath of this match." A few more unenthusiastic nods, "if there are any teachers around." I qualified quietly, so Madame Pomfrey couldn't overhear. "Now then, off you go, go get lunch, you all seem like you've earned it."

The team dribbled out slowly, murmuring get well soon wishes as they went, eventually only Flora and Henry remained.

"You should go get lunch too" I told them, "it'll be finishing soon."

"What about you?" Flora asked

"What about me? It's not like I can go to lunch."

" That's not what I mean, I mean, are you ok? About losing the match I mean."

"I'll get over it, it's not like there was anything else I can do. At least I won't be a target after this."

"The Gryffindor's still might try to take you out."

"True, but I doubt they will. They're a bit too noble for that. Now seriously, go and eat!"

Henry patted my arm sympathetically, causing me to wince. "We'll be back later alright."

"Yeah, you better be. I'm going crazy with just Madame Pomfrey." I paused, "No offence!" I called across the ward in case she could hear me. I didn't get a response.

The ward was quiet again after I left, with the anticipation and nervousness of the match past, I was now inconsolably bored. There was nothing to do but stare at the same patch of ceiling while the distant voices of other students I didn't recognise flowed in and out of the room.

Until I did recognise one of the voices. "Hello Wood" I said, before he even reached my peripheral vision.

"You psychic now?" He asked settling himself in the chair beside me.

"What do you want?"

"You lost the match."

"I was aware of that? Is this meant to be gloating?"

"No. It's meant to be…..consolation. I am sorry, we were supporting you, you know."

"Why? You needed the Slytherins to win didn't you?"

"True. But Flint's also a dickhead so what can you do? Speaking of dickheads, Greengrass will be popping up later."

"And what are you? Advance guard."

"I prefer early warning system. You know, to give you time to prepare."

"And how exactly should I prepare? I can hardly touch up my makeup or put on a nice dress."

"Aww, poor Alvic"

"Shut up."

"You don't look that bad, the nose looks a little less bulbous today."

"Go away" I said, but I couldn't stop the amusement rising in my voice.

"Nah, you don't want me to leave. Can't be that much to do around here except wallow in self-pity."

"I happen to like wallowing in self-pity."

"Oh why does that not surprise me?" There was a pause, "we're going to kick the Slytherin's respective arses you know."

"That would be a touching gesture if I thought you were actually doing it for me."

"Can't I dedicate the attempt to you, even if you're not the motive?"

"We don't even know if Flint did this."

"Oh know else would it be?"

"Innocent until proven guilty. However, if you did want to hex him when he wasn't looking I suppose I could live with that."

"Only for you Alvic."

"Hmm."

"Right, I better go, Greengrass said he'd be along about now and I'd rather like to avoid interacting with him."

"So you're going to leave me to deal with him alone. A helpless invalid?"

"Alvic, you may be an invalid, but I don't think you could ever be helpless. In fact, you scare me a little, even when you're like this. See you later."

"See you" I muttered, with mock petulance.


	21. The Grass is Greener on the Other Side

_**Hello, sorry it's been a while! I was faced with writer's block for how to pitch this scene. However, I was motivated back into action by a lovely review from GASPLudwig (and of course every other review I received that said complimentary things.) You are all a very charming lot aren't you, I hope that you will take this chapter with my thanks (and apologise for another slow update)!**_

Chapter Twenty

I was surprised to find myself feeling well, a little….suspenseful, as I waited for the prophesised Greengrass to make his appearance. Not nervous though, most definitely not nervous. Not in the slightest.

Well, at least I don't look nervous, I thought, no sign of flushed cheeks and sweaty palms when they're covered in purple bruising. And it's not like he can expect me to look nice. I've been brought to the point of death; practically no one in their right mind would worry about how they looked at a time like this. And Wood has said my nose was looking less bulbous today.

_Get a grip_ I chastised myself. _You're only getting nervous over this because you're bored. _I was bored, horribly bored, and I'd only been here for two days. With the aid of Madame Pomfrey, and some fairly hefty pain medication, I'd been moulded into an almost upright sitting position. It wasn't much, but at least I could see the chair at the end of the bed.

A few minutes later Greengrass entered. He gave a broad smile as he spotted me, and headed over to the chair.

"Hi" he said, cheerily.

"Erm, Hi" I returned.

"So, I was told that you didn't like roses, but I felt I should still probably give you some flowers, so I brought you…" he produced a bouquet.

"Peonies" I said, trying and failing to stop my voice sounding so snarky "very funny."

"Huh?"

"Ah, never mind." There was an awkward pause. "So" I continued "Thanks for"

"Saving your life?"

"If you want to put it like that."

"I like putting it that way, makes me sound rather heroic. Rescuing damsels in distress from dragons, or in this case, bludgers."

"I am not a damsel in distress."

"You wouldn't classify this as distress?"

"Nope. This is an unfortunate circumstance. I may be in pain, and bored out of my mind, but I am not distressed."

"Right….How is the pain?"

"Bearable, I have pain medication."

"I thought that stuff was for muggles."

"It works on Wizards too, shocking I know given the vast biological differences between ourselves and muggles."

"Uh huh, interesting" he replied, completely missing my sarcasm.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, I was sorry to hear you lost the match."

"Hear? You didn't go?"

"No, I probably shouldn't say this to you but I'm not much of a Quidditch guy."

"Why not? You'd make a good beater from the look of you."

"Are you checking me out, Alvic?"

"What?" That comment had come out of nowhere, "Of course I'm not, I'm making an observation."

"Yeah, ok."

I shook my head, or at least I attempted to, the actual effect was that my jaw wobbled slightly.

"So, I was wondering, do you need me to bring you up any work? I know we're in transfiguration together. I could bring you the essay titles, fill you in on what you missed."

"Oh, er, sorry. Thanks for the offer an' all, but I already got that covered. Henry's sorting that out."

I thought I saw his jaw tighten slightly, but a moment later I thought I must have imagined it, because that dazzling smile was back in place.

"I don't think you're catching on Alvic, what I meant by that was, I'd like to see a bit more of you."

"Why?" I suspected a trap, guys like Greengrass did not want to see more of girls like me. Wood's words from first term echoed back to me. _Oh yeah, all guys want headstrong, cynical, bossy Quidditch Captains. It doesn't work that way round, Alvic_

"You seem interesting." Greengrass replied, "and you have nice legs."

I wished my face had been more functional, so I could have shot him a disdainful look.

"You're kidding me right?"

"At least I'm being honest. And you have a nice face, if that helps, when it's not all…"

"Smushed?"

He laughed "that is definitely not a word."

"Accurate though."

"Absolutely . So anyway, may I visit you again?"

I considered this, I was bored out of my mind, and although Greengrass didn't really seem to be on my wavelength when it came to sarcasm, he had been quite good company, and if I was honest, finding guys who liked my legs, face…whatever, had turned out to be a bit of a rarity in Hogwarts. I could at least give it a go.

"Wood wouldn't like it if I said yes." I told him, doing the best impression of a sly grin I could manage, "he says you're a dick."

"I imagine he does."

"Any reason?"

"We just have our difference. Oliver Wood is" he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I was raised by my parents not to speak ill of others in polite company."

"This is hardly polite company."

"Fair enough, Oliver Wood is a smug ass."

"Ooh, tension."

"My opinion of Oliver Wood is not the question. The question is whether you give a damn about his opinion."

Well, when you put it like that….

"Oh course I don't." I said, proudly, "Oliver Wood has no power over me. In the same way I have no power over you. So the way I see it, if you were to come to the hospital wing again there would be very little I could do to stop you."

We were interrupted at that point by Madame Pomfrey hurrying over to inform us that visiting hours were over and that Greengrass needed to return to his dormitory.

He stood up to leave languidly, hovering by the end of the bed for the moment, "You might have some power over me, you know." He said calmly, "only time will tell."

"That was cheesy." I told him sternly, "you'll have to cut that out."

"Really, I thought it was more…debonair."

"Maybe in a Jane Austen novel." I said dismissively , "and no, that's not a good thing."

"You don't like roses, or Jane Austen. You are fascinating. I'm trying to work out if there's anything wrong with you."

"Ask Wood, I'm sure he can give you a heap of reasons."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

"What?"

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Greengrass" I said pointedly.

After he left, I contemplated the conversation. I wasn't quite sure I liked the fact he had used my first name so soon after us meeting, it felt like a rather awkward abuse of social convention. Then there were all the compliments, they did have a rather rehearsed feel, and I could see the insincerity in them. Of course Greengrass knew I had faults, and I know he was trying to be nice and stuff but I couldn't help feeling a little peeved that he expected me to fall for those lines.

That however, was proud Riza talking, the Riza who had manage to sabotage almost any relationship she had found herself even remotely close too, and the Riza who was responsible for eliciting some of Flora's most pitying looks. If I looked at this objectively, removing my, admittedly rather sizable, ego from the equation, I had found my time with Greengrass quite entertaining and for the most part I had to conclude I enjoyed his company. And then there was always the added bonus that is would annoy Wood, something I relished with a rather unexpected satisfaction.


	22. Tulips

The days passed, bit my bit my wounds began to heal, the swelling went down and I finally found myself able to at least smile. Little victories and all that. The situation was vastly improved by the fact that I had been informed that tomorrow my potion would be prepared and I could finally be completely healed. It was a great relief, not least because I could see the work piling up beside by desk and my Ravenclaw mentality meant I was almost vibrating with the anxiousness to begin it. It had been brought to me over the course of the past week or so by Flora, Henry, Greengrass (make of that what you will) and Wood. The latter of which was running late.

Wood had been visiting like clockwork since he had agreed to bring me my Astronomy work. Six O'clock every other evening he would walk through the doors, usually still splattering mud from Quidditch practice (ending at 5:45) all over the floor. He had, if my count was corrected, managed to lose 15 house points already for that from an increasingly irate Madame Pomfrey. When asked about it he would just continually reassure me that he would make it up when he won the Quidditch House Cup.

It was now, according to the clock on the table, twelve minutes past six, and I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to him. Not that I cared….much. Finally, at nearly half past, we burst through the doors.

"You're late" I said nonchalantly "have you brought the work."

"In a minute" he told me "You're not my first priority at the moment."

"Oh really" I challenged, but then he turned to face me. His left eye was a vivid purple and swollen. He was trying to shrug it off, but I could tell it must be painful, when he thought I wasn't watching I could see him wince.

"So they got you too huh?" I asked, only slightly joking

"Not exactly, got hit by a bludger."

"Oh, and here was me thinking it was an exciting story."

"Well we can't all nearly be pummelled to death."

Madame Pomfrey was now applying some salve to Wood's face, "Stop bickering you two" she chastised us, "honestly, I don't know why you bother visiting" that was addressed to Wood, "all you seem to do is argue."

"She's so needy" Wood told her with a slight toss of his hair

"Oh please, believe me if I could train Leonard to carry my work here I would."

I could swear Madame Pomfrey was smiling, "Whatever you say" she said, "in my experience people only visit if they want to."

It was Wood's turn to look abashed, "woah, I'm just being a good Samaritan. I'm scared of what she'd do to me if I didn't help her out."

"Oh I don't think she'd do anything" Madame Pomfrey replied, finishing up on Wood's, already much improved, bruise "you should have seen her earlier, she was looking a bit worried when you were so late."

"Oh really now?" Wood smirked at m

"I was very desperate for my work."

Madame Pomfrey had moved away, back into her office, the insufferable smirk still on her face.

"Sure you were" Wood said smugly, "How does the bruise look?"

"Makes you look very dashing"

Wood looked taken aback "really?"

"No, you look like you have a skin disease."

"You're one to talk. I have a present for you."

Now that surprised me. "What is it? Extra star charts?"

Wood smiled, "Not quite. I noticed that your crap peonies from Greengrass were wilting so I thought I would replace them."

"The peonies weren't that bad" I protested

"Hey, I am about to present you with a gift. Don't start defending some other guy's gift."

"Oh sorry. I forgot all about flower receiving etiquette." I replied sarcastically.

"Do you want these flowers all not?"

I had to admit, the peonies were looking a little limp, although Wood's claim they were wilting seemed a little exaggerated.

"I would like the flowers" I conceded.

"Right, that's better." He ducked out of sight for a minute, when he emerged a bouquet of red tulips were clutched in his fist.

I laughed, "all right, who told you? Was it Flora?"

"Told me what?"

"Tulips are my favourite flower. There is no way you knew that."

"I didn't, they just seemed seasonal."

"Well that's much less impressive."

"Sorry."

Wood, rather viciously it seemed to me, emptied the peonies into a nearby bin. He produced his wand. "Aguamenti" he muttered in a sotto voice. A stream of water flowed into the vase. He then arranged the tulips in there. I looked at them affectionately, I did prefer them to peonies after all.

"Very nice" I said, aware I was still sounding sarcastic. "Sorry" I said, "The flowers are beautiful, thank you. No sarcasm."

"You are very welcome. And they weren't entirely for you, I figure if I've got to visit you in this place for much longer then I deserve to have something pleasant to look at. Apart from you of course."

The last part was meant as sarcasm, despite the minor improvements in my condition, I still looked vile.

"Actually, I think you'll find that I'll be out of your hair, and you out of mine, very shortly. The potion is almost ready, I should be out of here in a couple of days."

"What about Greengrass?"

"I much prefer it to blue grass, it seems more natural."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, but I don't really see how Greengrass is significant. Why do you care?"

"I don't really, just interested. I know he's been coming up here to see you."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing. I just wondered if anything was happening between the two of you."

"Wood, do think if anything was happening, I would have the faintest idea."

"Of course, you don't have to tell me how oblivious you are."

"You sound like Flora."

"Is that meant to be an insult?"

"No! Are you saying you don't like my friends?"

"No! Don't put words in my mouth .You're friends are lovely, I've spoken to them quite a lot this week."

"Really?" That surprised me, Flora and Henry had never really had anything to do with Wood, or any of the Gryffindor's for that matter.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we've bonding over you. Henry is a really cool guy actually."

"Of course he is, I don't associate with people who aren't good company."

"Oh , so you count me as good company?"

I looked him over sceptically, "let's say you are on a trial run."

"I'm not sure I like that."

"I'm not sure I care what you like."

We grinned at each other for a few moments, before Wood, slightly reluctantly I thought, rose to go. "Dinner will be starting soon, and I need to go get a shower."

I looked over him mud stained body, "Yeah, I would say you do."

"See you Alvic." He was moving towards the door.

"One second, Wood." I wasn't quite sure how to proceed, but there was something I needed to ask, and I got the impression that it was an important thing, though I wasn't quite sure why yet.

"Wood, what do the flower's mean?"

Wood looked at me, I stared back. For the first time the silence between us felt uncomfortable. Finally, Wood answered. "It means, Alvic, that I hope you get well soon." More silence, like there was something left to say, silent but at the same time screaming. I just wished I knew what it was.

He left. The screaming stayed.


	23. Recovered

_**Hi guys, sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter will make it worth it though! Warning now, there is some swearing. **_

_**Many thanks to all readers and reviewers, I'm thinking of doing something special if/when this story gets a hundred favourites. Let me know if you have any ideas! **_

Chapter Twenty Two

Greengrass and I had been dating for a fortnight. Or at least, that's what Flora called it. Henry referred to it as "seeing each other" I was yet to decide on what I was terming it.

Explanation time.

After my recovery and my, I have to admit, somewhat reluctant exit from the security of the hospital wing, well, Greengrass had asked me out. Well, the conversation had gone a little like this:

"Hogsmede next weekend?"

"Er, yeah"

"Fancy going with me?"

Cue fervent glances from Flora and Henry who hastily nodded their heads at me. I stared back in confusion. "Go on" Flora muttered with all the subtlety of a speeding freight train.

I wasn't sure quite what to do. I couldn't exactly say I particularly wanted to go to Hogsmede, and actually the idea of what was increasingly sounding like a date was pretty ominous. And yet, and I couldn't deny this, it would be the first Hogsmede outing for which Flora and Henry were a couple, and, despite them being so considerate to me, I couldn't help feeling like I should leave them to it.

"Why not?" I shrugged at him, "could be a laugh."

He chuckled "Don't sound to enthusiastic."

"At the moment it doesn't sound like something to be too enthusiastic about."

"Well" he shot me a grin "we'll have to change that." He disappeared round the corner with a wink.

I turned back to Henry and Flora "Did he just _wink_ at me?" I asked, with a hint of disgust in my voice.

"Yeah" Henry said, grinning "does that bother you?"

"I just think it's a little corny."

"You should really give him a break you know." Flora told me, "I think he'll be good for you. He can take all your sarkiness."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he's managed to stick with you longer than anyone else. Give him a chance, I think you guys will get on well."

"He doesn't like Quidditch." I pointed out, petulantly.

"Maybe that's exactly what you need. It's not healthy to only ever think about one thing."

"Wood's doing fine."

"Wood isn't the one asking you out."

"Not yet anyway" Henry murmured.

"Sorry? What was that?" I challenged, whipping round to face him.

"Nothing" Henry retreated under my glare, "just a little joke."

That night, walking back from Astronomy, Wood caught my arm. "So, do you fancy doing that essay this Saturday? I could do with a Ravenclaw study partner."

"It's Hogsmede this weekend. Aren't you going?"

"God no, it's valentines weekend. The place will be crawling with couples."

I stopped in my tracks. "Oh no."

"What?"

"I've agreed to go to Hogsmede this weekend with Greengrass. I didn't realise it was…" I trailed off, preparing myself for Wood's raucous laughter at my situation. It didn't come.

"Well I hope you have a nice time." He said stiffly, before striding ahead of me and out of sight. It didn't seem worth trying to catch up with him.

Peeves swooped out from behind a suit of armour, chuckling manically. "Well I'm glad someone finds this amusing." I snapped at him, but he ignored me, sailing down the corridor singing "Alvic and Greengrass sitting in a tree" loud enough to wake the dead.

I couldn't help thinking that wasn't going to help matters.

So that, in short, is how I ended up sitting at a booth in the Three Broomsticks on a date with Greengrass, surrounded by couples on valentine's weekend.

Now this may shock you, because it bloody well shocked me, but the date went…_well. _ I mean, it wasn't all absorbing conversation and ceaseless banter, and there were, obviously, a fair few awkward pauses, but overall, and with my expectations suitably low due to years of complete failure in the dating field, it was, well, fun. And when the carriages dropped us back at the castle, I did let him give me a goodbye kiss. Make of that what you will.

So, yeah, that sort of brings things up to speed. Two weeks in, things going ok with pretty everyone, apart from, of course, the perpetual spanner in the works, Wood. Wood hadn't spoken to me since the night when I'd told him I was going out with Greengrass. I knew I shouldn't let it bother me, but, oh boy, it did. I flicked between being worried, sad and angry about it. I mean, I know that we'd had a pretty complex and often insulting relationship, but I'd thought, particularly during the time I'd spend in the hospital wing, that we'd become, reluctant as I was, friends. And thus, when I wasn't mourning the loss of whatever kind of friendship we'd had, I was getting damn pissed off that he was chucking away because he thought the guy I was dating was a dick. I mean, I didn't see why it mattered. I was hardly attached at the hip to Richard, as I had now begun to call him, and Wood could still speak to me in class like we used to. Overall I was not impressed. And therefore, one evening, I headed down to the Quidditch pitch as Gryffindor practice was ending to talk to him about it.

Wood, as I had predicted, was the last one there, practicing saves in front of the hoops. Silently, I grabbed a spare broom and a quaffle and flew up to join him. I'd slotted a goal passed him before he even noticed me. "You're going have to do better than that if you want to win that cup" I told him, jokingly as he dived down to fetch the quaffle. He flew up, his face grave.

"What are you doing here, Alvic?" He asked me, his voice infused with a sternness, almost an anger, I'd never heard before.

"Well, if you're asking, I was wondering why you're being so off with me as of late. I mean, you haven't spoken to me in two weeks, and it's not like we haven't seen each other. And every time I try to say hello you walk past me like I'm not even there. Seriously, what's going on?"

"You shouldn't be down here" Wood said, sweeping past me, down to the ground. I followed him.

"Look, I'm going to throw this out there, is this about Richard? I mean, I know you don't really like him, but come on…"

Wood finally turned to face me, his eyes were blazing, "well, now you mention it, yeah I don't like _Richard_" he put some sour twist on the word "and I frankly don't know what you see in him."

"Fine" I said, trying to remain calm, all the while helping to stow away the equipment, "but I don't see why that means you have to ignore me! I mean, I'm not going to ask you to socialise with him if you don't want to, but you can at least talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you. I've lost my respect for you."

"Excuse me!" Calm was forgotten, if it had ever really been there. "Why does your respect for me have to be linked to my dating choices? Is that all I am to you? Really, all the conversation and stuff we had before Richard even came along, and you base your entire opinion on me by my FUCKING BOYFRIEND."

"Oh so he's your boyfriend now is he?" the bitterness in his voice was tangible.

I had to admit, I'd shocked myself a bit by that one, but now I'd said it I was going to roll with it. "Yeah" I shot back "Guess what, he is. Why is that such a big deal to you?"

"Because you can do better?" Another thing I didn't see coming, but I was to mad to accept the compliment.

"Really Wood? Because you know what, in the last five years, the hallways having exactly been lined with guys queuing up to ask me out and guess what, for the first time some guy actually likes me despite the fact I am, I confess, a complete screw up when it comes to this kind of thing, and you are actually punishing me for it. Why have you got to be such a jerk?"

"I'm sorry" Wood said, but his voice implied that he really wasn't, "but if you are dating Greengrass then you can consider any interaction between us over."

"But why? I'm not asking you to be his best friend, but come on, it's me! Why can't you just talk to me like normal?"

"BECAUSE IT'S TOO FUCKING DIFFICULT!" Wood shouted at me, before immediately burying his head in his hands.

There was a pause, filled only by the sound of heavy breathing. I didn't know what to make of that. Wood looked as if he wished he could bite the words out of existence. The moments stretched out for years. But I got the impression that all the time in the world wouldn't be enough to figure that one out.

"Look at us" I muttered, finally finding the calmness I'd been searching for, "why is it that we always ending up shouting at each other. I can never be calm around you." Tentatively, I touched his arm.

"I guess it's because we're both stubborn idiots." Wood said, his face relaxing into almost a smile.

"Match made in hell." I smiled back.

Then, with a jolt, I realised how close our faces were, and that slowly, we were both leaning in towards each other. My brain was just trying to process what was happening when a voice called out.

"Riza? Are you here?" It was Richard, Wood looked possibly murderous and jerked back sharply. Richard came round the corner, "What the hell's going on here?" He was furious for a moment, before snapping on a slightly strained smile.

"Sorry, I was just helping Wood put away the equipment."

"Oh, right" Richard was still smiling, but he couldn't quite hide the tension in his cheeks, "well, you coming back up to the castle." It was perfectly clear that the question was aimed at me, and me alone.

I looked back at Wood, he seemed calmer now and gestured to me to go. "Sure" I said to Richard, taking him by the arm. He lead me back out across the pitch, I turned and caught a quick glance of Wood still putting away the equipment. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was making some kind of choice.


	24. In Which Leonard Reappears

_**What a lovely long and exciting chapter for you this week. I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter Twenty Three

I couldn't help thinking, as I trekked back up to the castle from yet another Quidditch practice (third this week and it was only Wednesday) that my plan had slightly backfired. Despite having had the intention to reconcile with Wood when I went down to the Quidditch that evening nearly a fortnight ago, I actually hadn't spoken to him since. Of course, this time I felt the avoidance was specifically mutual, because I mean, where do you go from that? When I'd walked away with Richard that evening I'd known the decision I was making, a tentative relationship over a reluctant friendship, and now, I couldn't help wondering if I'd made the right call.

Richard and I had just celebrated our one month anniversary, and the way people had been banging on about it you'd think we'd defeated you-know-who himself. Flora, and even Richard, were all getting so bloody excited about it, with talks of flowers and a party, and "doing something to celebrate", I'd been trying to get into it, but honestly it was only a month. I'd once been to a Quidditch match which had lasted twice as long as that, by the end of it the players probably had a more intimate relationship with the referee than I had with Richard. So I smiled and nodded and thought about Quidditch, while he banged out about how he was going to book us a table at this great place he'd heard about in Hogsmede and so on and so forth.

The fact was, I was bored. Richard was nice an all but frankly, our interests would barely look at each other if they met at a party, and whenever we spent time together I was pretty much always thinking of other things, at one point I actually caught myself listing off Ancient Runes translations in my head while he talked about some place he'd been skiing a couple of years ago. And he had a temper on him, I mean, rarely was it directed at me, but the way he would treat some people, especially the first years. I mean, I'm not exactly calm myself, but I could at least restrain myself from shouting if some tiny Hufflepuff kid spilled their pumpkin juice over me in the Great Hall. However, whenever voices of concern began to sound in my head I just had to remind myself that we were in the early stages of a relationship, and not everything was going to be perfect, and there were probably a hundred things that pissed him off about me and if he was doing his best to contain them, and not let them show, well then I should probably do the same. There was also, and I was trying to put this out of my mind, the fact that Wood would be so _smug_ if I let on I was having problems with Richard. At least, I assumed he would be, we hadn't spoken in so long I couldn't really be certain.

Henry cornered me in the common room that evening as I was feeding Leonard cheese flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. "Listen" he said, settling down next to me "is everything ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know that Flora and I want you to be happy right? Don't do anything because it's what you think we want you to do."

"Henry, I appreciate the concern but I'm fine, really."

He smiled at me, "You always say that, I wonder sometimes how often you actually mean it."

"What's got you all deep? You're starting to freak me out."

"Riza, you're my best friend in the world, and I love you and I want you to happy, on your terms."

"I love you too, Henry, and I am happy. I mean, I'm a little stressed between NEWTs and Quidditch, but I'm managing."

Henry considered this, "You know, I pride myself on being able to read you, but sometimes you are quite impossible."

I guess he was right on that front, I wasn't what you'd call an emotional person, at least on the outside. I genuinely couldn't remember the last time I'd cried, for example, I kind of figured that there was something in my life worth crying about.

"Wood was complaining about work too, you know" Henry continued, looking at me as if gauging my reaction.

"Why are you talking to Wood?" I asked, him, glad to have moved away from the slightly awkward conversation topic of my inner feelings.

"We chatted quite a lot while you were in the hospital wing. He's a good guy, we actually get on pretty well."

I shrugged, "I guess so, he hasn't spoken to me in a while though, so I can't really judge."

"Why don't you go talk to him now, I think he said he was going for a run about this time, you'll be able to catch him if you're quick."

"It's after dark."

"So what?"

"Good point. But why? What if I don't want to talk to him."

"Riza" Henry was using his serious tone, "it would appear, however much you dislike it, that Wood is your friend, and you shouldn't throw that away, you'd go if it was Flora or I wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"Just go, Riza".

That seemed to settle it, and as I headed out into the chilly evening air I had to admit I was glad Henry had pushed me, I did enjoy Wood's company, and I shouldn't let a silly little bit of awkwardness like what had happened at the Quidditch pitch bother me.

It wasn't long before I found Wood cutting a fairly decent pace just in front of Hagrid's hut. I jogged down to join him.

"Oi!" I called out to him, trotting down to join him. He stopped, but I could see from his face, illuminated by the light from the window, that he wasn't exactly pleased. I was a little lost for words, "Er, mind if I join?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

Wood shrugged, "I guess so"

I wasn't exactly dressed for running, my skinny jeans clung awkwardly tight around my knees and my jumper slouched over my shoulder, forcing me to shake it off with each stride, but at the moment running seemed the best way to communicate. Wood grunted occasionally, and motioned with his head to indicate a change of direction, but for the most part we ran in silence, and as we did so I felt the old familiarity of rivalry return between us, each of us constantly vying to be in the lead, and obstinately cutting the other off on corners, it was, as ever, a rivalry filled with a kind of affection.

It was as we were beginning to take the route that would lead us back to the castle that I felt the cold. That familiar, dreadful cold that seemed to begin in your bones and work outwards, chilling every part of you. I stopped with a gasp, flinging out my arm to stop Wood. I turned rapidly, and nearly screamed at the sight. Three dementors were advancing on us, one of them stretching out a clammy hand. I could see the lights of the castle ahead of us, but we were too far away for any cries of help to be heard, I tried anyway, but the night air whipped away my voice before it made any impact.

I was so miserable, all the horror and the fear and the sorrow I had ever felt was culminating in my brain, driving out all the happiness which was once there. Suddenly, an almost unbelievable and foreign warmth grasped my hand. I looked up and saw Wood standing next to me, his wand drawn. I knew I had to do the same. Using the force that Wood's grip had given me I attempted to force the enclosing misery from my mind. I pulled my wand from my pocket, desperately pulling everything Lupin had taught us from my mind. A happy thought, the happiest thought I had ever know.

There was only one. I thought back to that moment in Second year, where I held the Quidditch House Cup above my head, the screams and cheers of the Ravenclaw supporters above my head, Henry's face buried in my shoulder, sobbing tears of happiness. I felt that rush of pride and joy fill me up, counteracting the cold.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted, my voice cutting through the dark night. It worked. I don't know how, but when I needed it, it worked. I could barely contain my amazement as I saw a silver bird erupt from the tip of my wand, and launch itself at the dementors. I was no orthatholgist, I knew it was a mockingbird, there was nothing else it could be, I'd held a fascination for the creatures since I'd read To Kill a Mocking Bird as a child, despite them not really being a key feature. Moments later, a second shape joined it. This one was definitely a horse, it charged at the dementors forcing them to retreat back into the darkness. Still holding hands Wood and I ran as fast as we could back to the castle.

We collapsed in the Entrance Hall, leaning on each other for support and comfort. Both of us were breathing hard, I could feel Wood's heart racing, my head pressed against his chest. My knees buckled and we both sank to the floor.

It was about then that Richard walked in. "What the fuck is going on here?" He shouted, his voice bringing me back to the real world. I stared at him through blurred eyes. "Are you cheating on me?" He continued to shout.

"Richard" I began, but I was cut off.

"You little slut!" He was yelling so loud that I was surprised the whole castle hadn't gathered. "Are you screwing him?"

"For God's sake, Richard" I shouted back, trying to make myself heard more than anything, "Don't be an ass, listen to me."

But he didn't listen, instead I felt a stinging pain in the side of my face. It took me a second to realise what had happened. "Did you just…"

But Richard didn't hear my question, because it was then that Wood charged at him, knocking him to the ground. I stood, staggered for a moment, as the two of them wrestled with each other on the floor. Wood looked like he was ready to kill Richard, desperately attempting to reign down blows upon him. Richard was doing much the same thing, repeatedly smashing his fist into Wood's face.

"Repello" I shouted, pointing my wand at the duelling pair. Wood flew backwards, I rushed forward to place myself between the two of them.

"While I appreciate the sentiment" I told Wood earnestly, "I don't want to see you get a detention for this creep." Wood still fumed, blood pouring from a split lip and a broken nose, but he seemed to accept. "And you," I said, rounding on Richard, "We are so over. Do not talk to me again or I will set my entire Quidditch team on you." I lowered my voice, "and I'll let the beaters keep their bats. Now get out of here, you pathetic excuse for a man." Richard tried to speak, but the glare I was giving him silenced him, he left, hobbling a little.

"That was kind of hot." Wood told me, when he'd got his breath back.

"I could say the same to you, not often I get a guy fighting for me."

"Well, not just for you, for every girl who has to deal with that kind of thing." His voice was incredibly bitter

"You sound like this is personal for you"

"My older sister. She's separated from the jerk now."

I nodded, not too sure how to respond. After a pause I said "I think your nose is broken."

"I rather think so too. Though I'd rather not go to Madame Pomfrey, for obvious reasons. Can you fix it?"

"Maybe, but you might end up with a beak."

"Not again."

"Hmm, fortunately for you I know a healer in training."

Henry fixed Wood up outside the Ravenclaw common room. He, Flora and I settled down in front of the fire. "So" he asked "you want to explain how that happened?"

I told them all that had passed in the last couple of hours. Flora actually cried out in shock at some parts, but when I explained what had happened with Richard she came over and hugged me.

"Oh God, I am so sorry. I had no idea he was like that."

"It's really not your fault" I assured her, "really."

"Wish I'd been there" Henry muttered darkly, looking like he was fit to kill.

"I can imagine" I smiled, "but it was ok, Wood took care of it. Saved me from hitting him myself."

We chatted for another hour or so, before finally deciding that it was time to go to bed. As I went to bed that evening I couldn't help thinking that Wood's presence in my life, had, despite our initial animosity, been a good thing.

Not that I wasn't going to beat him at Quidditch come our next match. Leonard, who was settling down on my pillow gave a contented squeak. I decided to take it as his approval.


	25. Reflections

_**Hi guys, so this chapter is short and not much happens, but I felt that it was important to Riza and thought that it deserved its own chapter. **_

Chapter Twenty Four

"What?" I shouted at Henry through a large mouthful of toast the next morning at breakfast.

"I said, Potter's been given the Firebolt back, turns out it was legit after all."

"I heard what you said, I was just giving you the chance to unsay it. Dammit." I flopped down in my seat, no longer hungry.

"It's not that much of a problem is it?" Flora asked calmly, "I mean, how good can the broom really be?"

"International Standard, Broom of choice for the Quidditch World Cup, voted best broom of the century good, I think you'll find." A voice said from behind me.

"Yes, thank you for your input, Wood" I snapped at the retreating figure before turning back to Flora, "He's right though. It really is that good."

"But you guys can still do it" She said comfortingly, although I remained unconvinced.

"The fact is" I told them, slumping on my elbow, "is that personal rivalry aside, Wood is a bloody good Keeper, with three excellent chasers to boot. It'll be a miracle if we manage to achieve a 150 point lead over them. No, this game is a game which is going to be fought between the seekers, and, love Cho as I do, she is going to struggle against a Firebolt."

Henry nodded sagely, and I returned to chewing on my toast half-heartedly. My day had already been ruined, and it wasn't even nine yet.

The Greengrass situation seemed to have petered out somewhat. Clearly my threats had achieved some level of success as I barely saw him anymore, and on the rare occurrence I did he made certain to get out of my way. In return I refused to acknowledge his presence in the slightest, and maybe, occasionally sent the odd hex fluttering round a corner after him. Or at least I had, until Flora had pointed out that however much he might have deserved it, it probably wasn't the most mature way to deal with the situation, and he certainly wasn't worth getting a detention over. So the hexing had stopped, whenever Flora was around anyway.

The days passed, and eventually I was faced with the very real truth that the match against Gryffindor was the next day. As practice drew to a close in the evening I realised, that it was my last Quidditch practice ever. After tomorrow there would be no more early mornings, or battling through driving rain or being pummelled by buffeting winds. No more hours spent awake pouring over strategy or practicing passes. It was over. After 6 years. The thought filled me with a rush of sadness, of loss, for despite my snipings and my grumbling, I loved Quidditch and now, at last, it was ending for me. I felt the occasion required something,that I needed to say something to mark the occasion. I called my team down for the last time.

"Look" I told them, the evening air feeling heavy on my skin, "win or lose, tomorrow will be our last match and I just wanted to say now, before everyone's heads are full of nerves and cheering, that it has been a fantastic year. I know it's cheesy, but I'm going to go ahead and say it, it has been a genuine honour playing with you all. You have been nothing but reliable, keen and great fun to have around. I'm not going to lie, when I received the letter telling me I had been chosen for Captain I was anything but pleased, but now, looking at all of you, I don't know what I was worried about." I was surprised to find a slight lump in my throat, I swallowed it, I hadn't cried in memory, I wasn't going to start now. "The match we play tomorrow will not only be the last match I play this year, but the last match I play as a member of Hogwarts, and as a member of Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I won't ask you to go out and make me proud, you have already done that a hundred times over, I will just say that you have made this year more magical for me than any amount of spells or charms ever could." I looked over the team, my team, picked out from a ragtag group of no bodies at the Quidditch try-outs so long ago, a couple, Cho included, had tears in their eyes. I met each one of their gazes, allowing a smile to spread over my face. "Thank you. All of you. Thank you."

There was a pause, and then cracking through the sky came applause so loud it scarcely seemed to come simply from the six people who stood before me, smiling back at me in such a way I knew they felt as I felt.

Then suddenly I was embraced by them, all of them throwing their arms round me and each other, cheering loudly as they did so. I think it was then I realised that winning didn't matter. It never really had. Everyone here had so many years left at Hogwarts, and next year there would be a new captain and they would steer this team to victory, the victory they deserved. And me, well, I had had my moment clasping the trophy above my head, and maybe, just maybe, the honour should go to someone else, and if that someone had to be Oliver Wood, then so be it. Of course, we weren't going to make it easy for him.

I woke early the next morning. Immediately the reality of the coming day fixed itself clearly in my bones, forcing me rapidly from my sleepy state. My last Quidditch match. Given my early hour of waking I had time to indulge in the nostalgia that accompanied the thought. I remembered my first one, a tiny, scrawny second year with acne and braces, kicking off for the first time in our match against Hufflepuff. We'd annihilated them, and I could still, if I focused enough, recall that indescribable feeling of amazement and exhilaration as I'd set my feet back on the ground, nearly eight goals under my belt and the dazzling gaze of Dai Llewellyn falling on me as he surveyed me with pride. _You have a future in this team_ he told me. And he had been right. I had spent six years perfecting my technique, watching the team dive through times of glorious victory and crushing defeat, and now, here I was finally facing my final match, and I was doing it as Ravenclaw Captain. Something which I could never foreseen all though years ago. I felt of warm rush of contentment as I realised, that whether we won or lost, Dai would be proud of me.


	26. Ravenclaw V Gryffindor

_**Sorry it's been so long! I have been crazy busy this month, but I'm back. And I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm very near 100 favourites as well, so I'll probably do something special for that as the next chapter.**_

_**Many thanks to all readers and reviewers. **_

Chapter Twenty Five

I didn't eat much at breakfast. It consoled me to see that Wood was eating either, at least we'd both starve together. Honestly, I think even if I had managed to forced down the sausages and eggs that Henry was wafting under my nose I doubt I could have stomached them, and I was not going to throw up before my final Quidditch match, oh no, I was going out in style.

And in style I was, in my free time before breakfast I had taken the rare opportunity to wash and blow dry my hair and even, shock of shocks, managed to put on some make-up, the result was I looked good. Something I had told myself in the mirror that morning. Hey, it was the last time I'd be wearing the uniform, and I wanted to do it justice.

It was a placid, almost eerily calm, walk down to the pitch, my team filed behind me as usual, but this time it seemed to be out of reverence rather than pace. They were walking their captain to her last stand.

In the changing room the mood persisted. There was no bragging, or macho talk, just a quiet grim determination to be the best we could possibly be, Firebolt or no Firebolt, we were going down fighting. Cho finally broke the silence, "Excuse me?"

"No" I told her kindly, "No team talk this morning, I said all I had to say last night."

"No offence, Captain" the use of the term caused me to seize up with pride, "but I wasn't suggesting you do the talking."

"Oh no?" I began to say, but I was interrupted by Page appearing from round a corner, his entire head obscured by an abundant plume of carnations. They weren't tulips, but they weren't peonies either, and honestly, they meant more to me than either ever had. As they were pressed into my arms I felt my chest would burst.

"We want to say thank you" Cho continued, smiling, "for being our Captain this year"

"And a bloody good one at that" Inglebee interrupted.

"Exactly" she continued, "thank you."

Her words, short but oh so sweet, were followed by a smattering of applause from the whole team, as it died away I knew I was going to have to say something.

"Wow, I wish I was the crying kind, I feel that all this deserves some kind of big reaction. All I'll say is that the feeling is mutual. You are a most wonderful team."

The obligatory team hug followed, and then, buzzing with a fierce pride which had nothing to do with winning or losing the match, I strode out onto the pitch.

Wood and I stood opposite each other. As we shook hands I become patently aware of how sweaty my palms were. We caught each other's eye, giving one another an almost inperceptible nod, the message was clear _May the best man win._

And then we were off, Wood whipping away down to his goal posts, I would follow soon enough, as soon as I got my hands on the Quaffle which had fallen into Gryffindor hands.

Before I had time to blink, they'd scored. And then again, and then again. They were thirty up on us in a matter of minutes. I wish I could give some excuse but the thing was, the chasers were just _too good_. And why the hell wouldn't they be? They'd been flying together since third year, if I hadn't known better I would say the three of them were telepathic.

That said, we weren't to shoddy either, and after some need intervention by Burrows and a well aimed bludger, I finally managed to snatch the Quaffle mid-air and streamed down pitch, my eyes fixed firmly on the goal posts.

Wood spotted me as I raced towards him, I could tell from the smug look on his face he was so sure he could stop me, but I'd been flying just as long as him, I'd been regarded as the best chaser in the school for most of those years and I was going to put this ball past Oliver Wood and I was going to do it with flare.

I could see him squaring up, limbering, ready to go in whatever direction I chose. But I had no intention of letting him know that. If there was one thing Dai had taught me, it was how to feint. Wood was smiling at me, giving me that oh so charming grin of his, I avoided eye contact, he was just an inanimate, if moving, object I needed to get past, no problem.

I drew nearer, glancing my eyes left, looking for an open space. I could see Wood watching me, studying me, it was all fairly intense, especially given our history. At last, I dived left, priming to Quaffle to shoot. Wood dived after me, his face now intense, but certain, he knew he was going to stop me. And he would have, if I'd ever planned on shooting left, just as Wood cut in front of me I dodged behind him, spinning away, I pitched the ball over his shoulder, and straight through the centre ring.

As the whistle blew the Ravenclaw supporter went wild, we were off the starting mark, I did a brief loop the loop, letting out a joyful yell. "I'll get you next time!" I heard Wood call behind me, I gave him a sharp grin, before streaming back up the pitch.

To be fair he did, at the time after that, but not the next time, when Harman scored, or the next time when I put another Quaffle past his right ear. We were still trailing, but at this rate we might still be able to keep out of that vital 150 point margin, providing Cho caught the snitch quickly.

"Don't be a gentleman, Harry" Wood yelled as I swept past him, twirling deftly to avoid a bludger, "knock her off her broom if you have to!"

"See what happens if he tries it, Wood!" I shouted back, and for a moment our eyes locked, challenging, and fiercely competitive, before another bludger set me soaring downwards and the moment past.

It was still ok, it was still saveable, at least it wasn't too embarrassing, but then suddenly, there was a scream from the crowd. I looked down, to my horror, my eyes were greeted by the sight of three dementors standing in the centre of the pitch, they're faces turned upwards but concealed by their hoods. Something was wrong though, and it took me a moment to figure out what, there was no cold feeling, no consuming sense of overwhelming misery, Burrows and I exchanged confused glances.

"What the-" I muttered, but if I was confused then, I became even more astonished when a vast Patronus shot past me, almost knocking me off my broom, plunging straight into the centre of the dementors.

Then suddenly there was a whistle. A long, drawn out whistle which only meant one thing, the match was over. I turned slowly, already half knowing what I would see.

Sure enough, there was Harry Potter, wand in one hand, a tiny golden ball clasped tightly in the other. My final Quidditch match was over. I had lost.

The poignancy of the moment was rather taken away however, by the sight that greeted us when alighting. The "dementors" it appeared, were no more than Flint, Malfoy and his pet monkeys, all of whom were sitting looking terrified and confused, among a pile of what turned out to be little more than some old sheets. Mcgonagall was screaming at them, the crowd was laughing and jeering, and even the Slytherins seemed to be a little ashamed of the whole affair.

Wood came and stood next to me. He gave me an awkward sideways glance, I knew it was a question. Was I angry he'd robbed my chance at the cup? Truth was, I wasn't. We'd said best team win, and, though I'd go to my grave arguing the contrary, I suppose they had. I gave him a relaxed smile, and gestured to the sprawled Slytherins.

"Shameful isn't it?" I said

"Shameful." He agreed

"Funny though" I continued, my voice breaking with the rising giggles in my throat.

"Hilariously funny" Wood said, joining in my laughter, each of us becoming more and more carried away until we were in hysterics, leaning on each other to keep ourselves up right.

Things were ok.


	27. Aftermath Part II

_**So, I've reached 100 favourites! Thank you very much to everyone. As celebration I have a special treat for you. This is the scene where Riza's injured body is found by Wood and Greengrass after her attack, told from Wood's perspective. Enjoy!**_

It irritated me to see Greengrass waving at Alvic as she stomped down the grounds, headed for what I suspected was a ritualistic trip to the Quidditch pitch. Call me possessive but I was pretty sure that the half-hearted greeting she had given from a distance had been addressed to me, or me alone. Greengrass could just keep out of it.

I didn't like Greengrass. Can you tell? There was just something so, _rich_ about him. Not that I was waging a class war or anything, it was just, he rather let you know it. The guy had a better broom than I did for Christ's sake, and he flew about as well as a camel riding a bike. Then there was the fact that he was thick. Not in a typical, got all D's at OWLs way, although he had got a T for History of Magic (oh how we laughed) but in a, just doesn't _get it_ sort of way. No concept of sarcasm for a start, which would be a problem if he ever decided to go for Alvic.

Not that who he went for made any difference to me, particularly if it was Alvic. Sure, I might have had a small crush on her way back in second year, I still maintain that's why I didn't save that goal of hers which cost us the match, but time and plenty of other crushes had cured that. I'd bid all thoughts of Alvic farewell when I started going out with my first girlfriend at the end of third year. It had ended badly, as had the next one, and the next one, until I had decided that Quidditch was the only mistress I could truly love.

Alvic had seemed to make that call earlier than me, aside from a brief relationship with Charlie Weasley, she had been placed firmly off the dating scene of Hogwarts, or anywhere, and pretty soon all the guys who had once harboured sweet spots for her, dropped off and took the hint. All it seemed, apart from Greengrass, who was still waving, a stupid insipid smile of his face. I jerked my leg out, catching him the shin.

"Oi" He shouted, he had a temper on him too.

"Sorry" I said, not bothering to look at him, "didn't see you."

Conversation resumed, it was about the Quidditch World Cup finally coming to the UK this summer. I'd managed to watch the Scotland match, and felt the pain at the crushing defeat we suffered, but what really counted was the final. My parents been on the waiting list for a while, and hopefully we would find out within a couple of months. Just the thought of it could send me off into a giddy day dream.

About a quarter of an hour had passed before I realised that Alvic was yet to emerge from the pitch. I figured she must be doing some pretty thorough checks, but still, fifteen minutes was long enough wasn't it. Worry began to settle in my stomach, rising slowly up my throat. After a few uncomfortable minutes, I raised the issue with the guys.

"Oh it's probably fine, Wood" Valmont told me, stretching back on the grass, "She's probably just practicing."

"She's not" I pointed out, "there's no one round the goal posts."

"Well go check if you're so worried" Dalfour cut in.

I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, most likely things were fine, and if I went in just to find her casually sitting amongst the equipment it could be a little embarrassing. I could just picture her face now if I actually told her I was worried about her. On the other hand, she could have fallen off her broom or something. And I'd be a pretty bad person if I risked her wellbeing just to avoid my own humiliation.

"I will then" I said, rising, ignoring the eye rolls and sniggers I received from the still seated group, all except Greengrass who also stood up.

"I'll go too" he said, brushing his stupidly floppy hair out of his stupid eyes.

"It's fine" I said pointedly. "I won't be long."

"I insist"

I didn't want to waste any more time arguing so I just shrugged and strode off towards the direction of the pitch, imagining Greengrass was just a fly that was particularly difficult to swat, annoying, but unimportant.

I heard the sickening crunching sound as I entered the door to corridor leading to the store room. I broke into a run, hearing Greengrass do the same behind me. I pushed open the door, and to my horror, saw the bludgeoned body of Alvic lain strewn out on the floor. There was blood, a lot of it, and even with my stunted medical knowledge I could tell some bones were broken. Was she dead? Panic rose up in me, threatening to drive me to my knees. _Focus_ I told myself, _you have to help her. _There was no time to waste, I began to charge forward, before feeling a tug on my back. Greengrass pulled me backwards.

"Are you mental" he shouted at me, gesturing towards the two bludgers that were soaring around the room, "immobulus" he shouted, and they ground to a halt, drifting harmlessly in the air.

I ran forward, kneeling down beside her. "Get help!" I shouted at Greengrass who didn't hesitate to answer, he flew out the door, I could hear his feet resounding on the stone floor as he ran. I looked at the body before me. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead_ I repeated over and over. I wished I could do something, but I didn't want to touch the body for fear of making anything worse. So I contented myself with brushing her hair out of her face, my drenched hands leaving a bloody trail across her forehead. _Please don't be dead._

I seemed like an age, sitting in that dimly lit room, before Greengrass finally returned with Madame Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick and hew two friends Grimes and that blonde girl Valmont had a crush on. They looked like I felt, shaky, panicked and sick. Flitwick placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, his head level with mine, gently pulling me away. I moved as in a stupor, staring helplessly as Madame Pomfrey set about examining Alvic.

"Is she dead?" Grimes whispered, his voice cracking and tears threatening to brim over his eyes. It was the question I had wanted to ask but hadn't, unable to trust my voice to speak.

"No" Madame Pomfrey replied earnestly. "But she's in a bad way; we need to get her up to the Castle immediately. She will recover" she said, mostly to a sobbing Flora, before turning to Flitwick "Professor?"

I was flooded with relief, so much so my knees almost gave way. Flitwick levitated Alvic up over the grounds, and we cut a slow procession back towards the castle. When we reached the entrance hall I decided to take the staircase which led to Gryffindor tower. Alvic was going to be fine, and when she woke up she should be with her friends. I would visit her later, when she was awake. And then I was going to find the bastard who did this and make them wish they'd never been born.


	28. Requirement

_**Hey, sorry it's been a while, believe me when I say I have been VERY busy. However, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I do hope you like it!**_

_**Many thanks to all readers and reviewers. **_

Chapter Twenty Six

That was me done with Quidditch. It was a strange feeling; an unsettling emptiness filled my stomach, preventing me from swallowing any of the food at the somewhat lacklustre after-party that evening. No one was really feeling it, it was a celebration of an ending, and honestly, even if we had won the match, it would have felt more like a wake. I felt as though I should be dressed in black instead of the blue and bronze tank top I had donned specially for the occasion.

Despite the chatter and excitement around me, I felt down. I just wasn't feeling the party atmosphere, nor did I fancy staring up at the curtains over my bed and allowing my bad mood to consume me. What I really fancied was a walk. It was late, about nine thirty, but most of the teachers would be patrolling the entrances to the castle to look out for Black, if I was quiet, and I was pretty light on my feet, then I could probably have at least a bit of a wander to take my mind off of things. And if I did get caught, well, I supposed I could deal with yet another detention. My mind made up I gave Henry and Flora the slip, they were distracted by some large pustules that had sprouted on someone's nose, and headed out into the dimly lit castle.

I knew that some people found Hogwarts scary at night time, but apart from my fear of any teachers coming round the corner I found the castle rather comforting. Yes there ghosts and traps and possibly an escaped murderer on the loose, but there were also friendly faces peeking out of portraits, and excitement, mystery, the age and the wonder of the place felt heavy in the air. In flowed, blanket-like, around you. Besides, I was too caught up in my own thoughts. I couldn't put my finger on it but something felt wrong. There was heaviness in my legs, and my chest, which I hadn't been able to shake. Part of it was to do with the loss of Quidditch, but, if I was honest with myself, it seemed to have been around before that too, at least since those dementors had attacked Wood and me.

I turned into the corridor which housed the room of requirement. I wondered if it was possible to dementors to leave a mark on you, even if they didn't kiss you. A sort of residual misery which hung around in the corners of your mind, ready to leap on you whenever you were alone. And I did feel alone, not because of Henry and Flora being together, I had dealt with that ages ago, just because, despite my closeness with them, there seemed to be a darkness in my which even I couldn't figure out, let alone them. _I need someone who understands me_. I thought to myself. And a door appeared at the end of the corridor.

I stared at it. If it could have I imagine the door would have stared back. We faced each over the remaining metres of the corridor, sizing each other up. "Oh this is going to be good" I muttered under my breath as I advanced towards it. My grasp of the room was limited, and I wasn't exactly sure what was going to be on the other side of the door. Still, it was hardly a malevolent thing. Shaking off the anxiety I didn't realise I'd been feeling, I pushed open the door.

And walked straight into the Gryffindor victory party. _Seriously_ I thought, _this is meant to make me feel better_, _I tell you right now I do not require this_. I was sorely tempted to turn on my heel and march straight back out, but I felt that the see of faces now turned in my direction warranted some response.

"Erm, hi" I began, shrivelling slightly, "nice party."

There was no response. I was painfully aware of how much my top stood out from the red and gold decorations which veiled the room. Someone sneezed at the back; it made the silence even more pungent.

Finally, "Alvic? What the hell are you doing here?" Wood rounded a corner, glass in hand. I could see from a distance he was pretty tipsy, but even that could not offset the complete bewilderment with which he regarded me.

"I was just walking along and the room opened. Thought I'd check it out. I had no idea that _this" _I gestured broadly "was going on in here. Why aren't you in your common room?"

"McGonagall" Another voice answered, one of the Weasley twins this time. "What were you thinking to get in here?"

That was a good question in itself. I had a suspicion what but I would rather have died than admit it. "I guess I was just a little down" I said, "and the room thought I needed a party." It seemed as good an explanation as any. "However, I don't think this party is exactly my scene, so if it's all the same to you…" I was backing slowly towards the door.

"You can stay if you want to." Wood told me, his eyes, though blurred, did their best to focus on mine. "There's plenty of drink."

I bit my lip, mostly to stop me from sniggering as he stumbled over his feet. "I can see that." I told him, "But I really do have my own party to get back to."

"A party so good you left it." One of the twins, George?, pointed out.

"Regardless, I should return to it. Thanks for the…" I trailed off, trying to think of something, "wonderful ambience" I completed, my voice inflected with sarcasm.

"Will you be alright getting back?" Wood asked.

"You mean across the big, scary, Hogwarts castle?" I asked childishly before returning to my normal voice, "I think I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer though."

I stepped swiftly back into the corridor, glad to shut the stares behind the door as I left. _That was _not _amusing_, I chastised the room in my head. _When I want something I'll ask for it_. But what did I want? I'd been asking for someone who understood me when the door had appeared, but that seemed ridiculous, I mean, what could a bunch of Gryffindors possibly know about me?

Days passed, and soon we were in the final week of the term, the Easter holiday shone before us a refuge from the mountains of essays and gruelling classes. Or they did if you were a first year. For us the holidays would just be an extension of the term, only this time, self-inflicted. Both Flora and Henry had decided to stay but I was returning to London, I was looking forward to it a bit, I missed my father during the term.

But it seemed that Hogwarts had one final curve ball to throw at me before I could settle down to an uneventful few weeks of hard earned study. And boy, was it a big one. I suppose at this point I can only ask not to be judged. It came, as all these things seem to, in the form of a Scottish Quidditch player, highly irritating and with a much more charming smile than someone of his attitude really deserves.

It happened on the way back from Arithmancy. I was strolling along the empty corridor, cool as you like, my books weighing down my shoulder and concocting various excellent excuses for Flora as to why I really had to spend my next free period catching up on sleep rather than starting that essay for transfiguration. The sound of footsteps drew my gaze upwards, to see Wood headed towards me. I gave him a brief smile, still slightly flustered after the room of requirement incident, and made to walk straight past him. But he stopped, and then I had to stop too.

"Crashed any parties recently?" He smirked at me.

"Just yours I'm afraid." I shot back, "but they have been a bit thin on the ground recently. Are you sticking around over Easter?"

"Thought I might, get a bit of practice in, make use of the library."

"Good to see you've got your priorities sorted out."

"I have actually, I want to be a Quidditch player, ergo, Quidditch comes first."

"I'm sure." I must have come across more sarcastically than intended because he looked rather hurt.

"I'll have you know I've got a trial for the reserve squad of Puddlemere United coming up." He told me defensively.

I had to admit, that was quite impressive. "Wow, good luck with that."

"Thanks."

There was a bit of an awkward pause, "Look, I better- "

"I'm sorry" Wood interrupted me.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"This"

And suddenly, without having any time to defend myself, although I wasn't sure I would have, his lips were pressed against mine. His hands clasping the sides of my head. My mind went completely blank, until I realised, _I was kissing Oliver Wood_. My hands reacted before my brain did, pushing him away from me. We stood staring at each other.

"Care to explain?" I asked, slightly breathlessly.

"I am sorry" he replied, "it was a bet with the twins. It's been going since forth year, first one to snog a rival Quidditch captain gets a galleon."

"And you wait until now?" I gaped back.

"Well yeah, they've all been guys up until now."

"Well" I said, smiling slightly, "Diggory's very pretty."

"Shut it."

"Besides, that is not how you snog someone."

Wood looked taken aback, I was pretty surprised by what I was saying myself. "It's not?"

"No." I brushed my hair out of my face, "this is how you snog someone."

Pressing my lips against his, I pushed him up against the wall.


	29. Happy Birthday

_**I know it's been a while, and I know that this isn't very long but it's been a very busy Christmas!**_

_**I wish you all a very happy new year.**_

Chapter Twenty Seven

And then? Well, then came the Easter holidays. Four long weeks during which I could freak out over the entire incident, chastise myself for my foolishness and pray to heaven above that no one would find out that I had kissed Oliver Wood.

I had kissed Oliver Wood.

Shit.

The immediate aftermath of the event had been the pair of us breaking apart and staring at each other. It was at this point that we both remembered that I was Elizabeth Alvic and he was Oliver Wood and we had no business kissing each other in corridors, that just wasn't what we did. I still recalled, with cringing detail, the confusion and mild panic on his face. "You owe me a galleon" I had muttered in an unsuccessful to defuse the awkwardness before striding down the corridor, praying my long hair covered the blush on my cheeks. That was the last time I had seen him.

I spent the time when I wasn't desperately scrabbling through my books telling myself that it had only been for a bet, and that the only reason_ I_ had kissed him was just as a continuation of the games that were going on between us. There were times when I was actually quite proud that I'd managed to leave him speechless before suddenly being filled with the fear that he might actually think I liked him, or that worse, he might be laughing at me. Because for all my dismissive talk about him, I had kissed Oliver Wood.

I had not told Henry, I had certainly not told Flora. I had just whisked myself out of the school before they could notice that anything was off with me. I would just lie low for the next month and by the time I got back everything would be forgotten and Wood and I could go back to ignoring each other like we had for the last six years. I was no longer a Quidditch captain, we had no business with each other anymore.

The prospect of that, however, seemed a sad one. Wood and I were friends, or had been anyway. And while I confess it hadn't exactly been straightforward and we'd spent almost all of the time annoyed at each other it had been good fun. And Wood had spoilt it all by choosing then to cash in on that stupid bet with the twins, and I had been just as bad because I had seen the opportunity for a victory and I hadn't thought about the consequences. And yet, even now, I couldn't guarantee that if I was in the same situation I wouldn't do it again. And he had been a _very_ good kisser.

_Stop it_. I told myself, _you have work_. And then I would turn myself back to my book and distract myself with revision until I could bear it no longer.

Within a couple of weeks it was my birthday. It would be a quiet affair, much like Christmas, my father and I would go out into London, have dinner somewhere nice and then head to the theatre. It had been the same for as long as I could remember. I didn't really have any local friends, that was the problem, albeit the only one, with city life. Wizards didn't really live in London, preferring to say in the more secure wizarding villages dotted around the country, but my father had fallen in love with the city and, as I had grown older, I had too. It was isolated sure, but there was an atmosphere which was indescribable, and there was always Diagon Alley.

I smiled at the Birthday cards which lined the mantelpiece, Flora and Henry both had sent one each, with the promise I would receive my presents on my return, and members of the Quidditch team had sent some, a touching gesture given I was no longer their captain. There were none from relatives, my grandparents were deceased and my father an only child, nor from Wood. But of course there wouldn't be. He didn't know my birthday, not that I expected one if he did or that I even wanted one. In fact, I had no desire to even think about Wood on my birthday. I was eighteen years old; I was a mature adult now.

I had been told I would have to wait until we returned from the theatre to open my present, which immediately told me it was something magical. Unfortunately for my father that still meant the present was more than likely to be the traditional textbook, the exception being last year of course when he had given me my watch and Leonard. Gifts I still treasured. However, as soon as I saw the box I knew that this was something different. This box was far too small and thin to house any book my father would purchase.

"I know the important birthday was last year" my father said, smiling, "but we do live in a muggle world and apparently, for them, the eighteenth is rather special too. So I thought you deserved something a bit different."

I smiled at him. And turn the parcel over in my hands. Unwrapping it slowly, almost reverently. I could see from my father's expression that whatever was in this was important to him. Inside was a wooden box, and inside that lay the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was silver and delicate, set with blue sapphires. I stared at it.

"Dad" I began, but I was speechless.

"It was your grandmother's. She was in Ravenclaw too, and quite the Quidditch player. I'm sure you inherit your talent from her." He was smiling, though I could see faint tears behind his eyes. I rushed over to hug him, he held me tightly for a moment. "She loved you so much, as did your grandfather. They would be so proud of you. As I am."

"Thank you" I said into his chest.

He released me, holding me at arms length from him, looking at me. "You are so like your mother." He murmured.

The words stung, I didn't want to think about her today. I hated myself for bringing back those memories to him, after all this time he was still so damaged. And what about me? I was eighteen years old, my childhood had really ended, and it would be a childhood my mother would never see.

I placed my hand on my father's, he smiled at me. "You really miss her" I said, softly.

"Yes" he admitted, "but I have you, and so, despite all the bad things, I am the most blessed man in the world."

He hugged me again, I could tell he was using the time his face was hidden from me to shake off the sadness in his eyes. When we broke apart it was like the last few moments had never happened.

"You should get some sleep" he told me, "I want you up by at least nine tomorrow to get some real revision done."

"I am doing revision!"

"I see you up there, you spend most of your time staring into space. Something on your mind?"

I considered, for a moment, telling my dad about everything that had happened, and the reason why I had been so distracted of late. But, honestly, it didn't seem like it would help. For however much I might look like my mother, I was definitely my father's daughter and if I couldn't figure it out, then what chance did he have?


	30. Fall Out

_**Oh the drama in this chapter! Don't get to excited though, I'll be putting these two through a lot more trouble before I'm through with them!**_

_**Many thanks to readers and reviewers. **_

Chapter Twenty Eight

Two weeks later I was back at Hogwarts. I sat alone in the horseless carriage which pulled me towards to the school. I'd managed to get myself in a pretty good place mentally in the time which had elapsed since my birthday, I mean, I was pretty sure Wood kissed girls all the time, why should I be any different. He'd probably forgotten all about our little encounter and we could just pretend the entire thing had never happened.

With this happy thought still set firmly in my mind I pulled myself through the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. There, as if they had planned it, were Flora and Henry staring at me with mouths agape.

"You kissed Oliver Wood?" Flora said, stunned.

"What?" I jumped back, how the hell did they know about that? "Who told you?"

"Oh my God, it's true" Henry said slowly, "we thought he was just making it up."

"He?" I shot back, dangerously.

"Now Riza" Henry was holding his hand out towards me like he was trying to calm a wild animal. I ignored his imploring tone. With one movement I turned on my heel and headed straight back out into the castle, ready for blood.

"I am going to _kill_ him" I repeated breathily as I stormed down through the corridors towards where I had seen most of the school eating their lunch. I stormed into the dining hall, surveying the Gryffindor table for my target. I spotted him quickly, laughing with his friends with that insufferable grin on his obnoxious face. Who else had he told? Was that what he was laughing about, me? So pleased with the outcome of his bet? I was in no mood to be tactful, I desperately wanted to scream at someone and I wanted to do it now. My face blazing with fury I stomped over to where he was sitting and pulled his shoulder round to face me.

He could see from my face that he was in trouble and I was slightly pleased by the fact that for a moment he appeared to cower before my wrath before snapping on a pleasant, if uneasy, smile.

"Alvic. What can I do for you?"

I was going to start screaming right then and there, but a quick glance around the dining hall showed me that that would be unwise. I had already attracted enough attention from my rather dramatic entrance.

I look Wood in the eye, doing my best not to raise my voice, "you come with me. Right now."

He raised an eyebrow at the friends he was sitting with and they gave an appreciative snicker. Any other time I would have turned my attention on to them, but right now I didn't care. I was angry, and I wanted to save all my anger for the person sitting in front of me.

"Now" I repeated, dangerously.

Wood shrugged and obediently stood up. I led the way out of the hall, Wood following languidly behind me. "You know" he remarked when we were out in the corridor, "there are easier ways to get my attention."

"Just don't Wood" I snapped at him, leading him into an empty classroom suitably far enough away from the dining room and common rooms that we would not be overheard. The last thing I wanted was for any more people let in on this.

As soon as we were inside I pinned Oliver against the wall. Although this time with my forearm rather than with my lips. Irritatingly he still looked pointedly amused. "You know I like it when you play rough, Alvic."

"Stop it" I snapped back, "just stop it. And wipe that grin off your face. I'm mad at you!"

"I guessed" Wood replied coolly, easily removing himself from my grip. "Can I ask why?"

"You know perfectly well why! How many other people have you told about…" I trailed off.

"The fact you kissed me?"

"Hey! You kissed me first alright. How many?"

Wood smirked again, but chose not to argue. "Only Henry and Flora, and only because I assumed that you had told them. I have to say," it was his turn now to lean towards me, "I was surprised you hadn't mentioned it to them."

"Oh sure." I said petulantly, but it did make it slightly more difficult to be angry at him, not that I wasn't going to try my best to be.

"I promise, I only mentioned it to them."

"What are doing even talking to them?"

"It may surprise you, Alvic, but we've actually become quite good friends over the course of the year. Not least because we always seem to be thrown together over your chaos."

He was changing the subject, but I wasn't going to let him wiggle out of this. "Why did you kiss me?" I demanded, determined to find something I could shout at him about.

"I told you" he said defensively, "for a bet. The real question is why did you kiss me?"

"So you decided to throw away our friendship for the sake of galleon."

"I think you're just trying to disguise the fact that you decided to kiss me back, quite aggressively I might add. Couldn't resist me huh?"

"You are intolerable!" I shouted at him. "Can you please be a little more cooperative when I'm screaming at you?"

He actually had the audacity to laugh at that. "You are one of a kind, Alvic" he smirked at me.

I was angrier now than ever, though I seemed to have less to be angry about. I stood there, fuming, hoping he would say something incriminating so I would have a legitimate reason to hit him, or something. But I couldn't help wondering if I was more angry at myself, I mean, he hadn't made me kiss him. It had been a moment of stupidity sure, but it was a moment of my stupidity.

"Look" Wood said, and he sounded sincere for the first time. "I spoke to Henry and Flora because I wanted to know if you had freaked out. And whether I should attempt to contact you or just let you calm down. Clearly" he gestured to me, "you haven't. But anyway, the question that's been driving me crazy over this last month has been why you decided to kiss me back, and if I could trouble you, I'd rather like the answer?"

His calmness made me calm. Although the question he posed was one I could scarcely answer, even to myself. "I'm not entirely sure" I said simply, sitting down on one the desks. "It just sort of happened."

Wood turned to look at me seriously, "Riza" he began, and the use of my first name caused the hairs on the back of neck to stand up. Wood never called me that, the thought of what it could mean terrified me. "Do you think, possibly, that maybe, the kiss" he broke off, trying to find the right words, "maybe it meant something?"

I stared at him, although he avoided meeting my eye. These questions he was asking me were getting more and more difficult and part of me wanted to run all the way back to my dormitory and hide myself in my bed until next April. I couldn't answer, my mouth was too dry, even if I had had anything to say. The pause was crushingly awkward.

"I mean" Wood continued, with a nervous laugh, "I am irresistible."

And it was that which awoke the pride in me. Who was I kidding? Wood would always be Wood, and he was just dangling me along, trying to add me to his collection of girls in the school who were hopelessly in love with them, and I would not, not for anything, become one of them. He had said it himself, _no guy wants a cynical, bossy, Quidditch captain. _Whatever Wood thought was going on here, he clearly thought it was one sided, and I was going to show him it wasn't even that.

"Actually, Wood" I said, standing up, "I kissed you because you kissed me, and I wasn't going to let you win. It was all just another game, I had to find something now Quidditch has finished."

Wood looked stung, but recovered himself. "I see, and you feel nothing for me?"

"Apart from mild irritation? No. Sorry you can't add me to your collection."

"Is that really what you think of me?" His voice was low and he had turned his face away from me.

"Isn't that the truth though? The guy who flirts with every girl when he's drunk, the famous Quidditch captain with a string of dates lined up for him at any moment. Please, don't you think I've noticed that none of your relationships have lasted longer than a week?" The words were like poison, brewed by my wounded pride, but once they had started to fall there was no stopping them. It was only when Wood finally turned to look at me, and I saw that he looked so broken, so crippled, that I was finally able to stop.

"You feel nothing?"

"Nothing." I was taken aback by how harsh my voice sounded.

Wood left after that, the fighting spirit seemed to have rushed out of him. Suddenly the noxious spell on me was broken, my anger fading away to be replaced with ebbing misery. I wished I could bite back everything I had said. But there was no time, the games between us, my pride, my stupidity, had destroyed us, just as it was always going to.

I hated myself. Because when I had whispered that final word, I knew it had been a lie. I stared around the empty room in desperation. Someone kinder, cleverer, better than me would have rushed out to follow him. Would have apologised, called him Oliver and said that yes, of course I felt something. That I was for the first time, sort of understanding what Flora and Henry meant when the said they loved each other. But despite of that, I couldn't. I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve anyone.

And that's my stupid, crappy way of telling you that, yeah, I was, in love and that.

Fuck.


	31. Understanding

_**I know it's been a while but you have to understand I am ludicrously busy right now. I literally write this in the spare minutes I have between essay deadlines, rowing outings and play rehearsals. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this.**_

_**Many thanks to readers and reviewers**_

Chapter Twenty Nine

Let me get one thing straight. I wanted to tell Henry and Flora what had happened. I really did. I wanted to tell them how much of a screw up I had been, and how wrong and blind and stupid I was and then maybe they would be able to work out an solution and maybe make me feel better. But when I was actually back in the common room, staring at them face to face, I chickened out. It was partly not knowing where to begin, or how to describe it, partly because saying it out loud would make it real, but mostly it was because I was ashamed. And there was nothing they could say which would get rid of that feeling.

_One shot_ I would repeat to myself _you had one shot at actually being brave enough to do something which might have actually made you happy, and you blew it._

It was not, I had to admit, my finest hour.

Of course, I was still running on my rather one sided feelings on the issue. Wood was annoyed at me, I had gathered that much from our interaction, but the rest was confusing. I felt the one way, sure, but I still couldn't be certain on where he stood on all this. There were times, heady, dizzying times, when I thought that maybe he had felt the same way. Times when I recalled the quirks of our conversation, those little hints that maybe there was something more there, but if there was nothing there… I just couldn't put myself out there on anything less than a concrete fact. The pain of rejection would be crippling, not to mention hideously embarrassing. And of course, there were the other times when he had made it perfectly clear he had no interest in me. It had been a while ago but I still remembered the horror and amusement on his face when he thought he had to kiss me under the mistletoe. Of course, he had kissed me later on, but that had been, as I kept reminding myself, for a bet.

By virtue of being the only female Quidditch captain for the best part of four years I had found myself in this sticky situation. It was enough to make me want to throttle the Weasley twins, not to mention Wood.

So Flora and Henry didn't get the full story, they got the part up to the two of us locking lips in the corridor last term (the second time) and a much abridged much edited version of the argument we had had. From there point of view it had all been a burst of fierce competiveness followed by a screaming match because he told people. I wasn't entirely sure they were buying it, but that was all they were getting off me. There would be no divulgence of the complexities of the issue, any discussion of the strange look and strange question I had received in that classroom, and certainly, without a doubt, there would be no mention whatsoever of the L word.

Of course, any plans I might have had to rush toward Wood into a corridor and tell him that yes, yes, of course I felt something, and that I honestly felt more myself when I was around him, were duly scuppered by the emergence, merely days later, of the news that he had found himself a new girlfriend in the form of Rose Parker, another Seventh year Hufflepuff. Now I don't want to be unfair to dear Rosie here but, well, let us just say, her morals are of the fairly loose variety. I mean, you would expect most girls to have a Wood at least have the decency to actually, properly talk to them first before allowing him to stick his tongue down your throat. I certainly had.

Aside from that though, Rosie was nice, or at least, she wasn't awful. She was popular, though insecure about it, pretty friendly to most people, bright, certainly bright enough to actually once received an "satisfactory" from Snape in potions, and generally all round reasonable person who I had never really spoken too. Somehow, despite knowing all this, however, I found myself picking up on various things to dislike about her. Like the face she never seemed to eat enough, or the fact that, in my opinion, she was just too "conventionally pretty", and then of course there was the fact that she didn't like Quidditch. By the end of two weeks I'd managed to build these little niggles into such large issues that I felt I could justly proclaim to myself "What was Wood thinking?"

However, there was the nagging feeling at the back of my mind that maybe it wasn't Parker I was actually bitter about, but rather just her existence in relation to Wood. It wasn't just a jealously thing, I wasn't jealous, I WASN'T, but more that it made me feel disappointed in Wood, because I couldn't help feeling that by going out with Parker so soon he'd rather confirmed all the things I'd suspected of him in my worst fears. I'd been so sure that I didn't really mean anything to him, but I still didn't like to see it confirmed. It was almost like Wood was sending out a message, if you turn me down I have a hundred other girls I can turn too. And he'd bloody made his point too, Rose Parker was one of the fittest girls in the school, and me, well, I was only going to warrant that title if they started taking lap times into account, which I didn't quite think was the point. The whole situation was mighty depressing, clearly I hadn't meant all that much at all, which made my feelings towards him all the more distressing and inconvenient.

Fortunately, I had a life to lead, even if it didn't involve Quidditch. We had reached the final term, the cross roads, the point of no return, and NEWTS were weeks, literally weeks, away. Once again I was having to deal with the fact that I still had no idea what I was going to do with my life once I got out of Hogwarts. There had been a few career talks scattered around here and there but so far I was drawing a blank. I didn't much fancy a Ministry job, despite doing the right subjects for it, nor did I want to stay on as a Charms teacher, despite Flitwick making what I hoped was a joke about me being his successor. I had seen far too much of hospitals this term to evening think about working at Mungo's and even the cooler jobs, like being an auror were off limits to me thanks to my complete failure to even remotely get on with Snape in fifth year. Currently the only thing I could think of was becoming a muggle children's entertainer, and I was sure the ministry would have something to say about that.

Henry had, of course, passed his Mungo's assessment with what only could be described as flying colours, which was far from surprising. Providing he got his grades he'd be off to the career he'd always dreamed of since I'd known him and Flora would be heading to the ministry. I had heard, through the grapevine of course, we still weren't talking, that Wood had managed to secure a place on the Puddlemere United Reserve team which meant that exams didn't really matter to him at all, which was why he spent most of the time moping around, lost in concentration on a different challenge entirely, the upcoming Quidditch House Cup final.

I would see him occasionally, usually buzzing around members of his team, particularly Potter. One afternoon, just after he had left the kid I went up to him, the Boy Who Lived.

"Let me guess, he's telling you to only catch the snitch when you're more than fifty points up?"

Potter looked a little surprised by my speaking to him, I was almost a stranger after all.

"Er, yeah" he replied

"You'll be fine" I told him, "and trust me that's an objective viewpoint. No way the Slytherins will be able to get round your chasers."

"Wood isn't quite so confident. Honestly, he's driving me crazy." He raised his eyebrows as he spoke and as his hair shifted I saw a glimpse of the famous scar.

"Yeah" I muttered, "he does that."

The day was now approaching fast. There was a part of me, albeit a small one, that didn't really want to go. I'd manage to entirely avoid seeing Wood since our little encounter and the idea of sitting in the stands watching him fly around in front of me, listening to the crowd cheer his name, well, it seemed like a bit of an emotional rollercoaster which threatened to upset the bleak calm I'd managed to settle myself into.

On the other (much larger) hand, Quidditch was Quidditch, and there was no way I was going to miss my final ever Hogwarts match. That just wasn't how I rolled. Besides, it would only raise Flora and Henry's suspicions.

Of course, they were raised anyway. I'd though I'd been pretty good about hiding it but on the morning of the final, just as Flora and I were getting ready to go down she turned to me. "We don't have to go, you know?"

"Flora" I replied with a smile, "I will not force you if you don't want to. Not much anyway."

"I wasn't talking about me. I mean you, if it's going to be awkward you having to watch Wood playing then we don't have to go."

"Why would I care about Wood?"

Flora sighed and slumped down on her bed, "I'm not an idiot, Riza. Henry and I just put two and two together, you and Wood have this crazy sexual chemistry going on, then you kiss, then you have a fight, next thing you know he's got some show-girlfriend and you're moping around with books."

"I am not moping!" I said defensively, "I'm revising."

"Riza, in the five years I have known you, you have NEVER revised."

"Well maybe I'm starting too."

"Will you not change the subject? The point is that something happened with you and Wood, more than just a kiss?"

"I didn't sleep with him if that's what you're saying."

"I'm not saying that, I'm talking emotionally. It couldn't possibly have occurred that Riza Alvic has finally started to have feelings for someone?"

I didn't quite know what to say to that, I would rather have died than admit the truth out loud but I didn't want to lie. So instead I just gestured to the door, "We're going to be late. I have to go, for me."

Flora just nodded, she understood. I felt she understood better than me.


	32. Sunbeams

_**Guess who's back? I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. Thanks to all the reviewers with your lovely comments, they helped encourage me to get back to work! It's been a ridiculously busy few weeks but hopefully things will be calmer now. Always have faith I will come back to this story, even if it takes me a while, I will let you know if I even abandon it. **_

_**Many thanks to all the readers and reviewers so far. **_

Chapter Thirty

It was, as I had expected, one of the dirtiest Quidditch matches I had ever seen. Say what you like about Gryffindor nobility, when faced with Slytherin dirty tactics it goes right out of the window. At one point Fred Weasley nearly knocked Flint out with his beater club, although it was hard to feel too bad about that given that a) Flint had nearly just knocked Johnson flying and b) Flint was Flint. In the end it worked out for what could reasonably be described as the best as Johnson scored their penalty, and Wood saved Flint's. I tried to ignore the gulping feeling in my stomach as a crowd of jubilant Gryffindors cheered his name.

I kept flicking my eyes up to look for Potter, Gryffindor were nearing the point margin needed and the covert battle between the seekers was about to begin in earnest. There was no way Malfoy, with his beady but slow eyes, was going to see the Snitch before Potter, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to follow him and catch it. At one point I saw Potter start slightly, whipping his head over his shoulder. _He's seen the snitch, _I thought_ but it's too soon._ I waited to see what he'd do next, he dropped his broom lower, waiting for the magic sixty point lead to be reached.

He didn't have to wait long. A final push from the Chasers and Gryffindor were there. As soon as Lee Jordan rang out the score I saw hundreds of faces turn towards The Boy Who Lived and the ferrety creature who followed him. I had to admit that I, like many others, stood up in my seat as Potter launched himself towards the tiny, fluttering, invisible ball and I gasped in outrage with them when Malfoy actually grabbed on to Potter's broom to prevent him from reaching it. Another penalty was given, but it didn't matter now. This game was now being played between two players.

It didn't last much longer. Whether by luck, fate , skill or a combination of all three, Potter caught the snitch. Gryffindor had won the cup for the first time in over five years. My final Quidditch season was over, with the second best possible result.

Despite my bad blood with Wood, I felt I shared in his euphoria as he landed on the pitch, his legs unsteady from the sheer joy of it all. He tried to hide it but I could see, even from this distance, he was sobbing like a baby. And, as I watched him lift the cup above his head, I almost felt like doing the same.

As the pitch began to flood with jubilant Gryffindor supporters I could feel Flora's eyes on me. Would I do the same? Would I rush down and embrace Wood? For a fleeting, dizzying moment the temptation was overwhelming, but then I saw a flash of blonde hair and watched as Rose rushed forward to congratulate her boyfriend. I had to confess, watching her snog him right there smarted slightly. I didn't let it show. This was the way things was, and I had only myself to blame.

I ambled back to the castle slightly dazed, feeling lost among the stifling noise of the exuberant Gryffindors. I had a sort of knowledge that Henry and Flora were nearby but it was only a vague sense, I had shrunk into myself, and I wasn't so sure I liked it. As soon as we were back in the castle I slipped away to the library, I needed distraction, I needed peace, I needed the pointed reminder that there were more important things to be worried about that Quidditch, and certain Quidditch captains. Whatever I felt now, it would only last for a while, these exams would count for the rest of my life. I threw myself into study with a grateful fervour, no matter what I thought I might have lost, I still had this, I was still bright, I was still quick and I was still the one of the best damn students in the school. The thought was pointedly comforting.

Time slipped away from me that afternoon, I vaguely felt hunger at points, but the feelings ebbed as I became more absorbed in my work. It was only when the library closed for the night that I finally rose, stretched out my now cramped limbs, and headed back to the common room.

The castle was still illuminated by the half-light off the setting sun, despite it being almost ten. It caught on the dust that floated in the air and glinted off the suits of armour. There was a warm, unsettled feeling to the place like shifts in the wind. I stared down the corridor, aware of the first time that in a matter of weeks I would be gone from this place, and that this sparkling corridor, and intoxicating evening would be little more than memories. The thought, though sad, was comforting, there was a bigger picture out there, and I had a life ahead of me of which Hogwarts would only be a tiny part, the drama and the heartbreak which began here would end here also, and I would have moments in that life just as beautiful as the setting sun over the lake, or a kiss in a corridor. The serenity washed over me, loosening the days old knot in my stomach.

As if on cue Wood appeared at the other end of the corridor. He froze for a moment, staring at me. I looked back, the awkward tension radiated down the stone passage.

"Er Hi" he began, moving slowly down the corridor.

"Hello" I replied, struggling to cling onto the calm I had been feeling only moments before.

"So, I'm Quidditch captain" he shrugged, barely disgusing the thrill in his voice.

"I know" I replied, "I was there"

"I didn't think you'd come"

I smiled slightly at that, "Some things, Wood, are bigger than petty quarrels, Quidditch is one of them."

We were at speaking distance now, scarcely a metre apart. "Is that what it was then?" he asked, "A petty quarrel?"

I looked up at him, sheepishly, "It's what I'd like it to be. If that's possible? I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This" he replied, gesturing to me and him. I was caught by the words, and I could see he was too. Words that were so familiar to the ones exchanged only a few weeks ago, in a corridor so much like this one. And then his face was so close to mine, and we were leaning in towards each other, and for a moment all I could feel was the cooling evening air on my face and the heady presence of Wood.

And then I was hit by the cold reality of things, and it seems so was he, for we both pulled back simultaneously.

"You have a girlfriend" I said, with more accusation in my voice than I would have liked.

"I know" he replied, "I don't know what happened." I just continued to look at him, he continued. "I don't know anything when I'm around you. You fog things up for me. One minute I know what I'm doing, and I've got Rose, and Quidditch and everything and then I see you and everything just gets misty and either I say something to make you mad or…"

"Or something like this happens" I finished. "I know what you mean, if I'm honest my judgement gets a bit cloudy around you too. But I still like you."

"I like you too."

I looked at him, trying to find the determination to say what needed to be said, regardless of how painful or difficult it may be.

"Ok. We like each other, or something. But it seems to me that everything time we try to have something more than this bizzare, fucked up friendship thing going on we screw it up. If we carry on like this we're going to end up hating each other. I don't want to hate you."

"I don't want to hate you either."

"So I can't love you."

He gave me a weak smile. "Love huh?"

I shrugged, "It's irrelevant now."

"But"

"Go to your girlfriend, go to your party. We're a friend, that's all that matters."

I strode past him quickly, shooting him a brief smile as I went. He didn't follow me.

In spite of all I had said, I wished he had.


	33. Henry II

_**From now on it's best to assume that every chapter will be preceded by me apologising for how long I've taken.**_

_**So sorry, again. I hope you enjoy it!**_

Chapter Thirty One

There was no time to mourn the almost romance that had never happened. In fact, laying the cards out on the table and deciding on the sheer impossibility of it was sort of liberating. Which was what I repeated murmured to Leonard whenever I became less convinced. The same Leonard who was currently making revision mighty difficult, having decided that my sheets of parchment made a perfect bed for the discerning rat, seeking an afternoon nap.

"Shove it" I muttered to him, forcibly removing him from one of my transfiguration essays, and sighing when I saw the claw damage. "This term is difficult enough without having to worry about you." He just stared up at me with his beady, yet somehow disapproving, eyes and continued to do so until I fed him a little more of my sandwich. Abated by this he decided to curl up on my shoulder. Well, at least I could see my work.

What I wasn't seeing, well not really, was Henry and Flora. If I was worried about exams they pushed it into overdrive. As far as I could tell they entered the library early morning, while yours truly was still in bed, and would only leave for lessons or its closure. By the time they returned to the common room they were frazzled and exhausted. We only exchanged a few words by the fire before one of them fell asleep, at which point the other would agree it was probably bed time and the two of them would shuffle up to their respective dorms, ready to repeat the whole process in the morning, leaving me to stare at the pages of whatever book I was meant to be reading and wonder if I was missing something. Exams were stressful sure, but that aside the pair of them had been behaving oddly, as if they were keeping something back from me.

As for Wood and I, things started tentatively to work their way back to the status quo. For a few days we didn't say anything to each other, unsure how to begin a conversation, because how _do_ you being that conversation. "Oh hi, still ignoring this sexual tension between us for the sake of our sanity? Good, me too." And every time I did see him that was still the only thing I think of. Small talk had never been my strong suit.

But it turned out Wood was better at these things than me. After having, over the course of week managed to work our way up to awkward smiles at each other if we caught one another's eye and a coupled of mumbled hellos, Wood finally managed to corner me into conversation. Even if the topic wasn't particulary inspired.

"So" he said, packing up after transfiguration. "How's the revision going?"

"Oh God" I said, my face cracking into a small smile out of relief we talking again, "don't even go there."

"That well, huh?"

"Worse."

"Yikes."

"It's just so boring. I find myself staring into space."

"I thought you Ravenclaws were meant to be smart and diligent and stuff."

"Hey, I am smart. But it's just reading the same stuff we've been doing all year and making notes. And Flora and Henry have holed themselves up in the library all day, so I don't even have them to revise with. I need someone to bounce off, y'know?"

"Well, I'll revise with you. For transfiguration and astronomy I mean. Honestly, I could do with the help, be useful to have a Ravenclaw study partner."

The shrug which accompanied the words, and the nonchalant tone in which they were expressed made everything seem so simple. I hated the fact I had to tell him it wasn't.

"I don't know. Are you sure it's a good idea. Considering our history…" I trailed off, not sure where to go from there.

"Hey, we can still be friends can't we?"  
"Well yeah…but"

"I know, I know, I'm just that irresistible."

"More like irritable." I shot back, but I still laughed.

Wood laughed too, "Alvic, if you manage to keep you wild attraction for me under control" I snorted at that, "I promise to not ravish you on the desks. Not that you are looking that ravishable at the moment, honestly I haven't seen you look so ill since your Quidditch captain days."

"Oh shut up. I haven't been eating much."

"Well then, we'll have to fix that with these revision sessions. You bring the brains, I'll bring the snacks."

I had to admit he'd won me over. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, and actually might even be good for Wood and me generally, just to hang out _normally_ with no hidden agenda or strings attached.

Of course, just as one thing straightens out, another goes wonky. The universe seems to an invention entirely designed to keep one off balance, and nothing through my balance more than what would happen next.

I clambered back into the common room in a pretty good mood, feeling more at ease with myself than I had in a long time. To improve this mood was the unexpected presence of Henry and Flora who were, for once, actually sitting together by the fire.

"Ahoy strangers" I called, flinging myself down in the arm chair next to them. "Long time no see. How's it going?"

But they didn't answer, they just sort of looked at me with a apprehensive smile on their faces. Eventually Henry spoke. "Riza, we've got something to tell you. Just please don't freak out ok."

It was then my brain started freaking out. A hundred possibilities rushed through my head, ranging from accidental murder to meteor showers. It must have showed on my face because Henry was quick to reassure me. "It's a good thing. It really is. We wanted to tell you first."

Things were suddenly becoming horribly clear, and I would have given anything for Henry not to say the next thing he said.

"Flora and I, well, we're getting married."

I had no idea what to make of that. I forced a twisted sort of smile onto my face and somehow managed to expel the word "great" from between my teeth. "Er when?"

"This summer" Flora said excitedly, and I could see the ring on her finger for the first time. It made a wave of nausea rise up in my stomach, threatening to expel itself over the carpet.

"Wow" I gasped, "sorry, I've got to go." I rushed back out of the room, and stood gasping in the corridor. _Married_ the word repeated itself over and over again in my head. How can they be getting married? I wanted to be happy for them, but I just couldn't rectify the act with my own judgement.

I could hear someone climbing out behind me and I began to leg it down the corridor, I didn't want to have that conversation now. Henry finally caught up with me near the library.

"Riza" he called to me, "what's up?"

"What's up?" I replied, "what do you think's up? You, my best friend, have just told me you are marrying my other best friend."

"But, aren't you happy for us?"

I gave an empty laugh, "Happy for you? I think it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Henry's face dropped and I hated that my words were hurting him, but I couldn't deny the truth of them. "What did you expect, Henry? That I'd be happy that the two of you are doing this _thing_ at eighteen. You haven't even got jobs. You both still live with your parents. I've never heard a more idiotic thing in my life. You are eighteen. Eighteen." My voice was getting louder with each sentence, "I don't care what wizarding law says, you are not adults so why the hell do you think this is a good idea?"

Henry said in a small, angry voice, "Because I love her."

That prompted another laugh, "You've been going out for what, a few months? How can you possibly know what love is? You know what's going to happen don't you. You'll be married for a couple of years, then when you both actually grow up you'll find that you're no longer compatible or whatever, and you'll end it, or one of you will realise that they can't do it anymore and will bugger off. And when that happens you just better hope there are no kids around to be caught in the middle of it, because they will be the worst off."

I was spent, my voice rasping and my breathing heavy. Henry and I stared at each other, we'd never fought like this before. It was horrific.

"This is about your mother" he said, quietly. The words brought a new wave of anger. I viciously shoved him away from me.

"Do not talk about my mother." I said dangerously, "don't you dare bring her into this."

Henry said nothing, only looked at me with a mixture of anger, and perhaps pity. Finally he left, leaving me alone, and lonelier than I had ever felt.


	34. Living the Dream

_**A very short chapter. But I wanted to keep this incident as a single chapter. **_

Chapter Thirty Two

I sank to the floor gasping. Leonard nuzzled at my neck but I was in no mood for it. I dragged him off me, feeling the droplets of blood form where his claws left my neck. "Leave me alone." I nearly shouted at him. "Go find some cheese or something." He didn't move, just sat there staring at me.

"Go!" I yelled, chucking a ball of parchment at him. He let out an indignant squeak and scurried off down the corridor. I wasn't fussed, he could take care of himself.

I don't know how long I sat there for. Just staring at a decaying statue and feeling the last remnants of evening sunlight on my face. I felt rotten to the core. Yet, I couldn't repent the words I had said, even if I regretted saying them in that way. They couldn't get married, well they could, but in the future, when they had lives of their own, and houses and careers and all the appropriate things that you should have when you get married. To do it now was just, well, naïve.

And yeah, maybe my mother did have something to do with it, even though I was furious with Henry for bringing her into it. Maybe her abandoning me had taught me, very early on, that unless you're going to stick with something for as long as it lasts you shouldn't begin it. Heck, it was the same philosophy which had led to me doing what I had to do with Wood. If people just stopped to think sometimes everything would be so much simpler. I got it, why did nobody else?

_Oh yeah, because you're living the fucking dream_ I thought. It just made me angrier. And everything, everything that I'd ever supressed, or tried not to face or just refused to acknowledge started to pile up on me. My mother, Henry and Flora, exams, Wood, the still unanswered question as to what I was going to do with my life, it crashed down over my head, flooding me, threatening to choke me. I gagged several times, trying to conjure some tears to wash away the unendurable agony of it all. But I retched and I coughed but they wouldn't come. They hadn't in years.

"Jeez, what's the matter with you?" Wood's voice echoed over me "you haven't been buying Fred and George's sweets have you."

It wasn't his fault, but I was angry and he was there. "What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"Woah" he backed away slightly, "You missed our revision session, I was worried about you."

"Oh my God" I shouted, getting to my feet, face blazing and ready for a fight. "Will you just stop!"

"Stop what?"

"This! This whole caring thing you've got going on. This stupid attempt to still be friends when we both know that we are toxic to each other. I don't need it ok? I don't need you, I don't need Leonard, or Henry, or Flora or my father and I certainly don't need my mother! So can everything just stop looking out for me! It's pretty damn clear that no one actually gives a shit about what I think anyway, and when I do say it I always come across as a bitch so no one wants to listen."

Wood was just staring at me, taken aback. But I had begun, and there was no shutting me off.

"And _you_ hanging round me, cropping up all the time. Acting like we're all good when you know exactly how I feel, and you just leading me on and assuming that I'm ok with us being like this."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who said we should just be friends. You're the one who called time on this whole fucked up thing. This was your decision."

"I know!" I screamed back, "but I assumed that you'd just stay out of my life. But NO you have to keep forcing your way in. What do you want from me? What will it take for you to just leave me alone? I have never been anything to you but the means to a few galleons, I am done with you so just get out of my life!"

"Oh you bloody idiot!" Wood yelled "How can you be so STUPID!"

And then suddenly, without warning or even any abating on anger he was kissing me. For a moment the angry words I was trying to shout were smothered, but I struggled against him. Breaking away I shoved him hard in the shoulder, so he slammed into the opposite wall.

"That" I began, brushing his touch my lips "is precisely what I'm talking about. You have a girlfriend! We are done. I never want to see you again."

I stormed down the corridor, for a moment I thought I genuinely was going to start crying. But the tears didn't come. I hadn't expected them too.


	35. Exams

_**Check out these nigh regular updates. How long can it last? Well, there's not much more to go so maybe it'll hold out to the end.**_

Chapter Thirty Three

It was the most miserable exam term in living memory. No one was talking to me. Not Henry, not Flora, even Leonard had taken to ignoring me. Only turning up occasionally in the Great Hall for meals before scuttling back off to the Owlery, where he had taken up residence. It was, on reflection, a foolish place to hide for a rodent, but Leonard was no ordinary rat and from what I'd seen he managed to establish some kind of order there. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so wretched.

Even the exciting near capture and escape of Sirius Black did little to shake me out of the trance I'd settled in to. I got up each morning, ate breakfast, sat my exam, returned to my dormitory and stared into space until dinner, which I ate alone, before falling asleep. The only thing which even registered as anything above depression was Lupin's Defence Against the Dark Art's exam, which was a sort of obstacle course thing. Even in my state I was able to appreciate its inherent awesomeness. It finished with me producing my Patronus, something I managed to do successfully, surprisingly. Although the effort of finding a happy thought which wasn't directly to one of the people (or rats) who currently hated me was a tricky one. Eventually I'd had to settle for my Seventeenth birthday, when I'd been given my Grandfather's watch. The little bird had appeared, although I hadn't been able to sustain it very long. If it had been against a real dementor I would have been screwed.

Then the exams finished, and I didn't even have them to take my mind off things. I just sort of moped about the school, slinking from one corridor to another, totally failing to take even the slightest pleasure in my new found freedom or in the unprecedented amount of sunshine we'd been enjoying. I tried to keep out of the way of everyone, especially Henry, Flora and Wood, because if I did see them they would just avoid my gaze and hurry off in the other direction, which hurt more than if they'd shouted at me.

So I moped, and I mumbled and I complained through a week or so, until one day, without any real precedence I was summoned to Lupin's office. I had to admit, I was worried. I mean, I thought my exam had gone rather well, all things considered, but still, I hurried down to see what he wanted.

I'd never really spoken to Lupin outside lessons, though he seemed like a pretty cool, if dishevelled guy, and his office was as messy as he was.

"You're packing" I said, as I walked in, "are you leaving?"

"Hello to you too, Miss Alvic, and yes I am."

It was just more bad news on top of an already pretty crappy day, "What? Why? You were the best teacher we've had in ages!"

He gave a sad sort of smile, "Thank you, but I'm afraid the circumstances are rather out of my control. I imagine you'll learn why soon enough." I got the impression that was the matter closed.

"So, you asked to see me?"

"Yes, take a seat?" I sat, curious as to where this was going, "now" he continued, "I know you're not in my house, and this isn't really my business, but I was wondering if anything was wrong."

"What? Of course not." He just looked at me. I could tell I wasn't fooling him. "Alright, fine. I'm having a bit of a crazy time at the moment."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the recent engagement of two Ravenclaws would it?"

"What? How do you know about this?"

He gave a slight chuckle, "Believe or not, the staff do have some idea of what goes on in the school. Most of the time we just let you get on with it."

"Alright" I admitted. "It's to do with that. I just think it's a stupid idea, I mean, they're so young. And I may have told them that. Quite aggressively. And now they're not speaking to me."

Lupin just nodded thoughtfully, shuffling some parchment around on his desk. " You are, of course, perfectly entitled to that opinion. But the real question is, since you voiced your disapproval, have they dismissed their marriage plans?"

"No." I admitted.

"And have they begged your forgiveness, or did they ask your permission beforehand?"

"No"

"So, I think you might have to conclude, that whether you like or not, they are going to get married, and they'll do it with or without your approval. A big part of friendship is putting up with your friends decisions if you can't change their mind, no matter how stupid they might be."

"You sound like you have experience in the matter."

"I was young once. In fact, one of my friends married just out of school."

"Really? How did it work out, are they still together?"

Lupin's eyes turned sad, I'd never really seen a teacher sad before. It was a disconcerting experience. "They were dark times" he said, "they loved each other right up until the end. But that is not the point I'm trying to make. The point is, can you put your principles aside for the sake of your friends?"

I had to admit, he was speaking sense. He was right, Henry and Flora were getting married, this summer, and like it or lump it, if I wanted to carry on being friends with them I was going to have to accept it, and put faith in the fact that they would somehow manage to work things out between them.

"Thanks Professor" I said, sincerely.

"You're welcome. By the way, Professor Vector asked me to pass thing along to you." He handed me a sheet of parchment, I read it over with growing excitement.

"Is this-?"

"Good luck for the future, Miss Alvic, we expect great things from you."

I nodded ruefully, and began to leave, as I reached the door I turned, "You really were the best teacher we've had. I'm going to miss you. I think we all will."

Lupin nodded his thanks and set about arranging his boxes. I rushed off to the owlery, ready to post the most important letter of my life.

When I was done dispatching my letter, I set about looking for Leonard. I knew he was around here somewhere, providing he hadn't become some bird's lunch. Producing a piece of cold ham I had saved from lunch I beckoned him softly. Eventually he appeared from beneath a pile of straw. He didn't do anything, but just sat there, staring at me haughtily.  
"I'm sorry" I told him, holding out the ham towards him. "I was in a bad mood. I know, I'm a horrible person." His nose twitched towards me, but he stayed put. "I promise I'll never shout at you again. I really am sorry."

With a final twitch of his tale he scampered towards me. Ignoring the ham I was holding and diving straight into my lap, were he scuttled affectionately over my legs, scratching at the skin beneath my jeans. I stroked him gently, "I've missed you" I told him, "Now I've just got to hope Henry and Flora will be more forgiving.

With Leonard on my shoulder, giving me strength, I headed up to the Ravenclaw common room, trying work out what to say in my head. Fortunately, when I got there it was only Flora and Henry who were there, the both quickly made to leave.

"Wait, please" I said, softly. They stopped, turning to look at me. I gestured weakly, "Can we talk?"

Flora nodded quickly, and resumed her seat. Henry just stood there, his face impassive.

"I wanted to say sorry, I guess". I was coming over all tongue-tied, the words I had practised in the corridor had vanished from inside my head, leaving me to grasp at vague phrases I hoped would capture the sentiment. I breathed heavily, "I can't pretend that I'm really, deep down, okay with this. But" I added quickly, seeing the disappointment on Flora's face. "I care about you guys more than the possibility that this thing might not work out. And I don't want to lose you over this. You guys are my best friends. So, I guess what I'm saying is, you have my blessing. And I would love to be there to see you get married."

The breath was knocked out of me as Flora dragged me into a paralysing hug. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. Who else was going to be my Maid of Honour?"

"Maid of Honour?" I said weakly, sagging slightly as she released me.

"We tossed a coin for it." Henry said, and I was relieved to see he was smiling. "Flora won. I wanted you to be my best man."

I laughed, and this time it was Henry's turn to hug me. "I'm sorry for shoving you" I muttered to him.

"It's ok." He smiled, "I'm sorry for bringing up your mother. It's all in the past."

We settled down in front of the fire and chatted to the early hours of the morning about all the things we'd missed over the last couple of weeks. It was the first time I'd felt happy in what felt like years.


	36. Final Days

_**We are finally moving away from Hogwarts, enjoy.**_

_**Many thanks to all readers and reviewers.**_

Chapter Thirty Four

It was my last day at Hogwarts. My bags were packed and my trunk had already had been spirited away and placed onto the train. The train I had travelled on since I was eleven years old was finally ready to take me away. I couldn't help but think back to the Riza who had first got her letter to Hogwarts, the Riza who had too excited and run into the wrong barrier at King's Cross and had to spend the first week at Hogwarts with a black eye, the Riza who had managed to give herself indigestion after the first feast, the Riza who had fallen 10 feet in her first flying lesson and broken her arm. I had, looking back, been a right idiot seven years ago. Although, I wasn't sure how much that had changed.

A lot of people were crying as I went down to the entrance hall. There was hugging, and promises to write, promises to come back and visit. The air was cloying with nostalgia, it was intoxicating. Rather than soak it up I chose to spend my final hours wander through the familiar places that had made up my life for the past few years. The Quidditch pitch, where I had probably spend far too much time, the library where I hadn't spent nearly enough, charms classroom, astronomy tower. I even made a point to visit the places with more painful memories. The place where Wood had kissed me, the hospital wing, the potions classroom where Snape had once forced me to drink my own, far too strong, hysteria potion, because, hard as those memories were, they were as much a part of my time as Hogwarts as everything else was. For a moment I really considered Flitwick's, almost serious, offer to take me on a teaching assistant. Leaving was hard. Harder than leaving Quidditch had been, harder than anything had been.

There was one thing left to do. A promise Henry and I had made years ago, but had never completed. As soon as I saw him in the grounds I knew he was thinking the same thing. Without saying a word he headed up the main staircase.

We stood, grinning, next to each other on the top window of the tower that overlooked the great lake.

"It's now or never" he said

"Not thinking of chickening out are you?"

"No! Together?"

"Together?"

"1,2,3!" We shouted in unison, and with a mighty roar we leaped out the window, falling at least three stories before smacking into the water. I felt the bruises form almost as soon as I hit the water. The cold and the impact knocked the breath out of me but I managed to push myself back towards the surface, which I broke through with a gleeful laugh. Henry surfaced a couple of seconds later, there was a bruise forming on his cheek but he too was chuckling.

"That" I said between giggles, "was the stupidest thing we have ever done. I hurt so much!"

"Wimp!"

"You are both mental" Flora called from the window we had just exited.

"The water's lovely" I called up with a grin. I was joking, but to my surprise, and Henry's Flora simply shrugged.

"Ok" she said. And the next thing I knew she was diving from the window. Not even flailing madly like Henry and I had been, a proper swimmer's, elegant dive, she cut through the water cleanly. She popped up between me and Henry. We both just stared at her, speechless, until all three of us dissolved into laughter.

"Come on" Henry finally said, "we'll miss the train."

"Would that be so bad?" Flora said wistfully, looking back at the castle which perched on the hill beyond us, the stone bathed in the warm sunlight.

"Hey" Henry said, swimming over to put his arm around her "we've got great lives ahead of us. We can't stay here forever." He placed his other arm over my shoulder, "none of can. And that's alright."

"Yeah" Flora agreed. "It's alright."

"It's better than alright" I said, looking over the lake and feeling my heart swell in my chest, "it's an adventure."

"Ooh, an adventure" Henry laughed "always wanted one of them."

We swam back towards the bank, part of us never really wanting the lake to end, for us to be trapped in that moment forever, the other part unable to wait for whatever the next few years would bring.

I rode back in the same carriage as Henry and Flora for the first time since second year. We swapped chocolate frogs cards and watched the younger students pass the carriage door, wondering what the next year would bring them. I didn't see Wood. He was probably holed up somewhere with his Gryffindor friends. He wouldn't come to see me. He wouldn't want to speak to me. I wouldn't have wanted to speak to me. I had gone full-level bitch mode on him.

Flora got a little tearful at King's Cross, but Henry reassured her they would see each other soon, and the two of us headed towards the tube. Henry was staying with me for a couple of days until his parents returned from holiday. It was good, it felt like it was postponing the inevitable goodbye.

That evening we sat on my bed listening to Cole Porter and sipping butterbeer.

"I've got something to tell you" he said, "well two things. I think you'll like one thing better than the other."

"Ok. Start with the one I'll like."

"St Mungo's have given me a flat. Here, in London."

I sat up. "Oh wow!" I exclaimed "That's awesome! When do you move in?"

"Well that's the thing, I get it as soon as I get the job. Of course, I have to check I've got the grades. So, yeah…"

"You'll get the grades. That's amazing."

"Yeah, but I wanted to tell you is, I'm going to ask Flora to move in with me. It's not much, it's not big or fancy, but it'll be our own place y'know. You were right on one thing, we can't live with our parents when we're married."

"God, so the post tomorrow is pretty significant for you then eh?" Tomorrow was the day our results were meant to arrive.

"You have no idea."

"So what was the thing I wasn't going to like?"

"Ah, yes. Please don't be mad. You know how Flora won the toss about you being her maid of honour…"

"Yes."

"Well, I had to find someone to be best man. And I kind of asked…"

I suddenly knew what he was going to say. "You didn't."

"I kind of did."

"Wasn't there anyone else?"

"Look at me. When was the last time you saw me hanging out with a bunch of guys? My choices were limited."

"But you didn't have to ask him!"

"I really don't think it's going to be as bad as you think it is. It's not like you'll have to interact that much."

"That much! He's the best man. I should hex you right here."

"It might be good for you. You guys need to sort stuff out anyway. All this edging around the issue is fruitless and annoying."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll let Flora explain it. She gets it much better than I do. She'll be able to make it clearer than me. By the way, you're going dress shopping with her on Tuesday."

"Do I have to?"

"Look at this way, if you go you get to have a say in your bridesmaid dress." I thought about this, there was no telling what Flora might pick out unsupervised.

"Fine. I'll go."

Henry checked his watch. "God, it's nearly two. I'm going to bed. Night Riza."

"Night."

Henry closed the door behind me. Leaving me to sip on my drink and wonder just how I was going to survive a wedding with Oliver Wood as the best man.


	37. An Exchanging of Vows

_**So guys, epilogue aside, this is the final chapter! Enjoy.**_

Chapter Thirty Five

Post arrived from Hogwarts the next morning. Henry and I stood looking meaningfully at the owls which delivered them, then at the letters themselves as they lay on the table, and finally at each other. "Together?" he asked.

"Together" I agreed.

I looked at the envelope in my hand. Green ink, after the first letter only bad things ever arrived in envelopes addressed in green ink. I thought back to the last time I'd received a letter from Hogwarts, informing me I'd be Quidditch captain and catapulting me into an unending sea of trouble, which had driven me crazy and which I wouldn't change for all the sanity in the world. I could only hope this envelope contained equally as good news.

Unable to put it off any longer I dragged my nail across the top of the letter, severing an opening, across the table I saw Henry do the same. He was so pale he was almost green, his hands were shaking violently. He needed Os in everything if he wanted to secure his job at St Mungo's, and with so much riding on his success, it was no wonder he looked so nervous. However, for moment, I had my own results to worry about. Trying to control my breathing I slowly pulled the parchement from its containment. I closed my eyes, bringing the sheet up in front of my face. Then, with a deep breath, I opened my eyes.

There were no Ts. That was the first thing I noticed, and it was a relief. The catastrophe of my nightmares has, at least, not come to fruition. The more I looked I realised there were no Ds, no Ps, and, to my increasing astonishment, not even any As. A full page of Os and Es beamed up at me. I had secured Os for Charms, Flitwick would be thrilled, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and, to my great surprise, Transfiguration. And had somehow managed to sneak Es for Astronomy and DADA, which, considering my exam performance, was much more than I had hoped for, and far from what I deserved. I looked up, happy and relieved.

Henry was smiling too, beaming would be a better word. He was grinning ear to ear, clutching the parchement in his fists, reading it again and again.

"Good news I take it?" I asked chirpily, pouring myself a glass of victory orange juice.

"The best." He told me, "I did it. I'm going to be a healer!"

He swept me into a giant bear hug, sending my glass flying and the orange juice spilling across the table. I didn't care, I hugged him back with equal enthusiasm, the pair of us laughing like maniacs.

My father came down soon afterwards, and he too was ecstatic with my results, congratulated Henry, and immediately sent an owl off to my grandparents. A short while later Flora appeared in the fireplace with news that she too had achieved all Os and Es and the ministry had confirmed her placement with them in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She would be working there alongside Percy Weasley, she said, who had also apparently achieved excellent results, according to Penelope. We chatted for a while, until I left to give her and Henry some time alone together. I found myself whistling as I climbed the stairs back to my room. We'd done it. We had all survived seven years at Hogwarts, with all its bizarre happenings, and we had something amazing to show for it.

A few days later I found myself wandering, dejectedly, down Bond Street, with a sickeningly excited Flora. The mission was of course, wedding related. Flora had picked out her dress weeks ago, but there was still the issue of what the bridesmaids would wear, and I, despite my protestations, had been brought along as a consultant.

"What do you think of this one?" Flora asked, holding out what felt like the hundredth dress to me.

"It's alright" I said, for the hundredth time.

"Go try it on" I was sent, yet again, into the changing rooms to pull on yet another dress and to wander out again for Flora's appraisal.

"No" she said, "it's just not right. It needs something, you know, more…" she made a vague sort of gesture with her hands. I nodded obediently, having absolutely no idea what she was saying.

Until eventually, I did get it. Another hundred dresses later, and just as I felt my feet were about to give up and go on strike, we finally found a dress so perfect, that even I could understand what Flora was getting at. It just felt, right to wear, and the second I slipped it on I knew that this was the dress in which I needed to watch my friends get married in. This was an Oliver Wood fiasco surviving dress.

Fortunately, Flora seemed to agree, she got rather excited when I came out, clasping her hand to her mouth before running towards me and pulling me into a hug. She bought it on the spot, which was a relief because frankly, I wasn't sure I was going to make it to the next shop.

Later, sitting down for a well-deserved coffee, Flora decided, albeit apprehensively, to raise the Wood issue.

"So, I'm guessing Henry has told you who his best man is."

"He has" I said, giving nothing away.

"And you are?"

"Dealing with it."

"Look, I know it's difficult, but have you considered the possibility that maybe you might have, well, screwed this up a bit."

I had more than considered the possibility, I had full on accepted it as undeniable fact. But I didn't let on.

"What is done is done." I said, trying to avoid giving anything away, "whatever history, pleasant or unpleasant, has passed between Oliver Wood and myself, it is in the past. We have not communicated since our last…engagement, and I am perfectly contented to leave him as a fond, but closed, memory of Hogwarts."

"But Riza…"

"No more."  
"But…"

"Please, with all the love in the world. Drop it."

Flora looked like she wanted to say more, but she simply shrugged and deftly guided the conversation in another direction. Leaving me to sit, and to nod, and to attempt to absolutely, completely, forget about Oliver Wood.

And then came the wedding. It happened on one of the most beautiful days of the year, which, I was pretty sure, was because even the weather did not dare risk the unspeakable wrath of Henry's mother, who frankly, was more terrifying than the basilisk when she wanted to be. However, now, as she swanned through the tent in which the reception was being held, she looked possibly serene. That was the odd thing about Henry and Flora's respective parents, they all seemed pretty cool with this whole marriage thing. I know that my father, if it had been me, would have never agreed to let me get married, much less pay for it. Maybe, like I had, they had just accepted that there was nothing they could do to stop it, just like Lupin had said. It was a wisdom I was only just starting to understand, a wisdom which said you had to pick your battles, and reasoned that loving someone, was loving them even through all the decisions you didn't agree with, and knowing which ones were worth sticking out the fight for, and for which ones you just had to bite your tongue, and, in my case put on a bridesmaid's dress and smile through the wedding vows. There would be worse days than this, I might as well enjoy it.

Wood and I had successfully avoided eye contact throughout the ceremony, despite standing pretty much opposite each other for its entirety. We had both stared, as though hypnotised, as the happy couple. The same couple who were now floating across the dance floor, wrapped in each other's arms. I had never seen them look so happy. Henry looked handsome in his suit, and Flora, cloaked in soft white lace, looked more beautiful than ever, which was saying something. I myself was decked out in a soft, full length forest green dress, with a v-neckline. The material caught up around my feet, and splayed out on the floor behind me. It was the nicest thing I'd ever owned.

I was interrupted from my contemplation by a tap on my shoulder. I spun round startled, almost knocking the champagne glass Wood was offering me out of his hands.

"Peace offering?" I said, taking it from him, trying to keep my voice calm.

"You should really be the one making a peace offering to me." He said, "After the way you behaved."

I got the impression he wasn't really angry, but I still felt bad. "I know" I told him, "I am sorry for shouting at you. I was just in a bad mood."

"I figured" he said, relaxing slightly, "but I forgive you, let's just be friends."

Just be friends. It was what I had been suggesting from the off, so why did it seem like such a horrible idea now. But, however I felt about the matter, the facts were these, he had a girlfriend, and that wasn't me. And no amount of wishful thinking was going to change that.

"How about a dance?" he said, more to fill the silence than anything. I wasn't sure how I felt about dancing with Wood in my current position, but I could hardly say no. Nodding, I followed him to the corner of the dancefloor.

We shuffled about awkwardly, it felt strange to be awkward with Wood. It felt like we were so far past that point, but here we were, shifting about stiffly, our arms barely touching and we swayed slightly to the music.

"So, Rose couldn't make it then?" I asked uncomfortably after a couple of minutes.

"What? Rose Parker? Oh God, we broke up ages ago."

That I had not been expecting, but I tried to stay cool. "Oh, when?"

Wood smiled slightly down at me, "About a week after we started going out, if you could call it going out. It would never have worked, she didn't like Quidditch."

A week after they had started going out. The full extent and scope of the last few weeks hit me with an unprecedented force. Without even stopping to excuse myself I dropped Wood's arms and ran from the dance floor.

I crashed into Henry as I skidded round the corner.

"Woah!" he laughed,grabbing me by the shoulders, "not skipping out on us are you? We haven't even done the speeches yet."

"Wood broke up with Rose."

"Yeah, so."

"So why didn't you tell me?"  
"I thought you knew. Everyone knew."  
"I didn't! So does that mean…?"

"Yes. That's what Flora's been trying to tell you, heck, that's what Wood has been trying to tell you for the last few weeks, before you went all crazy on him."

I was now utterly dazed. "Un huh" I said, comprehension beginning to dawn, "So should I..?"  
"Yes."

"You're sure."

"YES! And about time too."

I turned away, for doubling back to give Henry a hug. "Ok. Thank you."

"Good luck!"

I dashed off again, in search of Wood, my heart pounding in my ears. I found him again wandering round just outside the tent.

"There you are!" he exclaimed as he spotted me, "my dancing wasn't that bad,was it?"

"I'm an idiot!" I blurted back, bluntly.

"From time to time." He agreed, but he was starting to smile.

"I didn't know you were broken up. And I just assumed…I'm an idiot."

"Yep"

We were closer together now, facing each other, scarcely a foot between us. "You have to say it first" I gushed, "I can't. Not without being sure. Sorry."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Say what first?" He looked at me puzzled.

That look of puzzlement nearly tore me apart, but I tried not to let it show. I had been wrong, or rather, I had been right all along. Trying to keep my expression blank, I turned away.

"Sorry" I said, "mixed signals." I headed back towards the tent, trying not to let my disappointment falter my step.

"Wait" Wood called out behind me. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact I'm madly in love with you, would it?"

A furious smile broke out on my face. I turned, back, half laughing, half fuming. "That, was NOT funny!" I shouted at him as I stormed back towards him.

"Oh please" Wood grinned, and any anger I had disappeared, "You totally deserved that, all that hell you put me through recently."

He was right, it was the least I deserved. I just stood there laughing, "You mean it? You really mean it?"

"Hmm," he said, "how to put this in terms that even Elizabeth Alvic will understand. I love you more than…Quidditch. There, more than Quidditch. What do you have to say to that?"

"I, I don't know. I think I am literally speechless."

"Might I suggest, you saying you love me too? You're kind of keeping me in suspense here!"

"Sorry!" in the heat of the moment I forgotten what I had come over to say, "I love you. Of course I love you, even an idiot could see that."

"Who you calling an idiot?"

"I think we are both idiots."

"Agreed."

And then we didn't speak after that because his lips were on mine, and for the first time I was kissing him without feeling competitive, or shocked or freaked out. I was, absolutely, and completely contented.


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

Wood and I, or rather Oliver and I, as I should call him now, sat on the floor against the wall of the tent. Our legs were intertwined and my head rested on his shoulder. The sun was setting against a vivid pink sky, it was a beautiful evening.

"This might be a bad time" I said, "but I'm going to Peru."

It was reassuring to see, after all we'd gone through, that I still had the ability to surprise him.

"Wow" he said, "how long?"

"I don't know" I shrugged, "I've got a job out there as a code breaker. Professor Vector put me forward without telling me." That was the piece of paper I had received from Lupin what felt like an age ago. "I'm going to Peru" I suddenly felt serious, "is that going to be a problem? For us, I mean."

"Well, I can apparate, you can apparate, there's floo powder, and of course, the trusty owls. I'm sure we can work something out."

His surety made me sure. We'd worked things out to this point, we could work this out too. This thing had been too long coming to throw away over a little thing like distance. Leonard nuzzled into my neck, as if in agreement.

"So come on," Wood grinned, "when did you first fall madly in love with me?"

I gave him a disdainful look, he just shrugged. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm curious."

"Well, I guess, I first stopped hating you completely that night we were on duty when Black was in the castle, but, probably when you let us use the pitch after I was injured."

"Bloody typical."

"What about you?"

"You mean aside from the small crush I've had on you since second year?"

That came as a surprise, "Really?"

"Yep."

"But you said, and I quote, no guys want headstrong, cynical, bossy Quidditch Captains."

"Yes, I know, I was angry. And you can hardly talk, you are the queen of saying things you don't mean when you're angry." I couldn't argue with that. I simply shrugged. "To be honest, it was probably turned Flint into a pumpkin."

I laughed. I knew he wasn't being serious, but there would be plenty of time to be serious in, what I hoped would be, our long future together.

"You're pretty awesome. You know that?" he told me, kissing the top of my head.

"I had a pretty good inclination, you're not too bad yourself."

The music and the chatter surrounded us, we sat watching Henry and Flora dance in front of us like the ice skating figures on Christmas cakes. They looked so happy, I was happy. I was in love, I had a the best friends in the world, and I had a life worth waiting for to look forward to. Some would say it was like living happily ever after, but I looked at Wood, and I looked at Leonard, and happily ever after was just too dull an ending for this. I much preferred, to be continued…

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark__  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks__  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:__  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,__  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

_Shakespeare, Sonnet 116_

_**AN: So this is it! Here we say our goodbyes, and, for now at least, leave Riza and Oliver, Henry and Riza, to their own affairs. **_

_**Despite having some ideas towards a sequel, I am really not sure when I'll get round to writing it. There is more of this story to be told, but I don't want to do it when I don't have the time and not give it the effort it, and you guys, deserve. My advice would be stick me on Author Alert (shameless self-publicity) or whatever helps you keep track if you want to stay updated. If not then I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. If you have any questions feel free to message me. **_

_**I did want to do some personal thanks to all the wonderful reviewers who have consistently encouraged me throughout the story, however, I am loathe to make a list in case I miss someone off. So I will just say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially the people who left reviews on multiple chapters, and of course the people who were there from the very beginning.**_

_**The very best,**_

_**Cautellis **_


	39. Author's Note

_Hi guys, just a note to say that the sequel to this, Red Sparks, is now up._

_Enjoy_


End file.
